Harry Potter and the Cursed Summer
by Mountain907
Summary: After being cruelly abandoned by the Dursley's, Harry meets Bill and joins him on a Cursebreaking Adventure. Bill mentors Harry fic no slash. First FF Starts off a bit dark but lightens up quickly. R
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 1**

Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore stood at the door to his office looking back to the instruments on the shelf. They were small, silver, and very informative despite their whimsical appearance. He knew he would not be able to see them for quite some time and worried slightly as they monitored the well being of one Harry James Potter. Knowing there were no other acceptable choices and that, he'd left them before and nothing happened, a wave of his wand locked his door, not to be reopened for quite some time. The hallways always seemed quietest at the very beginning of summer he noted while making his way to the Transfiguration Professor's office.

"Minerva, I'll be going now." Albus stood in the doorway to her office. Although she was aware of his arrival due to animagus enhanced senses she pretended surprise from habit.

"Very well, we'll be fine, I expect, the IWC is ready to begin the Conference."

He responded with a sigh.

"Yes, I believe they are." It happened every ten years, the representatives of each of the wizarding nations were sealed in, and not allowed contact with the outside, until all laws motions and treaties on the agenda, were agreed upon. It could take months for the International Confederation of Wizards to agree.

"Thank you, I'll return as soon as I can."

"Your welcome Albus, everything will be fine, go take care of the country, I'll take care of the Hogwarts." She reassured him.

A small smile graced his face as he nodded, and with the aid of Fawkes vanished in a flash of flame. Minerva went back to clearing out files to make room for the next year's incoming students, grateful for the summer break. In the distance the Hogwarts Express whistle, blew farewell as it cleared Hogsmeade bound for London.

Dust blew in the breeze, making a candy wrapper cross the street and land at the feet of a young boy. He was small; with dark black hair, baggy clothes, and glittering green eyes. Harry Potter stood on the curb outside Kings Cross Station, waiting for his Uncle to pick him up. Hoping it would be soon as the sky was a dark grey, and that light breeze was quickly gaining in strength.

It had been a year of ups and downs for young Harry. Not being able to go to Hogsmeade with his friends, at least with permission. Also finding out Sirius was his godfather, not a Death Eater, or traitor, but actually innocent. Then the sheer joy at the thought of a Dursley free summer, only to have that feeling snatched away as Peter Pettigrew escaped.

Harry looked up at the sound of a horn, noticing his Uncle across the way. Frowning, he noticed his Aunt and Cousin were not there as usual.

"Must be something going on," he thought as he struggled to drag the heavy trunk across the road.

Vernon never got up to help at all, it was starting to rain at last, and he did not wish to get wet.

"Bugger," Harry exclaimed as he painfully scraped his hand between the trunk and car.

"Mind the paint boy, or I won't get a prime price." Vernon bellowed the first but only mumbled the rest.

"Sorry, it's just that the trunk's heavy sir."

"Get in the back boy, we need to hurry, I've got a schedule to keep."

"OK," Harry did as asked bringing Hedwig with him.

"Ruddy Bird too huh?"

"She's my pet sir."

"Fine," Vernon pulled out into traffic heading in a different direction than the last year.

Harry watched the unfamiliar scenery go by for nearly half an hour. It seemed to him they were going the complete wrong way, but he hesitated to ask, knowing his Uncle would tell him to mind his own business.

City turned to town and town to countryside as they drove. Harry noticed Vernon was shooting him looks in the mirror before he finally got his courage up enough to ask:

"Did we move?"

"No."

"Then where are we going?"

"Almost there, just wait."

Harry was nervous, he sensed his Uncle was up to no good, but hoped it wasn't a visit to Aunt Marge. He sat back and watched the darkness that was growing outside the window eye lids growing heavy.

Vernon watched the freak with caution; he knew that the element of surprise was the key. Ruddy freak blew up his sister! This he remembered, but Petunia and Dudley didn't, that freak with the green hat made them forget. It didn't work on him, no sir; he knew he had a strong mind. The house was sold, his job transferred, the car all set to be purchased, and a cab scheduled to take him to the airport. He would be free and clear, no more freaks and their unnaturalness. Only the boy left to deal with.

Petunia wanted to just leave, not pick him up and just be gone. They didn't remember like he did though, freaks had used IT on them but he would have his revenge. This was it; he saw a small turn out on the side of the road, tucked back in a thicket, and no one to see.

Harry was startled awake by the slam of a car door as his Uncle lunged to his door, opening it and ripping him out. His trainers hit the gravel first, followed quickly by knees and hands then face as he slid to a stop.

"Hey!" was all that he could say before his uncle's dress shoe came crashing down on his ribs, rolling him sideways.

Harry had been in worse situations though, his reactions kicked in despite his muddled brain, and he jumped to his feet to run away. Dodging another kick as he rushed forward he bent down to grab his wand that had gone flying out of his sleeve. A meaty fist met him on the way up, with a loud smack and burst of light, his world blinked out. His body was flung backwards, landing arms stretched out over head, the wand flying away and, rain spattering his unmoving face.

Vernon smiled in triumph as the boy lay still in the muddy gravel. He did it, and no magic would stop him now. Turning to the car, he quickly grabbed the trunk and threw it to the ground. Then the owl in cage crashed right beside it. Spinning around in a rush, he grabbed the latch to open the trunk, with the intent of destroying the boy's things. As his fat fingers fumbled at the latch, Vernon growled as a quick shock went through him, the basic locking charms doing their job if any but a wizard tried to open it.

Shoving it to the side in anger, he advanced on the bird. Hedwig hooted and clicked her beak in warning. Not that Vernon slowed, grabbing the cage he slammed it to the ground, watching as the stunned owl rolled around and flapped her wings, trying to flee the cage in fright. With a cold grin, he pinned the dazed bird to the ground, and stepped with all his considerable weight on it. With a sickening crunch and wheeze, Hedwig was no more.

Turning at the sound of a groan from Harry, he stepped forward quickly and with as much force as he could manage, kicked the side of his nephew's head.

"Good riddance," he growled, as he shut the boot and got into his perfectly normal car and drove away toward what was sure to be, a now perfectly normal life. The rain continued to fall, as warmth left the corpse of the owl, and the boy lay as if dead, blood from his face disappearing into the mud.

Harry awoke with a groan to a cold and blurry world. It was barely light; everything was grey, almost colorless. Pushing himself up, he tried to sit; his side hurt, his face sore, and his head pounding.

His teeth chattering, he took stock of himself, and began looking around for his glasses. He remembered what happened as his hand found the crushed remains of his glasses.

"Damn," Harry mumbled, and then winced at the pain in his lips.

"Hedwig?" he then saw a lump of white and crawled to it.

Reaching out and touching her, she was not soft and warm like usual, but cold and wet. With a great sob Harry realized his fateful companion and first friend was dead. How long he sat there holding the dead owl he would never know, but eventually he stood up and carried her to the thicket. At the base of the largest tree, with a flat rock and stick he dug. It was slow and painful both in body and heart, but after a long time the hole was big enough. Walking back to his trunk he got his best school robes and his silver potions knife.

Wrapping Hedwig in the robe, he gently lowered her down and handful by handful, tear by tear, the hole was filled and then covered with rocks. With the knife, Harry carved her name as best as he could in the base of the tree that he couldn't see well enough to know it was an Oak. Sitting by the grave, and leaning against the rough bark of the tree, exhausted from cold and hunger with his task done, Harry passed out.

Arthur Weasley watched as the boys ran around frantic, they had all night to pack for the trip to visit Charlie and unpack their school supplies. It seemed that they had neglected to do so, but after so many years, he knew this would happen, and so told everyone that the portkey left at 10 o'clock, when actually it was an hour later.

"Ron, are sure you won't help me out? I really need a Helper or I can't go."

"I'm sorry Bill, but…. dragons!"

"Fine, how about you guys? Fred, George, please?"

"No can do."

"Brother mine."

"We're off to relax."

"Have fun."

"Not cook and clean for you."

"And your mates," replied the twins in their annoying manner of speaking.

Just as well, Bill thought. Ron's too lazy and the twins would no doubt cause trouble. It was frustrating, as this was a golden opportunity for a newly turned Journeyman Curse Breaker. An expedition led by Ian McDougal to Central America was a reputation builder. Not that he knew any details they were all top secret. They didn't want to have rival Breakers taking the site. Still, he needed to find someone willing to work for the promise of loot by a novice. Maybe a Werewolf or squib would volunteer but it's not an easy task to find someone by any means.

Molly looked around as everyone stood waiting for the portkey to activate. She knew Arthur always hedged on the time, but it worked well. The twins and Ron were excited; and Ginny eager to see her favorite brother. Bill looked on as they all formed a circle holding an old belt.

"Remember, I got the tickets for the world cup, so try to make it back son."

Bill looked at his Dad and gave a nod as the portkey activated. The last thing he heard was Ron.

"Blimey, this summers going to be the best."

He walked back inside slightly sad, knowing that without a Breaker's Helper he would not be allowed to join. Ron was his best chance, he always wanted money and this was the chance to get some. However, with his Dad announcing a trip to Romania all that went out the window. He sat down on the couch letting his head fall back and stretching his tall lanky body out slowly nodding off for a nice nap. Just then, there was a slight knock at the door. He rolled forward to his feet in a single smooth motion and made his way to the door wondering who would come by the front lane. As he opened it the first thought was:

"Who are you and, what the bloody hell happened to your face?"


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 2**

Harry awoke to a splitting headache, with no water or food in the last 16 hours not to mention the blows to the head it was of little surprise to him. Looking around it seemed to be midday, his trunk sitting with one corner dug into the dirt, an empty cage contorted out of shape next to it, gave him a pang of sadness. The sky was wispy clouds with bright blue in patches in between and, thankfully it had warmed up. Enough was enough he needed help and he knew how to get it, he just needed his wand for that. Reaching up his sleeve for his wand, he felt a quick burst of panic it wasn't there. Struggling to his feet Harry put a hand out on the trunk of Hedwig's tree to catch his balance.

Racking his brain trying to think through the fog of pain he wondered where his wand was. Without it things would be much more difficult. Deliberately he walked forward staying upright, by pure willpower and determination; he made his way to his trunk. Looking around there was no sign of it and that took the wind right out of him. He couldn't possibly walk any distance and especially if he had his trunk. He sat down slowly on his trunk just in a daze of depression, focusing on his lost wand and how he missed the feel of it. It was around ten minutes before he noticed a pull. Odd that it seemed to hum with a familiar feel, he turned to look left the pull got stronger. Curiosity overwhelmed depression and he rose to his feet once more and moved to the side. The gravel pad ended in a ditch, with his blurry vision it was hard to tell, but maybe that stick shape was his wand.

Crawling he made it down the three foot ledge to reach out and grab the stick, a spray of sparks, golden in color, briefly reflected in the collected rainwater, at the bottom of the ditch. Happiness and confidence flowed through Harry, as he made his way to the roadside and promptly raised his wand. BANG! Harry once more fell to the gravel as the Knight Bus appeared.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus emergency transport… OH are you alright lad?" questioned the conductor, an older lady with grey hair and a large mole on the side of her nose.

"m'fine" Harry replied, getting to his feet again "but how much to the Burrow, in Ottery Street Catchpole, Devon."

"14 sickles, but if you want--"

"Let me get it, from my trunk." Said Harry hoping to cut off all the extras. She must have known he wasn't up to much, what with a bruised and scraped face wet muddy clothes and pale complexion.

"Here, up you go, let me help," said the conductor as she hauled him up with surprising ease. Going to his trunk and grabbing his money bag he quickly handed over the required sickles, noting there was only one left. He leaned down to grab his trunk, when the conductor stepped past hoisted it up and stated.

"Load up we got lots of stops to make your forth in the queue."

It was back to business for the conductor, after all it was emergency transport. The no name young man wasn't the only lost waif she'd seen during her time. Harry surprised by the ease of her lifting his trunk just stumbled on the bus to the first open seat. His hair was thankfully matted down to cover his scar but his clothes were torn and covered in mud and blood. It drew some attention from the other passengers but not enough to cause comment. The trip to the Burrow went by quickly and the next thing Harry new he was standing on the front lane. After vague wave, the driver stepped on the peddle taking the bus away for its next stop.

Dragging the trunk down the lane and leaving it at the bottom of the porch steps he climbed up and knocked on the door. It was quite a shock when a tall man opened the door.

"Who are you and, what the bloody hell happened to your face?"

Harry looked up and said, "You must be Bill, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Bill looked at the young man for just a moment before simply putting an arm around Harry's shoulder and leading him inside.

It was a long explanation that had Bill angry and upset. This was the boy who saved his little sister, the same boy who as a child stopped an evil wizard and, by doing so stopped a war. Beaten by his own family and left on the side of the road. Harry for his part talked like he never had before, whether it was his condition or the fact that Bill seemed to care he didn't know, but he opened up. It wasn't until Harry's head bobbed that Bill realized just how tired he must be and determined to get him food, water, and rest. Pulling his wand Bill pointed it at Harry.

"Brace yourself and I'll heal up the scrapes and bruises," Harry nodded.

"_Episky_!" his face flashed cold then hot with a slight sting before fading, Harry felt slightly better.

"Go shower mate I'll fix up some food," said Bill.

"Thanks" Harry looked around "my trunks outside," he said as he made to go get it.

"I'll bring it up, meet you there," was Bills reply.

The smell of stew met Harry's nose as he walked into the Kitchen causing his mouth to water and his stomach to growl.

"Take a seat, pumpkin juice is on the table this stew's almost done." said Bill standing at the stove. During his walk back downstairs form the shower Harry had noticed nobody else was here, how he missed that before he didn't know.

"Bill, where is everyone else?"

"Romania, visiting Charlie for the next four weeks."

"Oh"

"Actually I hope to be on my way to Central America in just a week. I want to join an expedition to look for lost places warded and forgotten."

"I ah… I can get a room at the Leaky Caldron I guess, if I can get to Gringotts first." Harry said feeling a little down that Ron was gone. He knew Hermione was off to on vacation with her parents.

"No need to rush you can stay here at least a few days and we'll see what happens. Do you have anyone else to stay with?" Bill asked

"Um not exactly," Harry replied as he dug into the bowl of stew Bill placed in front of him. He thought of Sirius, but didn't know how to find him.

"Don't worry mate we'll think of something. Here drink this, Mum keeps them around for when the twins get to be too much, it's a pain reliever potion." Harry grimaced at the taste and quickly took a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Taste's like burnt grass, but it works," Bill stated while laughing.

"Thanks for this and everything, if you don't mind I'm gonna take a little nap," Harry said. With his belly full and pain dulled he felt tired. Lying back on the couch he wondered briefly where he would stay.

Bill cleaned up, as he thought of the eventful day. His family on a trip, the Boy-Who-Lived showing up after spending the night knocked out by the roadside, and his own dilemma of needing a Helper. Looking in the living room Bill noticed Harry already asleep, be a surprise if he awoke before noon tomorrow. Then where would he go if Bill left, should he stay and keep an eye on Harry? That would mean no trip for him, or maybe, would he want to go with. Was it possible Harry would be his Breakers Helper? This would help both of them, Harry needed a place to stay Bill needed help, plus from all that he's heard from the twins Harry was very resourceful and smarter than he let on. He would ask in the morning, for now he would have to wait. Something no Weasley was good at.

The sun shined brightly through the windows from a completely clear sky. It was a new day in more ways than one. Harry woke feeling good, still with a little bit of a headache and, hungry again but much less pain. In fact he felt good enough to fix breakfast for himself and Bill. Soon the smell of bacon and eggs woke Bill up from his restless sleep, he was eager to talk to Harry, and it was the last day to sign up. With a grin he hurried down the stairs.

"Good morning, thanks for cooking," Bill greeted Harry.

"Morning Bill, I enjoy it sometimes, at least when people appreciate it,"

"Well I sure do, say Harry, I want to talk to you," at Harry's nod he continued.

"As you know I want to go on an expedition but I need a crew before I can sign up. Actually just a helper, someone to share in the cooking duties at camp, write down notes as I'm looking at the wards, also keep an eye out for creatures that shouldn't be around. Anyway the point is Ron was the one who I had hoped would be willing but, of course with the trip and all he said no. So maybe you would help, I… I can't really pay much, we'll be roughing it really compared too some of the others but it would give you a chance to use magic over the summer and learn some stuff, see a different country. I would of course cut you in for a share of the profits that we make from artifacts or gold we find. Not to mention rare plants or creatures." Bill finished his little speech and nervously waited, this really was his last chance.

Harry was gobsmacked, it sounded so awesome he just couldn't believe Bill wanted him to go.

"Yes, I mean I want to that sounds really cool. What do I need to do," Harry had managed to get past the surprise and respond. Bill sighed with relief, glad this had all worked out so well.

"Right, first things first, we sign up then and get you a work permit and a waiver for underage magic. Then I've got 42 galleons so we can get you some gear, and we need a tent, Dad took ours to Romania. We'll have to be careful with the money we need food too, at least 2 months worth." Bill replied, excited.

"I need glasses, mine broke and, I can just see well enough to move about but, not much else," Harry said, thinking. Then at seeing Bill's slight frown, Harry quickly interjected, "but I can cover all my own things I just need to get to my vault. I've got plenty in fact I could help out quite a bit." Worrying that Bill might take it the wrong way, like Ron, and be touchy about money he said, "My parents left me quite a bit so it won't hurt me."

"Ok no problem mate, I just thought that with those clothes you might need some help."

Harry blushed a bit until he resolved to not take the blame for being mistreated. He could now take care of himself and that is what he would do. Provide himself with decent fitting clothes that weren't embarrassing.

Bill watched the effect his words had an on Harry and, just as he was about to apologize Harry stated in a calm voice.

"Your right, these are because of the Dursley's but, no more I can use my parents money to take care of myself."

"Right O mate just don't spend too much and not have enough for later," Bill replied feeling sad that a boy not yet fourteen would have to do that, but also with some respect for standing up for himself.

"Alright no time to lose then we've a lot to do and prepare with little time let's get dressed and head to Gringotts first to sign up. Or wait, I expect you will need glasses to write huh?" Bill's excitement carried in his voice.

"Yeah, lets get moving," was Harry's reply as he was on the way to his trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 3**

Diagon Alley was teeming with people, some shopping, others just socializing. The shops were already in full swing as Bill and Harry made their way from the Leaky Cauldron's floo. Harry glanced up at Bill again, his fang earring and dragon hide boots looked really cool. Harry himself was in black school slacks and the white button down uniform shirt, but no tie or robe. The only Dursley item was his taped up trainers and other items of a more personal nature; fortunately they could not be seen. Florin Fortescue waved at Harry in greeting, they got along well, after so much time spent reviewing history last summer. Harry wondered why he didn't think to get new clothes last year, but then everything was so new. It was still amazing to see, he probably would never lose his wonder of magic.

The white steps of Gringotts approached, but Bill ducked into a side door pulling Harry along.

"Employee entrance, it'll be quicker," Bill said with a grin.

Harry followed happily, still not able to see very well and not wanting to get lost, he stayed close. After a few short hallways they came out in the lobby and were able to get into line at a teller quickly. Approaching the desk, Harry placed his key on the counter.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal please." Harry's respectful tone surprised the goblin.

"As you wish Mr. Potter, how much?"

"Two hundred Galleons please," Harry stated trying to appear nonchalant. Bill did a double take at that, he had worked hard to save up his 42 galleons. Then again, Harry's parents had left it to him.

"Very well, here you go…can you return for a five o'clock appointment?" Harry looked to Bill, who nodded.

"Yeah, um…sure, I'll be here, sir" Harry replied, unsure in his dealings with goblins, as he and Bill stepped away from the counter.

"Strange… but we have things to do. I don't know how long it takes to get glasses, so I'll drop you off there, while I take care of some other tasks." Bill was eager to get a move on. Harry, with a new money bag charmed to be feather light and expanded on the inside and stuffed full, was ready to be able to see properly.

Together they walked back out into the alley and turned in a direction Harry had yet to see. Past Gringotts on the left, down a smaller alley with a fitted rock path instead of cobblestone, they walked up to a small shop. It had a healer's sign on it as well as an eye and the title Oculist below.

"This is where you can get your eyes checked and some glasses, I'll meet you back in Gringotts at two o'clock. Will you be alright?" asked Bill.

"Yeah that's fine, thanks, see you soon," and with that Harry entered the shop.

"Hello young man, I'm Gertrude Goggle, welcome. How can I help you?" She was younger than most healers he had seen; well, Madam Pomphrey at any rate, with wavy brown hair and her own stylish glasses.

"Hello, I'm Harry. I need some glasses if you have them," Harry said looking around the shop.

"I can do that in a jiffy, have a seat in the chair over there," she said, raising her finger to point. Harry looked; it was by a shelf full of glasses, a bin with fake eyes, and a sign for contacts. Taking a seat, Harry had a thought.

"Can you tell me if I have any options other than glasses?" Maybe he wouldn't have to rely on glasses.

"Let's see how your eyes are, and maybe we can find a better option. It would be a shame to hide those eyes of yours." Gertrude said, drawing a blush from Harry. She chuckled as she began to move her wand in a complex pattern. After a few minutes she smiled.

"There, all done…you know, I had a good friend at Hogwarts with eyes just like yours Mister Potter. Lily was the best of friends and a dorm mate, so kind and smart too. Ahh… Look at me going down memory lane. I have two options for you, first glasses which is cheapest at around 11 galleons, and second-contacts. These contacts are new from the United States, charmed for comfort, and they are corrective, meaning that they work to permanently fix your sight. After I put them in, they stay for a year, then return here and we check you out and renew the charms."

"That sounds the best…you knew my mom?" Harry asked.

"Your mum! O' yes, owed her a life debt I did, and spent many nights studying, discussing boys, or our futures in the common room. She stepped between me and Bellatrix LeStrange, when I was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, and dueled her till help arrived. I was pregnant at the time with my first. Your mum saved us both that night… We can add several enchantments to the contacts, that will help you see better at night, or to see through objects and see active magic. It's all ministry regulated, but for you I can sneak it in."

"Please do, I can pay, that sounds really cool. I haven't heard much about my mum, thank you."

"Of course," she replied, understanding that the thank you was for more than the contacts. "Lie back and I'll get to work. I warn you, this will sting as I bind the lens to your eye."

"I'll see you next year Mr. Potter, no later than June 15th. " Gertrude said, as Harry left the Oculist carrying instructions for the enchantments on his contacts. "Remember, keep the extras to yourself, I don't need a bunch of young lads asking for help seeing girls knickers." Harry blushed beet red, as he promised it would be their secret.

Placing the instructions in the pocket of his pants, Harry spent a few minutes standing on the stoop just looking. It was amazing how clear everything was, how much the colors looked different when the edges didn't blur. Walking back the way he came with Bill, he noticed a sign, WORLD TRAVELERS with the picture of a suitcase. Looking through the glass, Harry saw bags, sacks, and luggage of all types. Thinking of the difficulty he had moving his trunk, he walked inside. The chime was soft and pleasant that announced his arrival.

"Hello there, young man. I'm Albert Bell: owner, operator, and janitor, of this fine establishment. Is there something I could help you with?"

Harry saw that Mr. Bell was a happy, red cheeked fellow who looked slightly familiar.

"Yes please, you see I am going on a trip and my school trunks so heavy, I thought there might be something better in here."

With a great, big smile Albert looked around.

"Most assuredly, we have suitcases charmed to be 5 times larger on the inside than the outside. Backpacks fitted with a feather light charm. Trunks that can shrink to matchbook size and weigh the same, some of those even have different compartments. We put a lot of work into charming and enchanting… Ah, speaking of, here is my daughter Katie."

"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you went to the Muggle world in the summer. Is Hermione with you?"

Harry blinked at the rush of questions and smirked.

"Shopping, not any more, and no."

"Oh," she blushed "I'm sorry… all those questions… guess I deserved that. Anyway Daddy, I'm off to Angie's house. See you at dinner." With that, she was out the door, flashing Harry a smile.

"Sorry about that, Harry was it? Not Harry Potter?" Mr. Bell queried.

After Harry's nod of confirmation, Mr. Bell regained his train of thought.

"Call me Albert, well what would suit you best?"

"I'm not too sure, there will be a lot of hiking and Bill said we would be roughing it." Harry said as if thinking to himself.

"I see sounds as if a trunk would be the best fit then," said Albert.

Harry scrunched up his face, thinking of his own awkward trunk, and lugging it around a jungle. At seeing this, Albert cut in.

"Let me show you." He went and brought out a small piece of wood and handed it to Harry, who looked at it confused for a moment, till he noticed it was shaped like a trunk. Albert took it back and with a tap of his wand, it was full size.

"Wow! I love magic," said Harry.

"As do I, look at this one!" Albert said, caught up in his own love of his work. Harry watched as another trunk grew, then with a tap of his wand, on a different picture engraved into its side, it changed. First a trunk, then a desk, then a wardrobe, then a bookshelf, was followed by an ingredient cupboard, and finally a chest of drawers, the pictures following from form to form.

"I want that one please," Harry said, thinking of the possibilities. He didn't have a home to keep all his things, especially the ones he planned on buying.

"Oh, I didn't mean…" Albert paused, looking slightly sheepish. "It's just that a trunk like this is really expensive. I was only showing you the possibilities," he said.

Harry looked down in disappointment. He couldn't have something that nice, but then he thought, why not? He had the Galleons, counting in his head to figure out how much he had left after 21 Galleons and 7 Sickles went to his contacts.

"I have 176 galleons and 12 sickles, Mr. B- Albert. What could I get for that?" he asked. Albert Bell was stunned, as a salesman he started to salivate at the thought, but as a father he realized he couldn't take advantage of this situation.

"Listen Harry," Albert began, "you need to be careful. That is a lot of money and many people would take advantage of you. Did you know that the normal yearly income for a hard working wizard is about 150 Galleons a year? So when I said expensive, I meant 27 Galleons. That is a lot to spend at one time, are you sure about this?"

Harry was shocked, his vault was so full. No wonder Ron was jealous of his wealth. Thinking, Harry nodded. Yes, he would have this. Just so he could have things for himself that were kept safe. Most people had a home for their things, but he didn't.

"Yes sir, I am sure. Thank you for the advice, I really didn't know." Harry's voice was confident as he spoke. He resolved to be more careful in the future.

"Also, could I have two of those backpacks too?" Harry asked.

Albert nodded, and took two bags- one black and the other brown, and tossed them in the trunk compartment of his new luggage.

With his money bag considerably emptier than earlier, Harry hurried out of Mr. Bell's shop and headed for Gringotts. It seemed he would just make it on time to meet Bill. Dashing up the steps, he was met by Bill on the way out.

"There you are! Madam Goggle said you left 45 minutes ago," Bill seemed impatient.

"I stopped at the luggage shop, I thought we were to meet at two o'clock," Harry said confused. Bill looked to relax a bit.

"We were, but we have to get your work permit and underage waiver before we can even sign up. That means we go to the ministry; but the thing is, we need your guardian's signature for the work permit, and then a professor's for the underage waiver. How can we get it? I have the forms here." Bill was slightly worked up again.

Harry knew the Dursley's would never sign it, Sirius was too far away. Last year it was Cornelius Fudge who signed for him to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe he would do it again?

"The Minister!" was Harry's reply.

"What?" Now it was Bill's turn to be confused.

"Minister Fudge signed for me last year to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, maybe he would sign this? That's all I can think of." Harry stated, nervous at the thought of asking the Minister. Or not being able to go at all.

"We can try," Bill looked disappointed, knowing how hard it would be to even get an appointment at the Minister's office.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Bill were walking through the Atrium of the Ministry. Bill was determined to at least try, and Harry wobbly from his first Side-along Apparition. The security wizard barely nodded as they walked past, and into the lift. Bill pushed the floor 7 button for the Minister's Office. When they walked out, they stepped on blue plush carpet, light stones glowed in golden sconces, and the reception counter was made of beautiful white marble. Harry shuddered at the opulence; it made him feel out of place, but resolved to do his best and firmed up his will. He took the lead and stepped up to the counter.

"Excuse me," he began politely, "I would like to see the Minister."

The receptionist looked up from a copy of Witch Weekly, her long hair was straight and gold, and her lips a bright red and a large amount of tanned skin pushing up from the top of her robes. She looked dismissive and slightly annoyed at being disturbed.

"I can schedule you down for next month. Your name?" Her tone was tolerant and slightly grading on the nerves.

"Harry Potter, but I really would like to see him sooner. Like, today if it is possible," said Harry, not impressed with her attitude.

"Right away Mr. Potter, let me ask," with that she bounced up and in to the next room. Harry couldn't help but peek at her chest as it bounced away. Looking over at Bill, he received a glance back and they grinned at each other, both having been caught.

"Harry my boy!" Fudge's jovial tones broke the silence, "to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" He questioned, as he beckoned both Harry and Bill forward and into his office. He was admiring the receptionist walking out, before shutting the door.

"Well sir, it's like this, I need someone to sign a work permit for me. My uncle, the one you met last year after my accident thing, he would refuse and they don't want me there." Harry said before faltering, he didn't want people to know what had happened to him. "It's just, they're Muggles, and they are really afraid of magic."

"Ah yes, rather blustery sort of Muggle, wasn't he. Hmm… a work permit you say? To do what? Forgive me Harry, but as a Potter you would hardly need to work at all. I figured Albus was grooming you for the Wizengamont and politics?" Fudges questions sounded innocent, but there was an underlying intent.

"No sir, he never mentioned anything like that, and I want to go because it sounds exiting and fun," and in a moment of inspiration added, "Please sir, I would be really grateful."

Fudge smiled, having the gratitude of the Boy-Who-Lived could very well be useful some day.

"Of course I will, can't stand in the way of adventure, now can I? You have the forms?"

"I do, sir." Bill had been standing to the side feeling left out, but admiring the way Harry's words and actions had made what seemed impossible to him, easy. Bill hurried to hand them over, watching as the Minister signed without even reading more than the first few words. His quill was enormously long, and from a peacock, wiggling in Harry's face. He looked at the clock as he handed the form to Harry, he would need to hurry, he had a formal dinner to get to, and it would not do to be late.

"Thank you," Harry gushed, with a mental roll of his eyes, "This is sooo great."

Once they were back in the lift, Harry burst out in laughter, soon followed by Bill.

"Brilliant Harry, really well done. Maybe a little over the top, but it worked." He smiled, this was going to happen, now all that was needed was a quick trip to Hogwarts. Checking his watch, he was surprised to note that it only took an hour. It was ten after three, two hours and fifty minutes left.

Another Side-Along apparition left Harry with his stomach bubbling like Neville's cauldron. Standing by the Three Broomsticks, Bill looked around, noticing very few people out and about. To Harry it seemed like a ghost town, having only seen it by sneaking out under his cloak during Hogsmeade days. With no students, it didn't seem very exciting. The trail to Hogwarts left Harry out of breath keeping up with Bill's long strides, for his part, Bill did not even seem to notice, intent on finishing the paperwork and getting on with the packing.

Ignoring his hunger, Harry followed, determined not to be the one to slow down. They passed the gates, and Harry felt the calm peaceful buzz he always felt at Hogwarts. It was as if a blanket had wrapped around him on a cold day, comforting and, relaxing. The trip through the Great Hall showed no one around except the Fat Friar.

"Pardon Friar, but are any professors present?" Bill asked.

"Professor McGonagall is the only one at the moment. It gets so quiet here over the holidays. I remember a time when…"

"Sorry, but we really are in a hurry," Bill interrupted. He turned on his heel, heading for Gryffindor Tower, not hearing the Fat Friars grumbling about mortals and time. As Harry walked behind Bill on the familiar path, he couldn't help but feel so at home here. It was almost as if the castle was welcoming him. Shaking such thoughts from his head, he ran a few steps to catch up. They came to the Transfiguration classroom, and then to Professor McGonagall's office.

"William Weasley, what brings you to my office?" the Transfiguration professor looked up at their approach. "And you as well Mr. Potter, what a surprise."

"Hello, Profes-"

"Call me Minerva, I haven't been your professor for three years now."

"Right, I'll try. I'm going on an expedition and have asked Harry here to be my helper," said Bill.

"Yes, my nephew Owen is going as well, isn't today the last say you can sign up?" she asked.

"Actually yes, we have two hours and ten minutes. We've been rushing around all day getting things in order." Just then, Harry's stomach growled its protest of skipping lunch.

"Indeed, and missing meals as well it seems." Minerva said with a smile at Harry's sheepish grin. "Dobby?" she called aloud, which was followed by a loud pop.

"Yes, Professor Mam, what can…? HARRY POTTER SIR! IS YOU NEEDING ANYTHING?" The excitable little elf flew over to hug his knees.

Professor McGonagall interrupted Dobby's speech.

"Sandwiches and tea please, Dobby," and with a pop, he was gone.

"It seems he is quite taken with you Mr. Potter. I wonder if he would like to accompany you?" No sooner than the words left her mouth, than another loud pop brought Dobby back.

"YES, YES Dobby would love to serve Master Harry Potter Sir!"

Dobby was wringing his hands looking back and forth between Harry and Bill.

"It would be very helpful, to have an elf," Bill began, "but don't you have to stay with your master?"

"Harry Potter freed Dobby, so he can be Dobby's Master now!" Dobby blurted.

"What?! When?! How?!" was all Harry could articulate.

Now Dobby was cautious, as if afraid he had done wrong. Seeing him look sad, Harry reluctantly agreed. Dobby jumped forward and touched Harry's hand. A flash of light and Dobby was bonded to Harry.

"No punishing yourself, and make sure to be careful. Can you go to the Weasley's and wait on me there?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes sir!" With another pop, he was gone.

"Now, was there a reason you came to see me?" asked Minerva of Bill.

"Yes, a waiver of the underage restriction requires the signature of one of Harry's professor's."

"Very well, he has proved himself capable and able to exert control in stressful situations. Pass it over and I'll sign and, you had better hurry."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry added.

"No need, you can use my floo, after a sandwich of course," She smiled.

Coming out of the floo in the lobby of Gringotts, Bill was a man on a mission. Poor Harry was tired and hard pressed to keep up. The sandwich from Professor McGonagall was only half eaten when they jumped into the fire. Unfortunately, it was lost somewhere on the way. He spared a vague thought on where it would go as he scrambled to keep up once again.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 4 **

"Bloody hell, you long-legged git, slow down!" Harry growled.

"Sorry Harry, we're almost done," Bill apologized. The next door was apparently the right one, as Bill ducked in and stepped over to a goblin sitting at a desk.

"All complete, and ready to sign up Griphook," announced Bill.

"Let's see the forms then." Harry had arrived as Griphook was looking over the forms. "All is in order; very well, you sign here, it's a magical contract. Your percentage is listed here; and obligations here, here, and here." The goblin smiled as Billed signed and Harry followed suit.

"Very good, here is a list of required items, and instructions, and the meeting point." The goblins gaze left Bill and looked to Harry. "This shall be an interesting expedition, Mr. Potter."

"Good to meet you again Griphook, I hope so," replied Harry.

"Wow, what a day. I think we covered half of the UK today," said Bill as he walked at a slower pace back to the lobby. "Want to grab dinner at the Cauldron?"

"Thought you would never ask, I'm starved!" Harry grumbled. They were just about to cross the lobby when an older goblin approached Harry.

"Early I see, but no matter, time is money. Your coming has saved the trouble of sending an owl. You are needed in inheritance if you please. This could take some time." The goblin then looked up and called another over.

"Cupsmasher, would you bring Mr. Potter over to Inheritance?" With that Harry was ushered to a large office, while Bill was instructed to wait in the lobby.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy paced his entrance hall clearly agitated. What was taking that woman so long? It was bad form not to show up early for these formal dinners.

"I'm ready, excellence takes time, dear." Narcissa, the Lady Malfoy said. Her dress, hair and makeup were a work of art.

"About time, you do look wonderful though," drawled Lucius.

At that instant, the fire turned green and with a noise like a burp, a streak flew across the room, landing with a splat on poor Narcissa's face. A high pitch squeal caused Lord Malfoy to turn, drawing his wand. To his surprise and confusion he saw, mayonnaise and chicken bits stuck to his wife's face as she left the room in a huff. Resigning himself to arriving late, he turned to see how the attack was perpetrated.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Potter I am Goldtooth. I handle the estate of the late Flamels. You have been named in their will, and it is my duty to read the portions that pertain to you. Listen closely," he said, as Harry sat confused at the Flamels leaving anything to him. He'd never even met them. The flowery legal speech went right over his head. All he understood was some items were left in a separate vault, to look in on at his convenience, here is the key, sign here, thank you, and may life bring you profit. Head still spinning, Harry found himself in the lobby wondering just what all that meant. He looked for Bill but did not see him.

"Your companion said he would return shortly, can I escort you to your newest vault?" Harry sighed, he was tired-but curiosity got the better of him as he went with the goblin. The ride was even longer than his first time.

"Vault 421, Key Please."

"Pardon," Harry said as he handed over his keys, "How many vaults do I have?"

"This one, as bequeathed by the Flamels, your Trust vault set aside by your parents, and your Potter Family Vault that is yours by right of being the Heir Apparent," replied the goblin as he opened the door.

"I would like to visit all of them please."

"Very well," was the typical goblin response.

Looking around, Harry saw a shelf full of books, a small chest on a pedestal, and an envelope next to one single vial of clear red liquid. Going to the envelope and pulling out the letter he read:

_Dear Harry,_

_ I take pen in hand to explain our actions of late. We have no heir to bestow our treasures upon, as life did not bless us with children. So it is you who we chose to gift with our favorite books and more important, the memories of our life. In the chest you will find crystal vials with a silver liquid inside. These are our recollections of important events or achievements we have witnessed. Learn from them, share them, and I hope, enjoy them. The books are our most prized, rare, useful, in other words our favorites. Now on to the last but most important part, the red vial contains the Elixir of Life. It is for you to take. I shall explain what it does as very few know. It works in three stages: first the healing. All people have a potential, the muggles call it DNA. The Elixir heals your body and mind, over a month long period, bringing it to that perfect health, meeting that potential. Next, it sustains your health for the duration of your life, meaning your condition; you can still and most likely will, get hurt, and at some point, get sick. Finally, at the end, it leaves your body as a mist, and ending your life. Nicholas and I used it to extend our own life by consuming it every twenty-eight days. Thus never ending the healing phase and by doing so, erasing the damage of time, never altering the continuum this way. Rather genus I must say! For you, it will simply right the wrongs done to you in the past, and give you health for the future. _

_ Fondest Regards,_

_ Penerell Flamel nee Potter_

_P.S. Thank you for saving the Stone. _

Harry was stunned, the Dursley's weren't the only family he had left. He had a Great Aunt, well many Greats, but she left him things that were important to her, and a gift to help him. That was more than the Dursley's would do, or ever did do. Looking at the vial, he reached forward, popped the cap, and swallowed, slightly in shock and not thinking of the consequences. Heat surged throughout his body, in waves tingling as it slowly faded. He didn't feel different, but then it worked slowly. The chest was of course heavy, giving Harry an idea. Expanding his new trunk, and placing the chest with the pensieve and memories inside, they reflected light and tinkled as they moved. He then switched to the bookshelf, and moved all the books to his own shelf. Closing and shrinking the trunk, Harry put the letter in his pocket and left the now empty vault.

"I have no further need of this vault," he told the goblin and continued,

"and on second thought, I will return tomorrow to view the other vaults."

"I shall return us to the lobby then, and remove the vault from the Potter holdings." One roller coaster ride later, Harry left the vaults. Seeing Bill in the lobby, Harry quickly crossed to him.

"Let's leave Bill, I'm tired," said Harry. Bill shot him a questioning glance before agreeing. The floo trip back to the Burrow was uneventful, a small blessing in an otherwise furious day.

"I got us shepherd's pies to go while waiting," said Bill.

"Thanks, this really has been some day." Harry dug in to his pie.

"I take it you went with contacts in place of glasses?"

"Yeah, and between you and me, she gave me ones with extras."

Bill raised an intrigued eyebrow. "What sort of extras?"

"Umm…see through objects, better seeing in the dark, and able to see active magic."

"Wow, not uncommon enchantments, but in a contact I see why it is restricted. My glasses will see active magic, all Cursebreakers have them to look at the power flow between runes. Some can do the X-ray vision thing too but, the glasses are made to be conspicuous, that way people know you have them on and can do the proper charms for privacy."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Harry said through a yawn.

"You look as tired as I feel, let's call it a night."

"Me too, see you in the morning."

Harry headed up to bed as Dobby silently started to clean the kitchen.

_(A/N Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you enjoy it.)_

_( Canuto-90 – I also enjoyed Jberns "Bungle in the Jungle". I have a younger Harry here, heading out on a different quest entirely. Hopefully I can keep it as original as FF gets. But thank you for reminding me of that story, I had in fact come close to a few scenes so I took the time to re-write them.)_

_(Cassandra 30- I am not a big fan of Harry gets a pet snake stories, but maybe I can put a different twist on this. Thanks for the idea, inspiration for Emilio came from you. But he won't make an appearance for at least 10 Chapters. So keep reading.)_


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 5**

Bill's morning came quickly after a very restful sleep. He went about his morning preparations with an extra spring in his step. This was to be his first expedition as a Journeyman. The required items listed were all fairly standard: Dragon Bone for carving runes into, Mage-sight glasses, personal provisions, potions kit, all things he had. He would need a tent, as well as research books for Mayan, Inca, and Toltec cultures, as well as their runic languages. The list said food was to be communal, and listed the items and amount in detail.

Knocking softly on the door to Ron's room where Harry was staying, Bill waited for a reply. When none was forthcoming Bill peaked inside, surprised to find Harry wasn't there. Well, they had more work to do today, so it was good he was already up, at least it should be more enjoyable than yesterday. It took a while before Bill located Harry out on the back porch.

"There you are," Bill stated, becoming concerned at Harry's condition, "what's wrong mate?"

Harry looked up, slightly embarrassed at being caught in a moment of weakness. He was sitting on the back porch, his eyes slightly wet.

"It's just… everything caught up to me today. I was so tired yesterday that I wasn't thinking straight. I might have been really stupid, and drank a potion that is already changing me. The Flamels were family, at least Lady Flamel, but I still got sent to the Muggles. I came out here this morning to think, looking up for Hedwig, but she wasn't there. She never will be again." The words were softly spoken.

Bill was stunned at the outpouring of troubles, but truth be told, he did think Harry had been handling things a little too well.

"Here, read this, it will help you understand." Harry pulled the letter from his pocket that he received yesterday in the vault. After reading the letter, Bill was floored.

"This is big; I mean it's totally awesome for you. Many people would give away their life savings for this. Imagine Harry, you will be the best looking you can be, as strong as your body is capable of, able to think more clearly than before, rarely sick. I for one would have done the same thing in an instant." Bill's obvious approval, cheered Harry up slightly.

"Right, it just feels dishonest."

"Not at all, you didn't steal it, anyway, it's Karma.

"I guess."

"Think of the Hogwarts witches, man! They will be all over you."

"Yeah, it'll be different for sure," Harry blushed.

The silence stretched out, Bill lost in a daydream, probably about Hogwarts witches. Harry trying to accept that his life would start to change from now on. After twelve years of hell, it could be that it would all turn around. At that moment Harry just decided to accept the good things that happened to him, he would never be normal anyway, no point in pretending. The Wizarding World would not accept it, extraordinary things would most likely always occur around him. After vocalizing this to Bill, he felt relieved.

"You're absolutely right; enjoy the good, fight the bad, and face the world with your shoulders square, your back straight, and a positive attitude. My former mentor taught me that. He gave me a lot of good advice. Like the only thing in this world that is truly yours, is knowledge. It can't be taken away like wealth and possessions. Harry, you can make your life whatever you want." Bill shrugged a little sheepishly, not used to having this kind of conversation.

"I don't really know what to say about your owl, I had one that was killed by wards in Greece… The only thing I can say is it takes time to get over it, that and keeping busy helps."

"Thanks Bill, lets get some breakfast, huh?"

"Good idea, we still have a lot to do. You have some shopping to do, I need to buy the tent and food," said Bill.

"I'll split the food and tent costs if you want," Harry cut in.

"Umm… just the food. The tent will be mine for future expeditions." Bill was calculating in his mind, he would be able to go in for a better tent now. They made it to the kitchen, before the smell of food caught their senses.

"Here are your breakfast sirs," Dobby said.

"Wow, thanks Dobby," they said together.

"Master Harry sir, Dobby was wondering, what work Dobby would get to do sir?"

"Well, I don't have a house Dobby, but we are going on a trip and you can come with to cook and clean, if you want to. You can do what you wish Dobby, if you want to stay with me you can, if you want to go you can. If you stay, you can go to Hogwarts with me and help there," Harry responded, unsure what Dobby wanted.

"Dobby is Master Harry's elf and will stay to help when he can." With a pop he was back at the sink cleaning the dishes. Breakfast was completed in short order, and soon Harry and Bill were back to Diagon Alley for their shopping.

It was just as busy as yesterday, maybe even more so. Harry was in the same clothes and was going to make it a priority to get acceptable and fitting clothes.

"I have some business to finish at Gringotts, it may take a while," Harry said, hoping to be alone for the visiting of his vaults.

"OK, we can split up again. I'll go look for a tent while you deal with that. Meet up at Hyde's, say at eleven o'clock?" asked Bill.

"Sounds fine, Hyde's is right next to Quality Quidditch right?"

"Yep, see you there."

The cart ride to his family vault was thrilling and long. It seemed they were very deep and far away from the Alley.

"Vault 4, step up to the door, place your hand on the pad there, and it will accept you or not." The goblin had a smirk, which was a little disconcerting.

Doing as instructed, Harry placed his hand on the access pad. The door soundlessly slid open to reveal a large, mostly empty room. There were a few portraits on the walls, old furniture, and several boxes that had been shrunken. The small pile of gold in the middle was easily less than a quarter of what his trust vault had in it. That caused some surprise, he thought there would be more. A glass case in the back caught his attention, looking inside he saw jewelry and lots of it: rings, necklaces, bracelets of gold and silver, adorned by all manner of gemstones.

"Well, that's something," he said aloud.

"Indeed young man, those have been in the Potter family for a very long time." The voice came from a portrait above the case. The speaker was an older man, sitting on a log in front of a large manor house.

"Sir Byron Potter at your service," he announced.

"Harry James Potter, pleased to meet you," Harry responded.

"So young to be the Heir of our family," Sir Byron mused.

"I'm all that's left."

"Ahh…I expect that will change soon enough lad. It is almost a tradition for the Potters to be wiped out and then bounce back. We Potters have never had large numbers."

"I don't know much about the Potter family," replied Harry slightly ashamed.

"I could tell many a tale to you if you have time."

"Not now, but I'll come back when I can. I'm going on an expedition soon and have to prepare."

"Beatus Exsisto Audacia!" shouted the portrait.

"What?"

"Our family motto, Blessed be the Daring."

"Oh… thanks."

On his way out, Harry noticed a pedestal. On the top of it sat a ledger, and beside that a large men's ring. Picking up the ring, Harry read the family motto below a large ruby. Inside the ruby was a stag, and crossed wand shield.

"The Potter Head of House ring." Sir Byron informed him, "Yours by right of birth."

Harry nodded and placed the ring in his pocket then opened the ledger. The last transactions were to set up his trust vault and a huge restitution payment to the House of Greengrass, for what was called a "generational postponement" of a contract of some sort. Harry shrugged and placed the ledger back, waved at Byron who was grumbling about being alone, and left.

His next stop went quickly, grabbing another few galleons and reading the ledger to see he had 622 galleons remaining. This would be able to carry him thru his Hogwarts years with ease, unless he had to pay for housing himself.

It was now nearing eleven o'clock, so Harry headed out to Hyde's. After arriving he didn't see Bill, but was busy looking around. Some of this stuff was amazing, Dragon hide boots, vests, leather products, snakeskin, and lots of different furs.

"Hey man, can I help you?" asked a young sales clerk.

"Well, I could use a pair of boots," Harry said to the sales clerk.

"Right on dude, check it out; we have Leathers, Drac Hide or Snakeskin. I recommend the leathers for you, 'cause we can charm them to grow easier. By the way, names Beep Bones."

"I'm Harry, can the dragon hide be charmed?"

"Sure it can dude, just not to get bigger. We can make the Leathers grow with you, and put all the comfort and like, climate charms on them we want."

Harry really liked the Dragon hide, but with the elixir plus natural growth, the Leathers sounded like a better deal.

"Can we fit some of the Leather ones with all the charms?" Harry asked.

"What color, we can do any?"

"Dark grey, please."

"Be right back."

Harry browsed, looking at vests and coats, when a hand fell on his shoulder. A grinning Bill greeted him.

"I got lucky on the tent, we should be comfortable," he said. "Have you picked anything out here?"

"I'm getting Leather boots, with all the charms."

"Good choice, they don't last a long as Dragon Hide, but are more practical for you. Do you have a wand holster yet?"

"No, should I?" Harry asked.

"Definitely mate, not just for this trip, but also for school. You wouldn't want to lose your wand, or accidently shoot a spell in your pockets-could cause all sorts of problems," Bill smirked.

Harry nodded, thinking of Seamus and his mistakes with blasting hexes. He picked out a grey leather one for his left forearm, to match his boots. They were now ready, so after shelling out 6 galleons and 3 sickles they walked back out into the alley.

"I've got all my things except books, weren't you going to get some robes and clothes?"

"Oh yeah, Madam Malkins?"

"She's the best," Bill replied.

The clothes shopping was simpler than Bill expected. Harry just asked for a complete wardrobe, and explained about the trip, so extras were added for that. All the new clothes were placed in the chest of drawers or wardrobe modes of his trunk. The clothes were fairly expensive, but well worth it because they were charmed to grow with him for at least a reasonable growth spurt. The book store had the required texts for Bill, and Harry added to his yet to be explored collection of books, with a couple basic warding books and "Curses and Counter Curses" by Vindictus Viridain, that he saw before first year. With the days shopping complete, they were able to grab lunch before returning to the Burrow.

The Burrow was as clean as possible, Dobby having spent his time and abundant energy cleaning. All the common areas were spotless, all the laundry caught up, the lawn trimmed, and the odds and ends lying around were being hastily removed, as Harry and Bill Apperated into the yard.

"Uggh! Does it ever get any better?" Harry complained.

"It does when you do the traveling, and not be the baggage," Bill laughing at his expression. "Anyway, let's go regroup, plus I wanna check out that trunk you got."

"Ok, it's really cool, maybe a bit much, but I have a feeling it will serve me well," Harry said, thinking about how he was basically homeless.

As Bill was looking at the trunk and its different features, Harry was dragging his old trunk down the stairs. Dobby popped in behind Harry, looking put out.

"Master Harry needs to let Dobby do the work! Where does you want it?" demanded the little elf.

"Sorry Dobby, can you take it to the living room please?" asked Harry.

Joining Bill, Harry opened his old trunk. Separating out a few items, Harry tasked Dobby with getting rid of the rest.

"Yes sir, Dobby gets rid of nasty cousin's hand-me downs."

"Thanks for cleaning Dobby," Bill said, having noticed Harry's friendly treatment of the elf.

"Most welcome," said a beaming Dobby before disappearing with Harry's old clothes. Dobby reappeared by the pond, and carefully piled up all the clothes, before giggling and dancing around wildly. He was at that moment, burning them all.

"This is a great trunk Harry, I'm going to go pack my own," Bill said as he headed up the stairs. Harry only nodded, and chose a pair of khakis and a blue t-shirt to wear. After changing, he piled up the slightly too small clothes and called Dobby.

"More Dobby," Harry gave the clothes to Dobby, not noticing the soot on his cheek. Dobby popped away, only to quickly return and hand Harry the instructions for his contacts that he forgot in the pocket of his pants. Setting this aside, he finished cleaning out his trunk. All his school books, as well as his new ones went on the bookshelf, his potions kit in the ingredients cupboard, his invisibility cloak and Firebolt in the trunk space and marauders map and other parchments into the desk. Now all he had to do was remember where things were. Asking Dobby to return the now empty trunk to Ron's room, Harry sat down on the porch again. He put on the new boots, watching as they shrunk to fit, they were the most comfortable footwear he ever had.

Bill was as happy as he could remember, everything was on track, all that was left to do was get food. That could wait until tomorrow, he would have to show Harry the tent too. There were only two days left before they had to meet in Gringotts. He wondered how they would travel, hopefully not by portkey. After his own trunk was packed, Bill passed the afternoon reading reference books and making notes. He was going to give his all, not only to make money, but also to build his name as a Cursebreaker.

Harry was having a great time, looking through walls was really neat, and seeing the Burrow with Mage-sight was also cool. Colors were splashed all over the house. He had read the instructions twice, it was actually simple. All he had to do was think about seeing through a wall and he could, it seemed that intent was the key. Look for magic and he could see it. Just look around normal, and he saw nothing extra. The contacts, now activated, would dim the light if too bright, or magnify it if too little. The only thing was, he didn't understand what the colors represented when looking at magic. The instructions recommended a book to help determine what kind of magic was being seen. Harry would have to get one. Dobby announced that dinner was ready. After some roast chicken that had a slight burnt cloth taste, Bill brought up the food supplies.

"I have the list of our required food contribution, it'll be pretty steep."

"Will we get that in Diagon Alley?"

"No, mostly Muggle stores."

Dobby popped in, hands on hips. "Food shopping is an elf's job, sirs."

"Where do you shop?" asked Bill.

"The place food comes from: farm, butcher, bakers; those places. Cost less too." Dobby seemed more confident now, being bonded had changed him.

"Ok, we have 17 galleons, can you get all this?" Bill handed the list to Dobby.

"If this is all sirs want, Dobby can get it easy."


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 6**

Wind and salt spray pelted Harry' face, and he could taste it on his lips, as the three masted sailing ship left a foamy wake in the sea. He was standing on the bow, wind blowing in his hair. It was the first time Harry had even seen the ocean, and he was in awe of the vastness of it. The feeling of its power, size, and depth, was like a challenge to him. The old ship creaked and groaned, despite all the care shown in its upkeep. Only wizards, Harry thought, would use a turn of the century ship, and by turn of the century, he meant the 1800's.

"You can really feel her in a ship like this, the sea that is."

Harry looked behind him to see the ship's captain, Martin Bowhead, standing arms clasped behind his back, close cropped silver hair, and clean shaven face hard worn by the elements, looking out over the ship's polished wood deck.

"Hand built of solid oak, charmed for preservation and speed. Muggles don't see it most of the time, and when they do they thinks it's a ghost ship. She's both family and home to me." He paused to look far out to the horizon. "You're the third Potter to stand on these decks. Barbosa Potter was the first, well before my time. Charles Potter, twas your Grandfather, were next. Sailed many times in his younger days seeking treasure and adventure, and now you seek your own fortunes at sea. Quite the history she has, welcome lad, to the Flying Dutchman." Harry laughed at that, Muggles and their legends, if they only knew the truth.

Bill was green, and his hammock swaying didn't help. Damn it, not the most promising start to his career. Getting up, he made his way up to the deck, hoping fresh air would help. He banged his head on the hatch as he finally climbed out, and saw Harry; who stood at the helm, apparently learning to sail from the captain, his wand waving causing the sails to furl, and ropes to coil up. Bill grimaced, as he saw Barns Tavington grinning at him. The Hitwizard was hard to tolerate during the best of times, and this was not, under any circumstance, the best of times.

"Weasley, no sea legs huh? Hah! It's payback for that time in Crete. Remember how you left me drunk with a hag, and a bucket of raw liver?"

Just the thought of raw liver was enough for Bill, he rushed to hang over the ships side.

"I still don't know if I had a wild night, or if I was rolled in the bar," Barns added.

Wiping his mouth, Bill stayed leaning on the rail and smiled faintly at the thought.

"You just had to bring that up now?"

"Ha, like you would let it pass, how come you're so sick? Your Helper's not, he's been with the captain most of the last three days."

"I've never sailed before, hope I won't have to again. Here I was dreading an international portkey, this is way worse."

"Old Ian likes to sail; besides, a portkey wouldn't transport all the gear."

"Have you been with him before?" Bill asked.

"My second time, you?" questioned Barns.

"Not at all, it's my first trip as a Journeyman."

"Congrats, wouldn't have the patience myself, too much studying as a cursebreaker. So you brought the Boy-Who-Lived? Fancy that."

"Don't call him that, he's a good kid, not all cocky like you'd think. Who else signed on for this little party?" Bill said, changing the subject.

"Annalisa Beucourt, and her sister Belle, as her helper. For Shields there's: Owen McGonagall, and Xo Chun, he goes with Ian everywhere. I don't know the Healer, but she's damn hot, got huge knockers. Then an old Indian from the colonies, Lone Feather, he's here for the critters. They got some fat fellow as a plant picker." Barns scowled, dismissive of the other trades.

"Not a large group then, I wonder why?"

"Don't forget McDougal himself."

"Of course not, how much longer is this ride going to last anyway?"

"She's enchanted to be a fast ship, not too much longer, a day at most."

Harry watched Bill, as he was talking to the rude fellow. He was having a great time; sailing was like second nature, and with Martin a willing teacher, Harry was absorbing the lessons as fast as they were being thought up. Spells to tighten rope, or tie knots, predict the weather, and bind things down, not to mention navigational charms. He was remembering the wand movements quickly, and performing them on the first try most of the time. Just using magic, to do something out of the classroom was refreshing, and seeing its actual use was a big motivator. The days soon blended into a routine of learning to sail, eating, and sleeping.

"We are approaching Caracas soon. I almost wish this ship was slower Harry, I enjoyed this trip, a bit more than normal," said Captain Bowhead.

"Where is Caracas at sir?" asked Harry.

"Venezuela, we'll head _south_ from there," said a booming voice.

"Ian, have you met Harry yet? asked Captain Bowhead.

"Can't say that I have, pleased to meet you Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and shook the man's enormous hand, tilting his neck back to look up at the huge man in front of him. Ian's smoothed back salt-and-pepper hair complimented his azure colored casual robes, and Harry could tell by the way they pulled across his broad frame, that it was muscle that made him an intimidating sight, as much as his height. "Harry, meet Ian McDougal, leader of your expedition."

"Thank you for having me, sir."

"Not at all, you work for William Weasley don't you? I like a young man full of ambition. If I could pry you from the Captain's side for a moment, I need a word with him."

"I better check on Bill again anyway, excuse me."

Harry walked out to check on Bill, nimbly climbing the ladder down the hatch.

"You've spent quite a bit of time with young Mr. Potter, Martin," stated Ian.

"He learns so fast, it's a joy to teach him. I suspect he will get more value out of the mission than anyone else. Mind like a sponge."

"That's really good to hear, now- can you do a pick up on July 15th in El Porvenir, Panama?"

* * *

Hermione Granger sat under the terrace of vines, reading a book on the Italian language, learning to understand the conversations around her. This had to be one of the most boring trips her parents had ever planned. It was as if they didn't even consider her when planning; wine tasting, smashing grapes, and viewing the countryside were all the events scheduled. She couldn't have candy at Halloween because it would rot her teeth, but her dentist parents saw no irony in staining their teeth purple with grapes. _Noioso _was what it was, she thought sarcastically. Not allowed to bring any interesting books, and not having anyone within a decade of her age, left little in the way of entertainment. She figured Ron would be flying, Ginny gardening or swimming in the pond, Harry at the Dursley's; well at least her vacation wasn't as bad as that. She was stuck under the Tuscan sun with nothing to do.

* * *

Ron was having a grand time; no, that was an understatement, it was incredible! Dragons were awesome, the food was good, and best of all was a local witch that thought red hair was hot, although was his mum was watching him like a hawk. Charlie was laid back, being with him was good, he made things seem simple. The only thing that was not perfect, was feeling out of the loop, he knew something had happened to Harry. Thinking back to his mother's reaction and his father's anger at the letter from Bill, Ron knew it had to be more than Harry just going with Bill. He sat down for lunch, dodging the Twins' antics as they tried to check his lips, for undue redness and swelling. They claimed that was a local sickness that Ron seemed to have.

"OY! Ronnikins, did you see your little lady friend?"

"His lips do seem redder, maybe he should be checked out?"

"Prat's, you're just jealous that Ronnie seems more popular with the locals," said Ginny, joining her family at the table. "But, really Ron, maybe you should, they do seem a bit err…chapped."

Ron had felt a little relief, at Ginny sticking up for him, but he should have known better. Even though he was being teased, he still wondered what his parents hadn't told him.

"Mum," he asked, ignoring the twins, "what happened to Harry?"

Fred and George immediately sat still, and Ginny paused in mid sip of her Butterbeer.

"Just never you mind dears," Molly replied, looking away to hide her anger.

"Mum, I'm not a kid anymore, you can tell me. It can't be any worse than I've already seen."

"Yeah," added George, "it's not like he won't find out."

"As soon as he sees Harrykins that is," Fred added.

"We will see him again, won't we?" Ginny asked in a small voice, shooting a wink at the twins, to show she was playing it up. Molly sighed loudly, turning to face her kids, and struggling with telling them about the darker side of life. She would try to keep their innocence as long as she could, but in this case, the worry in Ginny's voice broke her resolve; she couldn't let them worry about him. She took the letter out of her apron, and dropped it on the table, then walked out of the room.

"Well, read it Ron." Ginny was impatient. Ron cleared his throat.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I found a Helper, so I got signed up yesterday. Harry Potter is coming_

_with me, as strange as that seems. He came to the Burrow, beat up pretty good,_

_from what I understand his Uncle did a number on him, killed his owl, and left_

_him on the side of a road somewhere. I patched him up, but he was stiff for a few_

_days. He seemed eager to go, but admitted to have nowhere else to stay. I think_

_he just wants to keep busy, and try to move on. He seems determined to take_

_care of himself, but is listening to my advice. Anyway, I got all my gear no problem,_

_tell everyone hello for me. _

_Love, Bill_

Everyone was quiet as Ron finished the letter, although Ginny seemed to have a tear in her eye. Ron just stood up, and left Bill's letter left lying on the table.

"Poor Harry got dumped by his family," Fred commented, with none of his usual cheer.

"Then has to spend the summer, working for Bill." George's attempt at a joke fell flat in the somber atmosphere.

* * *

The Wardcrafter's team from Riker's Curses and Protection Services stood in the impressively large, and impeccably clean entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. A full diagnostic evaluation was being completed, to determine if the wards on the Floo access were faulty.

"Well, what are your findings?" drawled the Malfoy Head of House.

"Sir, the wards are functioning perfectly," replied the team's leader.

"Obviously there is a flaw, if my wife can be attacked!"

"No sir, it was an inanimate object, not a person, so the wards did not recognize it.

We can put up a block on objects as well, but it will take extensive work, and much time."

"Price is not an issue, do what you must."

"Very well sir, right away." The team leader smiled, he loved these arrogant snob types.

* * *

Sand was, Harry thought, horrible stuff, as he carried loads of material up the beach. Trip after trip was needed, no magic was allowed to be used on the pre-carved runes to be used in securing the camp. Bill watched from afar, as he packed and secured the cargo on flying carpets. The heat was stifling, even with built-in climate charms on his robes to keep cool, it seemed to overpower them. It's not dry like Egypt; maybe it's the humidity that causes it to feel so uncomfortable. That blasted ship had already started to sail away as Harry and Belle arrived with the last load. Bill noted that Harry had twice the amount as the other helper, Belle, was carrying.

"Hey mate, glad to be on solid ground again?" Harry asked, as he laughed.

"Bloody ship, never again will be too soon, although it seems likely another trip will be coming soon." Bill grumbled.

"I did not mind so much, but the rooms were so small," Belle had a slight accent from her home in France.

Ian McDougal paced around, checking loads on the large flying carpets, and finishing last minute preparations before announcing it was time to head to the first sight.

"Listen up people! From here out we are on our own, the first site is in the mountains south of here. We have a long flight, trade off leading the cargo, watch for Wyverns, and stay together. I have the coordinates for our camp, so I'll lead. We leave in five minutes, no stops, so be ready." Ian delivered his speech in a clear firm tone.

"Meaning go potty now, or hold it," Bill joked, then ducked behind some bushes.

The take off was something Harry had never imagined; four loaded flying carpets, with leashes to direct them, pulled by Owen, Xo, Bill, and Lone Feather. The old Indian was easily the best flyer, having a natural grace, even better than Harry. The herbologist, Denny, was on a broom that was half a tree trunk, in Harry's opinion, but it seemed necessary for the large, slow moving man. Annalisa and her younger sister Belle, who was around 17 or so, had matching brooms-a flashy make Harry had not seen before. Bill, Barns, and Owen had Cleensweeps. Ian, Harry, and Xo were riding Firebolts, by far the fastest. Alessandra, who was the healer, flew on a magic carpet, but much smaller than the cargo carpets. The feel of being in the air again was freedom and exhilaration to Harry, all rolled into one.

Jungle and rivers passed under them, and a rotation occurred every thirty minutes changing out who was to pull the cargo. Harry was having a grand time flying, he had just been relieved by Belle from pulling the load. Putting on a burst of speed, he sped to the front. Ian was pointing to a mountain peak ahead, telling Xo to take the lead and head straight for it.

"Potter, you come with me, we'll scout ahead," the booming voice had no trouble being heard. Harry just nodded, and fell in beside the large Scotsman who was grinning broadly.

"We need to find a place suitable for camp, flat ground that's easily protected."

With that they turned up the speed, pushing the brooms to the max, ducking low over their brooms, buzzing the trees and dodging birds. What a rush; the wind in your face, speed making things blur past, with the slight risk of feathery obstacles! Harry was hard pressed to not whoop in joy. Watching Ian's every move and staying in sync almost caused Harry to miss seeing the large blur on his right. Ian however, did not, he slowed and pulled around to a stop, Harry following suit.

"Wyvern there," Ian said pointing. "It'll be after the others if we don't stop it."

"How do we do that?" Harry wondered.

"Depends on how big it is: if it's small enough we could just bind it up, if it's too large, a good stunner or shock, then binding. We can't cause any lasting harm, they're protected as mythical guardians by local wizards. Let's head over to it, stay just behind me and watch for now."

"Ok." Harry followed far enough back to be out of the way and to see clearly. The Wyvern was blue and green, it looked to be part snake, part small dragon, maybe two hundred pounds, a large tail, no legs, small arms with sharp looking claws, and a fanged mouth. It was watching them approach, tracking them with its eyes, and when they came within range it lunged. Harry startled, almost falling backward. Only reflex caught him, and he remained upright and drew his wand, silently cursing himself for not doing so earlier.

"_Incarcerous,_" boomed Ian, his spell intercepting the furious Wyvern, wrapping it up with rope.

"_Arresto Momentum_," the next spell slowed down the falling winged serpent, and he was tracking its progress with his wand as he lowered it. Harry panted, catching his breath. It was all so easy for Ian, but Harry did not even think to have his wand out. That wouldn't happen again Harry thought, be prepared, and stay alert. Looking around, it was lucky Harry had just thought to stay alert; another Wyvern was coming up fast behind Ian.

"_Petrificus Totalus,_" Harry shouted, he watched as his spell passed behind the fast flying Wyvern. He snapped off another spell, this time leading the fast moving creature. Its wings snapped together and it fell just missing Ian, as momentum carried it forward.

"_Incarcerous! Arresto Momentum_!" Ian's spells came fast, catching the Wyvern just as it looked to be breaking free of Harry's hex. This time Ian also stayed alert, but nothing else showed up.

"Thanks lad, that could of hurt," Ian grinned. "Let's find that camp site, I'll feel better once we are behind wards."


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 7**

Harry watched as Owen cleared the brush, transfiguring the dense scrub into sand. Camp was roughly a square, that was 100 feet across, and a pad of smooth ground. The tents sprang up quick, a large one in the middle that Harry helped set up, for the kitchen and medical area, Ian's fancy tent was just behind it and the rest in a circle around those. Bill had his tent setup in a flash, and Harry ducked in to place his and Bills trunk inside. Dobby was traveling inside the tent, apparently it stayed the same packed or setup and, he took them into the bunk room, which was a door located on the back wall, of the main room, and to the left side. It had three sets of bunk beds, lined up in a row, and nothing else making it very utilitarian. The main room held a grey couch and chair, in a sitting section, and table with four chairs in a small kitchenette off to the side. Another door led to a small bath which was on the back wall and to the right. All in all, it was basic but serviceable.

"Is we there Harry Potter sir? Can Dobby start cooking now?"

"Yes and yes, come on I'll show you to the kitchen." The little elf followed behind Harry as he turned right around and went to the Big Tent.

"Something quick and easy but enough for nine, I'll be in to help soon as I can. Ian wants a meeting soon as everyone is set up."

"OK Harry sir, chicken soup, coming up," Dobby had already jumped into motion. As Harry approached Bill, Ian was lining him out on the perimeter wards.

"I'm on it, Ian. Hey Harry, come on lets get to work," Bill said as Ian walked off.

"What do we do?"

"Here take these runes and place one each on the north east and west corners. Dig down a little and kick some dirt over them. They will connect with these two in a straight line so make sure you are past the tents." Harry ran off to do this as Bill shook his head yelling for him to come to the other end afterwards. They met back up on Bill's side.

"Ok those were what we call function runes, they cause the effect. They will be always active so there is no trigger, this is the control rune, it sends power to the function runes and, must be charged by a wizard or a charging rune. When breaking a ward, this is the main target. They are usually concealed and protected. Destroy this and the wards cascade causing some kind of back lash or outright explosion." Bill was in teacher mode.

"Isn't that bad?" interrupted Harry.

"Oh Yeah, damages the site, hurts or kills people, what you have to do is disconnect its power, and drain it. For us it doesn't matter, this ward just keeps out pests. You know bugs, snakes and other creatures."

"Will it keep out Wyvern?" Harry asked slightly worried.

"Maybe, a young one, most have too much magic and could get through if it really wanted to. This would discourage it though. So let's put this control rune in that tree, between Barns tent and Owens." Bill directed Harry, he did not know whose tent was whose.

"Shouldn't we put in the middle by the big tent?"

"No it would go boom if broken remember."

"Right, defiantly not there."

"No here is good enough, we use a sticking charm on the back, and I carve a quick charging rune in this tree, link them up and, up go the wards. There a lesson in Warding 101 for newbie's." Bill carefully moved his wand on the tree and shavings fell as he created the rune. Muttering an incantation Harry saw a brown glow flash from the charging rune to the control.

"Wow, lot of power here." Bill said as he quickly changed the charging rune slightly.

"There all done, lets go report back in for the meeting. This is the way it always is, before an expedition, Harry, none of the crew knows where or what we're going after. Keeps things safer, with less chance of being jumped or being beaten to the site by another team." Bill supplied this information while they made their way back to the Big Tent as Harry called it.

"Welcome again, for those who I have never met I'm Ian McDougal, this is a specific mission, we are looking for an artifact. It's a gold ring carved with runes a triangle will be suspended inside. The commission on this artifact is 10,000 galleons paid by Gringotts. Some records and writings say it was taken as plunder from the islands to the north and gifted to a High Priest of the Toltec people."

Harry looked around at the room's layout, as Ian spoke, two rows of tables with benches and a plain floor made up the most of it a canvas roof and a partition separating the kitchen. He noticed Belle leaning up against a table. She was pretty, he noted, blond hair delicate features, slim and petite. Just like her sister, Annalisa. Xo sitting near her was a short stocky man of 50 or so maybe Chinese. He had a lot of scar's visible. Owen McGonagall was similar to his aunt but far more cheerful. He had large shoulders and a sandy mop of hair. Alessandra was a dark haired witch with olive skin. Harry couldn't help but notice her shirt was stretched tight over her chest. It happened then quickly just in a flash her shirt became transparent showing a purple lacy bra and oddly squished breasts from the shirt he couldn't see before reappearing. Harry fell over sideways, in shock, banging the table. He quickly straightened up blushing beet red, even before noticing everyone looking at him. He turned to face Ian who barely paused in his speech.

"A recent discovery in an old journal remarked upon it as being taken by the Spanish and offered as a bribe to an Incan King. This king had a Wizard advisor trusted above all others. The site we are at is rumored to be his last known whereabouts. Records of Spanish Wizards serving under Francisco Pizarro during the conquering of the Incan peoples said a heavily warded temple was located here. They were never able to break the wards. That is the reason we are here."

"What's this triangle thing do," Barns asked.

"It is what it is; our job is to find it. All items of value found, be they plant, animal or artifact get pooled. A share will be paid out per your contract of the total value. If we find our mark early we have authorization to hit an island off the Azores that was a rumored pirate hoard. Meet here at 7 o'clock for assignments. It seems we have a dinner on the stove, thank you Belle."

"Oh um, it is not my doing sir."

"That's Dobby sir," Harry said "He's my elf."

"You convinced an elf to travel? Amazing, mine won't leave the manor except by direct order." Ian looked at Harry in surprise.

"Dobby's always been a little different, he does what he wants. Anyway he fixed chicken soup; I'll just tell him we're ready. Harry walked to the Kitchen.

After everyone had eaten and thanked a beaming Chef Dobby. Bill and Harry headed back to the tent.

"So what is your take on or job?" Bill asked.

"I really don't know, I don't even know where we are."

"Northern Ecuador, a nine hour broom trip covers a lot of ground."

"Oh wow, what about the muggles? Why didn't they see us?"

"The Cargo Carpets have a disillusionment enchantment woven into them. That creates a field around them hiding us from view. It wasn't until you and Ian took off that anyone left them."

"Right, what do we do tomorrow?"

"Get your rest Harry, because tomorrow is when the fun begins."

Mid-morning found a sweaty Harry casting a new hex he learned called a Ribbon Cutter. It was a four foot long band of grey light that cut through all brush and trees in its path. Bill followed casting detection spells left and right.

"We're doing this to beat the unplotable ward. Once we have a rough idea of the where the corners are we can find the function runes and a counter can be created." Bill explained all the while casting back and forth as Harry steadily cut a path and swatted bugs. The jungle reluctantly gave way as Bill directed Harry on a path only he could see.

A clicking noise drew Harry's attention. He looked off into the jungle curiously. Not hearing it again he continued to clear a trail. Bill was focused on his Reviling Charm and tracing the ward line of the perimeter did not even notice the pause. Finding what had to be a corner Bill stopped.

"Hold up Harry, this is a corner. I'll mark it then we continue." He then started to transfigure a pole with a small flag as a marker. Harry watched absently as he dug threw his backpack for a water bottle. Grabbing two and tossing one to Bill he dropped his pack and sat against a tree. Bill copying him on the other side of the trail cast a quick cooling charm on his bottle. Harry looked up annoyed at not knowing the charm.

"_Frigus_, is the incantation then tap your bottle with your wand." Bill watched as Harry did as told. The spell worked perfectly.

"You really pick up spells fast Harry."

"Lately it seems as if I can focus and remember things, a lot easier or just more naturally."

"I've noticed your growth spurt you've gotten taller and more broad already. I expect the…" Bill looked around… "elixir is causing that effect."

"I'm not gonna complain—"

A sudden loud clicking came again. This time a Harry remembered where he'd heard a similar noise. He quickly stood and drew his wand.

"Bill are there Aromantulas around here?"

"Worse, the ones in South America can jump" Bill said in a grim tone, a frown on his face. "Let's head back down the trail to that clearing we passed. Harry nodded bent down scooped up his pack and started back up the trail. Bill following behind wand at the ready. Harry was just at the opening when Bill cast a spell. Harry saw a red burst of sparks soar into the sky and create a loud pop! Then he saw why. Coming up the trail were three large spiders. Bands of yellow wrapped their black bodies; they were large maybe six feet. They were far more fearsome looking than Aragog's family, as they charged toward Bill. Orange light sped toward them blasting the lead spider back but not stopping it. Harry spun around in the middle of the clearing, wand held high, ready to help Bill. A loud crash to the side caused Harry to turn, it looked like Bill was on his own as two more spiders came out of the jungle.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" the spell had no effect on the large spider approaching. It clicked its pinchers menacingly, its many beady eyes looking right at the large prey. Harry stood firm, he had no where to go, Bill was backed up to him.

"_Tarantallegra" _Harry cast, recalling Draco hexing him and causing him to dance. It worked on the spider as well, all eight legs were moving in a lively Italian folk dance. Carrying it away from, Harry and to the other side of the clearing, Harry couldn't help but watch as it progressed. The other spider rushed forward causing Harry to startle and cast quickly, the now familiar Ribbon Cutter launched out of Harry's wand severing the front two legs off the spider. It still kept coming so Harry cast as fast as he could, his next cutter reflecting off its armored back. Aiming lower his next spells hacked away at its legs slowing its advance.

A blue transparent light slammed into the spider in front of Harry, causing its remaining legs to fold up, as it rolled over dead. Barns landed from broomstick his wand still trained on the now dead spider, shifting he sent a series of spells past Harry. Bill grunted as splatter hit his face. Blasting hexes flashing from his wand holding the spider's back. Two were down and smoking when a volley of spells shredded the remaining spider. Behind Bill a crow landed and turned into Lone Feather. The old Indian was chuckling. Bill turned at the sound and saw the dancing spider, Harry standing at his back coated in gooey brown spider bits, a hacked up dead spider not three feet away and Barns lying on the ground howling with laughter.

Lone Feather turned to the dancing spider and raised his wand.

"_Calax Viscus_!" The same transparent blue light flew from his wand and struck the spider. It curled up and lay still.

"Yuck!" Harry was wiping off the spider bits.

"Let me help," Bill says with a grin. He then pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry was expecting a vanishing spell, or some cleaning charm. What he was not expecting was a cold jet of water, much less two other's as Barns and Lone Feather joined in. A red sputtering Harry was left to trudge after Bill, back down the trail to continue where they left off. Apparently, this was all part of a days work. Looking back Harry saw, Lone Feather was harvesting spider venom and Barns stood by looking for more spiders, not that he didn't give Harry a jaunty wave in salute.

Harry walked into the Big Tent after a hot and very soapy shower. He was not as tired as expected after all day of spell casting, and hiking in the jungle. The giant spiders were the only creatures they encountered so after the adrenalin wore off it was business as usual. Dobby had a plate heaped with food in front of him almost before he sat.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said digging in. Sandwiches and water were lunch and that close to six hours ago. On the other side of the room Barns was regaling Ian, Owen and Annalisa with the tale of the dancing spider.

"Here drink this," said a quiet voice in his ear. Looking back Harry saw Alessandra holding a purple potion. "It's a pepper up potion."

Harry blushed beet red as he saw her remembering the see thru shirt trick from yesterday.

"I…I'm ok I don't need a potion." Harry stammered.

"You sure, you cast spells all day, Belle was almost completely exhausted."

"I feel fine," Harry said regaining some of his composure.

"Let me check, I can't have the crew sick or not able to perform."

She then waved her wand in a complicated pattern around Harry. She looked surprised then smirked. "Oddly enough you still have quite a bit of magical energy left, I guess it takes more than giant man eating spiders to slow you down." Her tone was playful and slightly sultry. This set off Harry's blush off again. "But still it won't hurt to take the potion and you'll feel better in the morning."

"Alright" Harry muttered as he downed the potion.

"Good boy," She laughed and ruffled his hair, walking over to sit with Belle, an extra sway in her hips just to tease him. Belle smirked at Alessandra as she sat, looking over at Harry coughing, having swallowed his milk wrong.

"Stop being such a tease," Belle mock scolded, "poor boy is so shy you'll cause him to injure himself." It was said it a whispered tone.

"It's just a joke, I've noticed he blushes every time I'm around. It is good for him, with those looks, and that much power and fame not too many girls will be able to resist him."

"Agreed, so long as he is not a pig." Her voice was quiet, the French accent only slightly noticeable.

"OY! I was not dancing with the bloody thing, don't even know how. I just didn't know any other spells. Petrificus Totalus just bounced off." Harry's spoke loudly trying to justify his actions.

"Alright alright, but you should have seen it from my angle. You put up a good fight for the spells you know." Barns said between chuckles. They continued on for laughing and bantering a while longer before heading off to bed.

(a/n The reviews have been helpful, Thanks for the feed back!)


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 8**

In the tent, Harry had moved his trunk near the couch and had it in bookshelf form, while reading from his copy of "Curses and Counter Curses", trying to improve his limited repertoire. It was easily an hour before Bill returned, having to report in on the days findings after dinner.

"So, what's with all the blushing around a certain Healer?" Bill's tone was playful, an eyebrow cocked mockingly high.

"It's these bloody contacts; I notice her chest, and these things consider that intent to look through her shirt. I can't even look at the witch without thinking about it. That's not all, she's noticed my blushing as well, and has taken to flirting with me." Harry's tone was exasperated.

"Must be rough, seeing a beautiful witch like that," Bill sounded less than sympathetic. "On a more serious note, thank you, funny or not, that dancing spell saved our arses. You really stepped up out there, and Ian told me about the Wyvern as well. You've got him impressed, that's not easy to do."

"Thanks," Harry said sheepishly, "I'm studying other hexes and curses now, in case something like that comes up again."

"That's good, 'cause it will. I was using _Reducto, _the wand motion is simply a jab in the direction you want to cast. It's about the fastest offensive hex I know. It is commonly used to blast objects out of the way. I think it was used in mining originally." Teacher Bill was back.

"I'll remember that, thanks."

"I'm tired, you have the eleven till midnight watch, stay within the wards and circle camp. Stay alert."

"Ok, I guess I'll read till then."

"I've got the last watch, so I'm off to bed now, see you in the morning."

Harry sat up reading, the book was almost like a dictionary; it listed curses and hexes in alphabetic order with their counter just below. As he skimmed through the book, he chose some to remember and others to skip. No use trying to memorize them all, some were just silly. He was nearly 300 pages in when it was time for his watch. Heading outside with a work robe on for warmth, he saw Annalisa coming around the back of his tent.

"Evening Harry, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Annalisa Beucourt."

"Harry Potter," he replied, shaking her hand.

"Oh no, that's not the way at all; you must gently take my hand, bow, and press a light kiss on the back if I'm married; and just brush it with your lips if I am still courting a prospective husband. Her voice was light and soft.

"Very well then milady," Harry replied playing along. He bowed over her hand and placed a light kiss on the back.

"Well done, we'll make a charming gentleman out of you yet."

"I see you like a challenge."

"Maybe so, but it won't be, I think." She said contemplatively, with her finger tapping her lips, as she left for her tent with a light smile directed at Harry. "All was clear on my watch, young sir."

Harry continued walking the circle, listening to the sounds of the night, and feeling the cool breeze. It would have been pitch black if not for a light stone on top of the big tent. It gave off just enough light to be a comfort. All in all, it was a boring hour, but it gave him time to think about and practice the wand movements for the new spells he'd read about.

When Xo took over, he almost didn't notice his approach, he moved with such a quiet, graceful stride.

"All quiet," Harry said as he came around to Bill's tent, "good night."

The Chinaman just nodded and continued on.

Not too far away, on an island south of Port Royal by about seventy miles, Remus Lupin lay in the sand watching his friend running up the beach. It was a private island known as Black Isle, hidden behind old wards as well as some new ones. Sirius Black, the current owner and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, was here to recuperate from a prolonged stay at Azkaban Prison.

"Moony, this is the life huh, relaxing in the warm sun? No stress, things are finally looking up. I just parrot posted a letter to Harry as well."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? His relatives don't tolerate magic well."

"It should be alright, I mean they couldn't get angry at him for receiving mail could they?"

"I would say so, but he can probably handle it."

"He is quite skilled, and speaking of, how about another practice duel?"

"Fine, but it is embarrassing to get beat by a straight out of jail wizard you know."

"Cut yourself a break Moony, I was the International Dueling Champ for three years running."

"Fine, but if this hurts, you can make your next batch of potion yourself."

The next days flew by in a blur of hacking jungle by day, and reading about more hexes by night for Harry. He had moved into the books left to him by the Flamel's. They really were good, some had huge lists of spells, and others discussed theory of various topics. His current book discussed casting spells and the role of intent and focus when doing so. Not only could the power be controlled, but effect as well. The book also mentioned Occlumency several times, as a most useful skill for all magic users. Already appreciating the benefits of memory, he resolved to research this skill as well.

It was just recently however that Harry had looked at the Pensieve, it was quite a surprise to find himself within a memory. The detail, and the fact that he could see everything, was fascinating. It seems that many of the memories were of Nicholas giving lectures about different topics to wizards and witches in a large auditorium. After the first memory Harry watched, he came out in a panic thinking he was late for his watch. He stumbled out of the Pensieve, and looking at his watch, damn, it had stopped working. Stepping outside he found that it was still light, certainly not midnight yet. He had spent only twenty minutes or so watching a two hour lecture on wand movements and the positive effects of precision movements in spell casting. He stood in thought in the doorway to the tent.

"Hey Harry, looking through the walls of Alessandra's tent?" Bill asked with a big grin as he walked up to the tent.

"No," Harry responded seriously, "come in here. I need to show you this."

Bill did as asked, slightly worried by Harry's tone. When he did, he saw a small chest and stone bowl on Harry's trunk. It was glowing with the light of a silvery liquid.

"What's all this, then?" Bill pointed at the bowl.

"It's a Pensieve, it views a memory, that's what all these are. Harry waved his hand over the chest. It was given to me by the Flamel's, I just watched a two hour lecture that Nicholas gave almost 300 years ago, and it took only twenty minutes."

"That's what they meant in that letter, it said they gave you their treasure. I wondered if it was a lot of gold, but thought it rude to ask."

Harry nodded, it did make sense. He used his wand to scoop up the memory and place it back it the vial, returning it to the chest and looking at the labels of the others. This time he saw one that was in the front and labeled 'View First'. Taking it and pouring it into the Pensieve, he turned to look at Bill.

"All you have to do is put your finger in it, coming?"

With that, Harry found himself looking at a comfortable study with what could only be Nicholas and Penerelle Flamel, sitting on a small couch. Bill appeared beside him, looking around in stunned belief.

"Harry Potter, we made this memory to guide you in the use of a Pensieve,"

Penerelle was talking to but not quite looking at him. Bill seemed stunned, but was paying rapt attention. She went on to describe the uses and methods for Pensieve's, how memories could be pulled from the mind, and how to return them. Harry listened carefully, and watched her demonstrate all the things she explained. Then Nicholas spoke for the first time.

"You will find many memories that we have collected, some are lessons in what we consider the basics of becoming a capable wizard, some are historical events we witnessed, and the others are just because we thought they would help you get to know and understand us better. In any event, they are yours. I give you warning, some people or officials of the Ministry would try to confiscate them, so use discretion."

The memory ended, and they were returned to the tent. Neither spoke for a few moments, Harry thinking of the potential for learning and also how it could be used if Sirius or Remus were present. Bill knew it could be of help for studying the site they were trying to enter.

"I'll keep this to myself Harry, would you mind if I use it as well?"

"No, I mean, yes you can use it too, let's just not tell anyone else."

"Sounds good, wanta watch another?"

"Yeah!" Harry said as if it were obvious, and scooped up the memory as Bill picked out another.

That night on Harry's watch, he took over for Belle, who was so tired, she barely nodded as she left for her tent. Harry watched her go, it wasn't that she was out of shape, just not used to all the activities, he thought. He walked the now well worn circle path around the tents, slowly lost in thought, but still watching the darkness around him. After that first watch he had learned not to look at the light stone in camp, as it took away some of his night vision, still, he could see very well. After a few laps, boredom set in, and Harry started looking at the creature repellant ward with mage sight, and then switched to looking through trees, before a slight sound caught his attention, causing him to look up. Barns' tent was there, and he saw right through the walls. Barns was standing in front of a mirror, flexing his arm muscles to himself, causing Harry to snicker. Looking past Barns' tent, the next tent he saw was all dark. Switching to mage sight, he saw that enchantments on the tents looked similar to those on the Burrow, "makes sense," he thought. It was then he started to notice a slight drain on his magic, and wondering if using his contacts cost so much energy, he returned to normal sight.

The first thing he saw was a black shadow slide across the trail. "Liethifold" he thought, he recognized it from Professor Lupin's dark creatures class.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Prongs lit up the night, chasing after the dark shape.

"What was it?" asked Owen, who had been just leaving his tent to take over the watch.

"Liethifold," Harry replied calmly, after Dementors he wasn't fazed in the least. "I felt its draw on my magic first, then saw it. Looks a little like a dirty rug."

"Good job, that was some Patronus." Owen seemed slightly out of breath, but his wand was up and held steady. "I'll take over now, you go get some rest."

Owen's voice had a touch of surprise in it. He had expected Belle or Harry to set off an alarm if something unusual occurred, not just deal with it in such a relaxed manner.

The next morning saw everyone in the Big Tent after breakfast, looking to Ian who wanted a meeting.

"Well, that was another excellent breakfast, you Helpers are getting off easy this trip, thanks to Chef Dobby. I want Bill, Annalisa, Owen, and Xo with me, the rest stay away from the site at this time. We will complete the preliminary site survey, to figure out these concealment wards. It will take some time with the erratic shape of the ward lines. This will be a tricky and dangerous task. Any questions?"

"Lone Feather and I plan to head toward the river looking for plants, can we take the Helpers?" This was asked by Denny, in an almost whining voice.

"That's fine with me, if it's ok with Bill and Annalisa."

Bill looked at Harry and nodded, but Annalisa had tasks for Belle. Ian looked up, to announce that everyone was to regroup by two o'clock.

Harry left to pack his gear, agreeing to meet Denny in an hour. He was halfway to his tent, when a large red bird landed on his shoulder. He stayed still not knowing what to do. After a bit a loud voice in his ear caused him to jump.

"Take the Letter-Don't have all Day!" The voice squawked.

A parrot, it was a parrot with a letter tied to its leg. Looking around to make sure no one saw him scared of the bird, he took both the note and bird into Bill's tent. He offered it some water, but this apparently wasn't good enough.

"Mai-Tai and Mangos!" The bird squawked in a snobbish sort of way.

"Err… I only have water," Harry said slowly, holding out a cup.

"Uncouth, people." The parrot insulted, cocking its head to the side.

"Right, I'm sorry," Harry said, incredulous at having this conversation with a bird.

"Charmed, I'm sure. Winston Redcrest the III at your service, Sorry."

"No, my name is…never mind, I don't have time for this." Harry put the water in front of "Winston", and took the letter.

_**Mr. Harry J Potter – Junior Marauder**_

_** Harry, how are things? We can exchange letters with the bird that brought**_

_**this missive. You shouldn't send your own owl, it's quite a journey. By the way, don't get the Parrot started on its "Qualifications" or you'll get an earful. Moony and I are relaxing, and regaining our health, if you know what I mean. It's all white sand and blue water for us old dogs to play in. Wish you were here, write back.**_

_** Padfoot & Moony **_

Smiling, Harry quickly wrote, detailing about what had happened so far, where he was, and who he was with.

_**Padfoot and Moony**__**,**_

_** I am doing well now, but it started pretty rough. My uncle killed Hedwig and ditched me, but I'm ok now. I met Bill Weasley, and he needed help, so I'm with him. Lots has happened lately, at Gringotts I was left things from the Flamel's. Did you know Penerell was a Potter? I found out I had a family vault, but there's not much in it. I am learning loads of magic, I even sailed a ship. I am a Cursebreaker's Helper now. I got to hurry now though. Can you write back? I hope so.**_

_** HJP**_

A quick Impervious charm on the parchment and a small bit of string, and the parrot flew off to the north, still angry over Harry's lack of mangos.

Harry soon saw why Denny had wanted a Helper. The fatso could hardly travel on a cleared path, much less clear his own at the same time. This was left to Harry, as Lone Feather just gave him a slight smile and turned into a crow, hopping from branch to branch just behind Harry's path of destruction.

"Hold up there boy, I need to collect the leaves of this bush here. They sell for 2 Sickles a leaf." Harry gritted his teeth at the pompous man calling him boy. Lone Feather perched above, watching the area around. Harry chugged some water, and practiced some different hexes on a tree as he waited. It didn't take long, and they were on their way again. Several stops later saw them to the edge of a fast flowing stream, large rocks in the middle the tops covered in moss, the water splashing on the other half keeping it clean.

"The moss is what we're after: it's a useful potion ingredient, six Sickles an ounce, after being ground down of course." He handed Harry a bag, an instructed him to hop onto the boulders, and put all the moss into the bag. Harry grumbled, but did as told, the bag held a surprising amount of moss. "Must be enchanted," Harry thought. After an hour of collecting, and fully testing the waterproof charms on his boots, he returned a full bag to Denny, who was sitting on a log dozing in the sun. Lone Feather was nowhere to be seen. Handing the bag over woke the Herbologist.

"Better head back then, what say you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, actually. Where is Lone Feather?"

"Around somewhere I suspect, come let us go." Denny rocked back and forth to gain momentum and struggled to his feet. Harry had to work not to laugh at this. They began heading up the trail, when a slight rustle caused Harry to look back. He saw a Green Tree Boa wrapped around a dark bird.

_"Let it go," _he hissed to the snake. It looked up at him curiously.

"_Why, should I_?" It asked.

"_The bird is a friend_," Harry said with menace, oh, how he hated snakes. He started to draw his wand, watching the snake's tongue flicker.

"_Very well speaker, I shall do as asked_." The snake uncoiled slowly, slithering back from the crow. As soon as it was away, Lone Feather transformed. He was rubbing his neck and gasping. The snake was slithering away quickly, when Harry heard it hiss, "_I must find another lunch."_

Denny was backing away, and looking shocked. Lone Feather stood, weaving, and croaked out a thank you. He tapped his neck with his wand, and a slight glow of a numbing charm was seen.

"I just helped; it wasn't that big a deal," Harry said.

"Perhaps to you, but I was the one stuck with a snake wrapped around my neck. I couldn't change back until it was off, so you did save my life, thank you." The words were quietly said, pain evident, but the meaning was clear. Harry bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"You have a valuable gift to speak to other creatures. One I wish I had as well."

"People back home think its dark magic." Harry said bitterly.

"It is not, nature magic maybe, but dark no, not unless you use it that way."

"I say, do you need help, chap?" Denny interrupted. Lone Feather's eyes glinted, remembering the sleeping fool would not wake, during all his thrashing and falling from a tree, but the young man turned to a slight rustle of his wing.

"No," he replied slowly, "let us return to camp."

The trip back was slow; Lone Feather rubbing his neck, and Denny slowing them down to pretend to look at a plant while catching his breath. It was a grateful Harry that met Bill in the Big Tent.

"It's going to take some time to get into this one Harry. The Warder used a sunburst pattern to place his runes, probably due to their worship of the sun. What that means for us, is a lot of Arithmancy before we can be placing our own function runes in to override theirs," Bill explained. Harry nodded his understanding, a little confused at how one ward counters another.

"What do you need me to do?"

"We have to cast some spells at the wards that test the interactions with the wards energy. This is the boring part; you will just follow me around writing down readings as I call them out." Harry shrugged, and went to get a bite to eat; he seemed to be eating a lot.

Lone Feather and Denny were speaking with Ian, and placing the plant findings with the collected spider venom. Ian looked at Harry as he was standing up, and nodded, recognizing his help again.

Bill was right, it could be a little boring, but Harry was actually glad of the slow pace. His mornings were spent with Bill, copying down equations and facts on the wards that Harry really didn't understand much of, even though Bill explained it all clearly. Harry felt bad, until Bill told him it was very advanced Arithmancy, and it was over the Hogwarts and NEWT level anyway. After lunch; Bill, Annalisa, and Ian, would sit and share notes, and brainstorm on how to proceed, where to test next, and what to expect.

Belle was carving various runes into dragon bone as directed by Annalisa, Harry was planning to help, but lacked the knowledge, and as Bill did not have the time to teach him at the moment, and it was easer to let her get on with it. So Harry's afternoons were free for a while, he dove into studying, and actually doing his summer homework. He also spent much of his time in the Pensieve when Bill wasn't using it, to review the day's work.


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 9**

"Listen up," Ian's deep baritone cut through the chatter, and turned all attention towards him.

"The Unplottable Wards are bypassed, thanks to some skilled Arithmancy by Annalisa and Belle. Thank you ladies," he paused, as they smiled in acknowledgement. "Now rest up, gather up your supplies, and tomorrow we start to crack this thing. Meet here at seven for assignments." With that, Ian walked out into the South American sun, pausing just a moment to feel it on his face, before taking a calming breath and walking to his tent.

His tent was much larger than most, an expense he easily justified by living in it two thirds of the year or better. The first room he entered was a sitting room with a full kitchen and bath. A hallway led to several rooms: a spare bedroom, the master suite, and his study. The study was the room he entered, sitting behind a big, marble topped desk.

The walls all were covered in clippings, or articles, and even pictures that showed artifacts of Atlantis. A map of the Atlantic Ocean had red lines tracing out a triangle, Muggles would call it the Bermuda Triangle, wizards however, knew better. They were the most complex Confusion and Concealment wards ever to exist. If suspicions were truth, they hid an entire continent.

On each corner of the triangle, was a smaller picture of a triangle inside a golden hoop, each one representing a key. Each triangle was a different color, and a matching picture on the opposite wall showed the keys from the map. A yellow triangle was listed as Confusion, and gave details that were known of its location. The blue was listed as Concealment, and a red with a question mark…

Ian had many things on his mind; he stood on the brink of a life goal, to find one of the Keys of Atlantis. It took a moment for him to calm himself and focus on the task at hand. He needed a plan; it was his responsibility to see to the safety and profit of his team. He would tackle the front door himself. Annalisa was good; she had spent the better part of eight years with him, but was methodical and orderly. This would require the forceful approach. Weasley was a newbie, admittedly a good one, with an intuition and feel for magic that could not be taught. He took a common sense approach, that and he had an excellent mentor. Xo would come with him of course; they had faced dangers together for thirty-six years now. But who to take with him, and who to try the back door? Which team members would be the best together? His thoughts turned to Harry, he had seen Helpers come and go, but for one so young, he was showing great promise. He would be perfect Apprentice material once he was of age. He lit his pipe and poured a glass of scotch, this would take some thought…

* * *

Xo watched the young man walk to the edge of the wards, and sit leaning against a tree. It wasn't the first time he found himself contemplating him. He carried himself well and kept his composure in the face of threat. Looking at him now, Xo knew he was meditating, organizing his mind; he couldn't help but watch the progress over the past few days, although it would have to stop soon or Potter would sense his intrusion. His mind was becoming orderly enough for him to notice another presence now. The Mind Arts were a difficult skill to learn, but once you had a start there was no limit on the things you could achieve.

Xo walked forward and sat cross-legged by Potter, who merely opened an eye briefly, and resumed his meditating. Xo soon joined him, becoming lost in his own mind as well.

One of the Flamel memories was of a younger Albus Dumbledore learning Occlumency from Penerelle. Harry had watched, learning the steps: first, clear your mind of thoughts; second, create a way to organize them, a way of sorting them out. The next step was to sort out all thoughts and memories, filing them away in a manner that would allow you to recall them faster. Finally, create protections around your organized mind, something familiar and comforting works best.

So it was that Harry, in his mind, sat in front of a chest much like his new one that was placed in a plain room similar to his old room at the Dursley's. Each compartment created for a different type of memory or thought, and the top of the trunk open for new thoughts and memories that occurred in the times between him clearing his mind. These were the only thoughts vulnerable as it was, without a compartment being opened, if that happened he would know. It was time consuming sorting thoughts, and he had made it back to his eighth birthday, but these memories were hazy and unclear. So he just grouped them all in a compartment dedicated to early years. Doing so, he knew eventually each one would have to be addressed, but it was not as if he thought of or needed those memories often. It was a little like cheating to him, but it made sense to do it this way.

In his mind, he sat on the floor beside his trunk in an empty room. The room represented the whole of his mind, a door with no locks his only protection. He knew he needed some kind of defense, but what? What should he use to be safe, to stop people from seeing his organization? Penerelle had said, "an organized mind is an easy mind to read by a skilled Legilimens." Then he thought of his invisibility cloak, he pictured it in his mind; the feel, the color, the texture of the fabric, and the small embroidered symbol at the hem, causing a mental version to materialize and cover him and his trunk. Lifting the edge, Harry saw his hand appear, then disappear as he dropped it back down. It was not a physical protection, but it would confuse anyone taking a peek in his mind.

A hand on his shoulder brought Harry out of meditation; he looked up to see Xo.

He had a look of shock and bewilderment plainly displayed on his face.

"I have been watching your progress in organizing your mind; it was going well, but now I see nothing." Xo was clearly curious. "I would like to know how this is, I can understand your wish to keep this private, but some things can cause you harm."

"You are a Legilimens then?" Harry asked, not pleased with the thought.

"I am, but I have not violated your privacy, only looked in on surface thoughts."

Harry hesitated, before deciding to explain what he did and how, to make sure nothing would cause him harm.

"This compartment with your younger years memories, it is not locked is it?"

"No, just like all the rest."

"Good, it will do no harm then. I see now why you completed this so quickly. It is not the best way, but you have time to sort them out, and like you said-they are not of great importance or use to you. Being young has worked to your advantage; imagine having just another ten years to sort."

"That would have taken a long time," Harry said in wonder.

"It took me three years to do, but I was forty when I began to learn."

"What did you use to organize your thoughts?" Harry asked.

Xo looked at him for a long time before slowly answering.

"An art gallery."

* * *

Dinner was in full swing in the Big Tent when Harry and Xo arrived. Barns and Owen were laughing loudly, Bill in an intense conversation with Annalisa, and Alessandra was watching Lone Feather with a professional eye. Harry sat across from Belle, and was served by Dobby, and once again thanked him for the food.

"You are very polite to your elf, an unusual trait amongst the British." Belle arched a golden eyebrow in question, and gestured with her hand at Dobby's retreating form.

"He is more of a friend to me, that enjoys cooking and cleaning…a lot." Harry smirked.

"Still, you treat him well, we have two elves at home and they are happy enough. Not quite as," she struggled for the right word, "Exuberant as him."

"He was that way when I met him, we just bonded not long ago."

"I see, where is your home then, does he not like it there?"

"I… I don't exactly have one. I would call Hogwarts my home, at least for now."

"Oh sorry, I didn't think. My home is in France, a small chateau not far from the Spanish border. My Fiancé Jean lives in Paris with his family; after the wedding, I don't know where we will live."

"When is the wedding then?"

"August 21st, it is a contract marriage, but we have both known about it for years. I can say that I have come to love him very much."

"I didn't know that there were still marriage contracts?"

"Oh yes, in our world at least. Mine is a magically binding agreement, it cannot be voided, they are common ways to settle debts or to gain allies for older families. Well, at least in France, I don't know about England so much."

A loud dinging noise drew everyone's attention to Ian for the second time that day.

"I have come up with a plan. Annalisa, Xo, Belle, and I will attempt to gain access through the front entrance. Bill, Owen, Barns, and Harry will tackle the back door. I need not remind you of the danger we could face, expect anything, and be prepared. Lone Feather, will you be able to fly tomorrow?" Some surprise was shown from those who did not know of his injury.

"Yes," was the stoic reply.

"Good, I would like you to carry messages from each party…oh and be sure not to cross the ward lines."

Lone Feather simply nodded his acceptance, and resumed eating.

"That leaves Denny and Alessandra to hold the camp, neither of you should leave. Alessandra, be prepared for injuries just in case."

"Always, I'll have a kit of potions for everyone to take with them ready by morning."

"Thank you, Alessandra. Get your gear packed with extra food and water, and get some rest everyone. Good night."

Harry noticed Bill's intent look, and as he made a gesture at the door, Harry said goodnight to Belle, smiled at Alessandra with no blush, and gave Lone Feather a nod, as he followed Bill back to their tent.

"This is it Harry, here is where I make or break my career. Ian's giving me a chance by not having Annalisa lead the second team. So, we need to set up our packs, and go tell Dobby we'll need food for three days, for four people." Harry simply called Dobby's name, and he popped in.

"Hello Dobby, you are doing a great job with the cooking. Can I also request food packed for four, to last three days with water. Can you do that please?"

"Yes, Master Harry sir. Dobby is having so much fun, and all the wizards and witches is being very nice to Dobby, sir."

"Good, check with Ian about his crew, and their food needs as well, please."

Dobby popped away, eager to complete his task and happy for the work. A chime sounded that had Harry confused, but Bill went to the door and let Owen and Barns in. A quick glance from Harry reassured him that his Pensieve was put away.

"I thought we should make plans, and decide on our roles within the group." Owen said, as he sat at the table invited by Bill.

"Yeah, I was surprised by Ian sending me along; my typical and primary task is to keep the camp secure, and guard the loot." Barns added to the conversation, rolling his hand in the air, as if his explanation was obvious. Perhaps it was to the others, but Harry was learning as he went.

"He is nervous of this mission," Owen was saying, "and doesn't know what to expect. Some pretty stout resistance would be my guess."

"We'll handle it," Bill interjected, "my thought was for you to act as a Shield with Owen. Harry and I will both watch for traps. When we find them, we can deal with things then, one step at a time."

"Sounds good, but… Harry do you know any shields?" Owen asked.

"Ah…" Harry was taken by surprise, "just the Protego charm, I've been focusing on other skills lately."

"Let us step outside then, and see how your conjuring skills are." Owen said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just to be safe that is."

**(A/N**** Thanks to all the reviewers it really helps.)**

**Salamander**: The answers to some of your questions are coming soon. But yes…

**Jabarbar69**: I regret killing off Hedwig as well. A mistake, my original plan was to have a Phoenix bond with Harry, but that is just makes things to easy for Harry, also I kind of want him to push the boundary between Light and Grey.

**Exiled Rain**: The parrot bit was funny, my wife added that part.

**Imill123: **Hermione is difficult for me to write, but she will be a little jealous and about more than the learning. I plan to keep Dumbles as a good guy if slightly misguided at times.

**Concealed Convict**: Thanks I like to make the OC's after people I actually know. It helps add a little depth.

**Cassandra30**: Thanks, more serpent speech coming up in chapt. 15 although in a different way. He will realize what a gift this summer has been as events back in England began to find him.


	10. Chapter 10

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 10**

'Pack Mule', Harry decided. That was what his role was. He carried a huge pack that couldn't be magically lightened, and was to stay at the back beside Barns. Bill would lead, with Owen doing his job of being his Shield. He would keep Bill covered in case he set off any wards as he took them down. The hike to the site in the early morning rain was rough. It was muddy, slick, and they all had packs that were heavy, just not as heavy as Harry's; who had the pre-carved runes in case Bill needed some to create a by-pass, or to set up protections for them. With the way the hike was going, it was no surprise to Harry when another Acromantula jumped out of the woods at the party. It never even hit the ground, before a rainbow of color slammed into it, sending it back into the jungle. It was a display of the nerves everyone felt, that other than a chuckle from Barns, no one even commented.

Harry got his first look at the newly revealed Temple. It stood tall with a stone wall surrounding it. The back door was simply an arch in the wall that surrounded the Temple. The Temple itself was an imposing structure, made of grey stone that had green moss growing up its sides. There were three floors, each one smaller than the one below it, and a flat top with an alter on top of it, visible from all sides. The arch in the outer wall was lit up with runes, and magic energy of blues, grey, and white, crisscrossed the opening. Bill was studying the runic schemes with Owen beside him at the ready, all the laid back demeanor he typically wore gone; lost to a firm, business-like pose. Barns was watching the jungle for more spiders or other nasties, idly spinning his wand. Harry was looking all around; the air surrounding the Temple was glowing with magical energy. A yellow field was held back by a purple glow, strands of white and grey moving around the Temple as if searching the air space, but staying high; not meeting the top of the outer wall which had just a few pale blue traces on it.

"Bill, what about not going through the door? We could go over the wall, couldn't we?" Harry asked. Bill never even turned to answer, but his voice carried.

"No, they are tied together. See the light blue lines? Those are proximity sensors. Trip them, and we trigger a trap. Seems like it involves water and lightning, maybe some air, but I can't be too sure. Without a test that is." Bill looked to Owen, who nodded and transfigured a rock laying nearby into a dog, and cast a compulsion charm on it. It was an ugly little Pug, and on Owens's command it walked through the arch. The wall blew a high pressure mist of air and water, swirling inside in all directions. A series of lightning bolts struck down, causing everything wet to feel a jolt, one bolt was a direct hit on the pug. Harry reeled back, blinking and seeing spots and bright white blotches across his vision from the brilliant flash. Bits of Pug rained down, turning to pebbles as it fell, the smell of brimstone hung heavy in the air.

"Woo, that's what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Barnes. "This is more like it, now, how do we get past that?" He was rubbing his hands together gleefully, looking childish in his excitement.

Owen and Bill were unfazed, but had a grudging respect that was beginning to develop. They had seen similar things before, on different sites.

"Well, the good news is, that this ward is a stand alone scheme, meaning it has its own charging rune. The bad news is, that the charging and control runes are on the inside, and out of reach. It looks as if we'll have to drain it faster than it can recharge." Bill said this with a smile. Harry looked around wondering why Bill was smiling.

"What's with that smile…? Bill?" Harry asked recognizing the manic look on Bills face, it was a little like Oliver Wood talking about Quidditch.

"Simple," Bill responded, "this will be fun! We need to overload it by sending things through, lots and lots of things."

Owen nodded with a grimace, and conjured four sets of goggles and ear muffs. Harry placed them on, a slight bewildered look showing on his face. The jungle supplied the material, as log after log was levitated into the lightning storm, creating a smoldering pile of wood chips. To Harry it was fun, but to Barns it was like an amusement park, he whooped and hollered, making almost as much noise as the explosions.

Swish and flick, then duck; repeat process. It was nearly an hour later when the logs flew through to no effect. Another Pug was promptly sent in, and it ran around and jumped in the air to no effect, all the while wiggling its whole back end in happiness. Bill went in, with Owen already casting a shield around him. It wasn't needed, and within a few moments of being out of sight, he had disabled the charging rune, leaving all the other runes as nothing more than carvings with no energy to power them.

"Stand by here, and let me copy this down for my own collection." Bill had an evil grin as he pulled a small black book from his robes. After finishing up, he cast a spell that ground off the remaining runes, this was so it couldn't be activated again, as well as to hide what it was, as it was now his ward. Part of the Cursebreakers Code, Bill told them, was any beaten ward is part of the plunder. Harry tossed the muffs and goggles aside, and followed Barns into the grounds, wading through a pile of wood chips. The smoke burned in his nose. They headed down a path that led toward a small recessed door in the temple. It looked like a gardener's entry. The walkway up to it was made of stones set close together; tall weeds grew in between them. Harry stepped forward with his wand out, and the ribbon cutter hex almost cast, when Bill grabbed his arm, hard.

"Harry!" His voice was sharp, "no casting unless I say to cast, you don't know what could be triggered." Harry looked startled, but nodded, eyes turning down.

"Sorry I just…"

"I know, it's what you have been doing for me, but around active wards follow my lead, and keep an eye out, so you can save my arse if I miss something, alright?" A slight grin took the bite out of his words.

"Definitely, sorry." Harry kept his wand out, but fell back to walk by Barns, who laughed at Harry and slapped him on the back.

Bill was advancing slowly, looking, alert eyes moving back and forth.

It was a small, almost unnoticeable brown line of energy running between the weeds. Harry spotted it just after Bill stopped the group and pointed.

"Trip wire type; trigger there, brown, means its nature based. Send in the Pug, Owen." Harry watched morbidly, as a flick of Owen's wand brought the Pug from earlier, and it happily bounded to its death. This time it was vines that shot out of the ground, lashing about; similar to the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts. It seemed the Pug was too small to be caught, the brave little dog escaped, only to have its transfiguration expire, causing it to return to a rock. Bill started sending Ribbon Cutters to hack the vines down; they dissolved as they were cut into dirt. Owen pushed Harry forward.

"Now is the time lad, mow it down!"

Harry moved forward, went down to a knee beside Bill, and fired off with his Cutter as well, the grey band flashing through roots. It was no time before all that was left, was dirt covered stumps wiggling uselessly. A few minutes more, and Bill had traced down the scheme for this as well, destroying it after copying it down.

"I'll call that one, The Whomping Wigglers," Bill stated with a smile.

"What did you name the other?" Barns asked, unable to help himself.

"Lightning Fury," Bill deadpanned. He continued, "that was a continuous ward, this one a one-time use." He looked at Harry as he said this. "What do you think so far?"

Harry smiled at Bill, noticing this was where that Weasley competitiveness came out in Bill. The Twins had Jokes, Ron had chess, Percy his grades, and Charlie dragons, but Bill took the cake with Curse-Breaking.

"Slightly crazy, but I wouldn't miss it for a thing," Harry replied. Thinking maybe he might be crazy too, because this was fun.

* * *

Belle looked up alarmed; they were almost to the Front Entrance, when a flash of bright light from the other side of the Temple startled her. This was followed by a pause, then a continuous roar and light show. Lone Feather changed and took flight, and made a quick circle around the wards before reporting back, saying they were battering the gate with trees.

"Not the most subtle approach, but it works," Annalisa commented, as she analyzed the energy surrounding the large, stone ramp that led to the front entrance. She cast a detection charm, only to have it fizzle out and fade away.

"Magical dampening field," Ian noted. He grinned, "that's an easy one."

He levitated rocks up, and Xo banished them into the door, the momentum carrying it after the magic fell, a great crash destroyed the closed door, scattering crushed rock and splintered wood. The results were an open pathway inside. It was simple, a slight let down, and almost too easy.

* * *

It was Remus who received Harry's reply, and it took most, if not all his considerable willpower, to not just open it now. In the end, he decided to wait for Sirius to finish his run. The sun was setting, creating a red and gold sky. The full moon was three weeks away, he had no worries, and it had been a long time since he had been so relaxed.

Sweat dripped down Sirius's face, as he pushed his body to perform. The Rejuvenate Potion was helping a great deal in building him back up, but he was still not as fast and fit as he once was. He had come a long way from the ragged excuse of a wizard he was. The Black Plantation House was not far away now; he could see Remus dozing on the porch, past the remains of once cultivated sugarcane fields. Panting, he peeled of his sweat soaked shirt, and tossed the wet rag at his sleeping friend, who casually leaned aside, proving he was not as asleep as he thought.

"Ah, ah, be nice Padfoot; or I won't share Harry's reply." Remus waved the envelope in the air.

"What's it say then?"

"Don't know, I was waiting for a mangy cur before I read it."

Sirius opened it and quickly read the contents, his face unreadable, which surprised Remus. No smile can't be good. He took the letter out of Sirius's hand after he had finished, reading it quickly.

"He never gets a break, does he Moony?"

"No, but he has some good friends, hopefully they make up the difference. I know it did for me."

"Do you know this Bill?"

"Never met him, heard stories from Arthur, he sounds like a good sort."

"Let's write him back, it kind of scares me Moony."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"That Harry will replace me," he said quietly, turning and facing the sea. "If I can't be there for him." Remus nodded his understanding, his friend had so much taken from him, and to lose this would hurt him badly. Even he had had the time, to mentor and teach Harry.

"Then what we need to do is catch a rat. There are traces and clues we could follow, from rumors we've heard. A missing witch from the ministry, a break in at the Auror lockup, and you know what was stolen: it was HIS wand." Remus stood up determined, "I'll go start to list out what we know."

Sirius stood leaning on the weathered porch rail; the sun's last light was shining a glowing golden, his long hair blowing slightly in the breeze, as he stared into the distance out across the sea, his gaze focused on storm clouds, far away on the horizon.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was a happy, happy man. The World Cup was pouring money into the economy, the Tri-Wizard Tournament plans were well under way, and a healthy pay check coming from Lucius if he got the Wizengamont to enact the Heirs Test at Hogwarts this year, to all Fourth year and above. Not a challenging task with Dumbledore out of the country, and in effect, out of his hair for awhile longer. He wondered though, why was Lucius so motivated to enact the Heirs Test when he already had an Heir-Apparent for his own house? Filling seats of the Wizengamont was a noble cause; adding and reviving members of dormant families could make more opposition as well as add allies. Out of the hereditary 22 High Seats of the founding families in the Wizengamont, only 10 had sitting members: the rest were either too young, had died off, or been killed in the war. It was an old law, but it was created for just such circumstances. It would affect many young wizards and witches, but 5,000 Galleons in his vault was enough to make him turn a blind eye. He would find out Lucius's plan in time. His receptionist brought him a glass of firewhisky, bending low as she handed it to him. He smiled, yes all in all, it was good to be Cornelius.

* * *

Harry stood behind Barns as they made it to the recessed back door. Harry could see no magical energy at all. Bill studied the door, and cast several spells designed to react to magical energy, yet nothing had any effect.

"I see no protections active, and none of my spells pick up anything." Bill said, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Then what do we do?" Barns asked, a little impatient.

"Only one thing we can do, open the door." Bill raised his wand, as Owen conjured a large shield of steel, levitating it between Bill and the door.

"_Alohomora_," the spell unlocked the door, and a quick charm sent it swinging open. Bill peered cautiously around the shield, seeing a dusty storeroom full of what had once been food stuffs.

"Wow, that was anti-climactic," Barns drawled.

"It's different; I can't say I have seen an unprotected entry to a warded site before." Bill's tone was worried, as he lit his wand and advanced into the building. Harry was the last in, and couldn't help but feel that something was a little off.


	11. Chapter 11

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 11**

Moss covered the grey stone of the front stairs that led to the broken front door. Ian led the way, followed by Xo. It soon became apparent that the magic dampening field was still functioning. Annalisa expected the control runes for it to be just inside the chamber. She and Belle followed Ian into the Entrance Hall. It was a large square room, devoid of any ornamentation, with a solid floor of rock, and thick walls. The moss hung down, covering the walls in random places. They split up, searching for the runes that controlled the dampening field. The only light was from the broken door, so it was taking a long time.

"Could it be on the ceiling?" asked Belle, looking up into the gloom.

"Maybe, but let's check the walls thoroughly first," Annalisa said, with a grimace.

Ian was walking near the far door when he heard a click, the stone beneath his feet sunk into the floor and a grating noise was heard. He looked up, shouting for everyone to get out, but it was of no use; a large, rectangular stone fell from above, blocking the doorway, shutting out the light and sealing to room.

"Damn it all!" Ian roared, frustrated with himself, it was a non-magical trap. He strode back and forth, forcing himself to calm down as he took stock of their situation.

"Is everyone ok?" He called out loud.

"Good," came Xo's grunt from the left.

"We're both here, and fine," Annalisa said, stumbling away from the stone, coughing from the wave of dust that was stirred up.

"Right; no light, no magic, any ideas?" Ian asked the room. His answer was silence. Lone Feather flew a few circles around the perimeter before returning to camp, to start the waiting game.

Bill led his team across the storeroom to a long hall with several doorways. A detection charm showed concealed magic.

"Something hidden here, I can't see any energy, but I know it's there." Bill looked tense, ready for action.

"Should I send a Pug?" Owen asked.

"No, not if I can't see where it sets off the trap. Let's all shine some light down the hall. Look for carvings or any runes at all."

Three spells lit up the area, as Bill cast a spell to cause a controlled gust of wind blowing away some of the dust. They looked in, standing awkwardly close at the beginning of the narrow hall.

"Nothing here," Barns muttered, stepping back to give the others more room.

"There are some big statues in the next room lining the wall, and tables lined up in the middle, the only room on the left looks like a kitchen of sorts, and on the right are servant's quarters. I see no runes though." Harry said, using his contacts to see through the walls. Owen and Barns glanced at him, open curiosity on their faces.

"Alright, Pug it Owen! Barns, cast a shield; you too Harry." Bill seemed slightly frustrated. The dog walked slowly forward, Owen guiding while watching Bill's hand motions. It had just cleared the hall into the big room, when Splat! Harry wished he wasn't looking, a spear pinned the dog to the floor. Harry didn't have time to worry about that much though, because the spear drew the dog out of sight.

"That's not good," Bill stated, "what do you see Harry?"

"Statues are up and moving, coming this way!" Harry almost yelled it out.

Owen started casting a spell, his wand swirling, conjuring a wall. Bill pushed Harry back, and stood side to side with Barns in the narrow hall, wands up. Owen was now kneeling down, his wall finished at about four feet high, and hopefully it would buy them some time.

The statues were made of bronze: they were robed men wearing sandals, with a headdress of crown-like fashion, and carrying square shields inlayed with geometric patterns. They carried a combination of spiked clubs and spears. The wall slowed their approach, as Bill and Barns shot hexes and curses to little effect. The shields of the bronze Warriors were blocking the spells. The good thing was, only one would fit in the hall at a time, because the one in front was stabbing with its spear. Owen shielded the spear thrusts, as spell after spell slammed into the bronze warrior with no visible damage.

Bill stepped backwards, between Barns and Owen, realizing his spells were having no effect, but Owen's wall and shield were holding the statues at bay. He paced back and forth in the small storeroom, his hands pressing into his hair.

"Alright, bronze statues, resistant to magic, controlled by what? Something has to direct them, or point them in a direction." Bill was thinking out loud.

"I need a quill and parchment; no, wait, look here-Harry do you see a rune like this inside?" Bill traced a pattern in the dust with his finger. It was a flat spiral with a dot in the center. Harry moved up to the hall, looking past the statues crowding the door. He was looking all along the walls.

"It will be in the middle Harry," Bill was loud and impatient. Harry looked, it was hard to see past the moving statues; but on the center table was a small golden man, a spiral on its forehead, a ruby centered inside it.

"Yeah, the center table, a little gold man, it's got that rune."

"Ok, stand back," Bill moved up to Barns again, "we need to push them back to get a clear shot of the center table."

Barns looked over, and caught Bill's eye, and noticing the intensity of his stance, he nodded in confirmation.

"_Magnus Ventus_!" he shouted. Winds screamed down the hall, breaking bits of stone from the walls, and pushing the statues back, opening the crumbling doorway wider. The sound was deafening, but as soon as the spell slowed, Bill lunged forward, vaulting Owen and what was left of the wall. He rolled into the room past the struggling statues. Looking around wildly, the warriors had turned to focus on him. Bill ran to the far side of the tables, a pain shooting up his leg. He now had a clear shot on the gold idol, but little time before the advancing warriors got to him.

_"Profundo Ignis_!" A stream of flames launched out of Bill's wand, growing hotter as he focused on the idol. The warriors were getting closer, when a table flew into them, slowing their approach. Owen stood in the doorway, grim and determined. The idol started to glow red with heat, as Bill struggled to hold his spell. Harry came in behind Owen, and watched as clubs smashed the old table to bits. Focusing on Owen's lesson from the night before, Harry conjured a shield. It was round and made of wood, but thick and solid; he quickly levitated it between Bill and the warriors, managing to block a clumsy thrust from a spear. The statues were faltering now, as the idol melted slowly. Once the rune had deformed enough, they stopped moving, plunging the room into silence.

"Damn it Bill," Owen said, shattering the brief quiet, "don't pull stunts like that." Harry let his shield fall to the ground with a clatter. "Barns passed out back in the Hall, he could be hurt!"

"Relax, he's just exhausted, put a little bit too much into that last spell,"

Bill explained, limping over, to get a potion out of Harry's pack. Owen brought in a semi-conscious Barns, and conjured a chair for him. He poured the Pepperup Potion down Barns throat. Bill sagged against the last remaining table, quite drained himself.

"Might as well have a rest and a bite to eat here, Barns will be a few minutes," Owen said, gesturing to three more chairs he made. Harry looked at Bill's leg as he limped over to sit.

"Alright there, Bill?"

"Just a sprain I think, landed in the rubble."

"Lucky, that's it," Owen added darkly.

"I know a spell for that if you need it," Harry said.

"Please, it doesn't want to hold my weight."

"_Ferula,_" Harry waved his wand, watching as a splint was wrapped with bandages around Bill's leg.

"Good one, where did you come up with it?" Bill asked, as he settled back into his chair with a sigh of relief.

"Professor Lupin, he used it on Ron, during… well at the end of term." Harry said, getting out food and water for everyone and passing it around.

"Ah, your end of term adventures, anything as grand as this?" Bill asked, as Owen sat up to pay attention. He had heard some stories from his Aunt Minerva.

"Yeah, I guess so. Traps, danger, dreary dark chambers, and a Weasley helping me get through; so I guess it is just the same." Harry said cheekily.

"Prat."

"Did you notice that there was a drain on the power, controlling this Dampening field? My Lumos spell was brighter for a minute, which means Bill is still going strong. If he brings down the main charging rune, this field will fall, along with the Unplottable Ward we bypassed." Ian spoke aloud into the darkness. A rustle of clothing was heard, before he got a reply.

"Then let's help him, as we can." Annalisa said sounding contemplative.

"How do we accomplish that?"

"By carving runes: light runes, and charging runes, into each and every stone if we have to." There was determination in Annalisa's voice, as she fumbled for a chisel and hammer in her bag.

"Brilliant Anna, just brilliant. It would draw more and more magic, forcing the field to match it. Drawing that power away from whatever Bill is facing. Well, let's get to work then." Ian followed his words, hearing Belle had already started. So in the feeble light of a diminished Lumos spell, they began carving.

After a quick meal of sandwiches, that had everyone feeling a little better, and a Pain Reliever Potion for Bill. Bill was up looking at the Bronze Warriors, running his hands over them, tracing patterns engraved into them.

"Here I thought Cursebreakers were sissies playing with numbers. Guess this will be a lesson for me then, don't mess with Cursebreakers." Barns good humor had returned. Owen nodded from his chair, agreeing with that statement.

"What can we expect next then?" Barns continued.

"Oh, things just got a whole lot easier from here on out." Bill said, hobbling back to the group.

"Why is that?"

"The Wardcrafter made a mistake." Bill noticed their confusion, and continued, "Harry, what three metals have a high resistance to magic?" Bill was back in teacher mode.

"I don't know." Harry said, surprised in the direction the conversation had taken.

"Think about it, three common metals in our world, what are they?"

"Err…bronze…silver and gold. Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts." Harry guessed.

"Right, and here," Bill gestured to the statues, "we have six bronze statues. All a true work of art, made by a real metal smith, cast with runes to protect, and repel magic built in. Most importantly, to us at least, is an Animation Rune built in. Giving us the ability to…"

"_Piertotum Locomotor,"_ Owen cast, one step ahead of Bill. One of the Warriors stood and turned, animated by Owen's spell; it looked at Harry, bowed, and then started to dance. Harry groaned, would he ever live that dancing spell down?

The Bronze Warrior led the way, as they cleared the remaining rooms on the first floor, setting off traps in some rooms that had to be personal quarters for the wizard priests who once lived there. Gold coins, and a couple of sacrificial knives were found and collected. Harry found a runic medallion that Bill looked over, before adding it to the loot bag as well. They systematically crossed every room, to make sure nothing was missed. Owen was having fun with the warrior: making it scratch itself, and flipping Bill the bird, after he would tell Owen where to move it. The stairs were a bit tricky, as they burst into flames and turned into a slide, but using the spear and its legs braced against the wall, Owen navigated it to the top. By that time, the stairs runic scheme had overloaded, and Bill quickly disabled it, after copying it into his journal. Harry and Barns followed along, just keeping an eye out for missed loot, as the professionals tore through the protections gleefully. They bagged more loot on the second floor, completely sweeping it for traps as they went. Before the stairs to the last level, Bill called a halt.

"I hate to slow our momentum, but this seems a good time to break. It is well past the dinner hour."

"Sounds good to me, but I was wondering, why we haven't met up with the others yet?" Barns cheerful demeanor was somewhat dimmed.

"I don't know, but we have our instructions: enter, clear all rooms, and proceed to the top. They probably are just stumped, or headed back to camp after not finding a way past the wards," Bill said, as Harry conjured his own chair to sit in; it was similar to the Gryffindor common room chairs. As he plopped down, he had just a short moment of rest before his chair vanished, and he crashed to the ground.

Laughter was heard echoing throughout the second floor.

"Typical beginner mistake Harry," Owen explained, "more focus on what it is, and what it does, than what it looks like, and how it feels."

"Oh, I thought it was one of you lot pranking me."

"Maybe sometime Harry, but not in here." Bill said, digging into some cold chicken Dobby packed them.

Bill studied the staircase to the third floor, looking at all the wards, they were keyed to a magical signature, meaning only someone keyed into the ward, had access without taking down the wards. There were many wards set up, but they were confusion and befuddlement types, non-lethal, but more complex and tied into the greater wards scheme. Meaning that overpowering them would be difficult. The Bronze Warrior could walk through with ease and back, not triggering a thing. The conjured pug would spin in circles drooling until its transfiguration wore off.

"I need to be up top to see the runes, but how can I get there?" Bill asked aloud.

"Maybe the window, and climb up the side?" Harry suggested.

"No, the main wards are still up, I could get hit from them, or any number of anti-climbing spells."

"I could stun your arse, and have Owen's bronze boyfriend carry you up," Barns joked, leaning sideways against the wall all nonchalant.

Bills eyes lit up. "Perfect. Then you just wait till I wake, and then I'll drop the wards. Let's do it."

It took some convincing, but in the end Bill got his way.

"_Stupefy!_"

(A/N As to Harry making mistake's he's still only 13 so expect a few good ones, he won't be a push around though, when he returns to the UK. There will be more cliché themes as the expedition starts to wrap up, but I'll try to keep it as different as I can. The Atlantis key thing ties in to the greater plot line that I have outlined for the next several stories. After Harry gets back to Hoggywarts, there will be occasional scenes of Bill and the OC's next adventure. As to the shipping I'm not completely sure, other than it will be a pairing that gives me the opportunity to make a cannon character suit my plots. Oh and Harry will try to test into Rune's and Arithmancy classes. That answers as many questions as I will for now. I really enjoy the reviews… Thanks)


	12. Chapter 12

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 12**

Minerva McGonagall was angry, "so much for a relaxing summer break," she thought. All because of bloody Barty Crouch, and his bloody get-popularity-quick schemes. It seemed to her that he couldn't help but try to regain his former glory, but involving students by reviving a stupid and dangerous tournament? It was politics at its most foul. Not only that, but if rumors were true, then Fudge was also trying to revive things better left in the past, in her opinion. She nearly hissed aloud, the can of worms an Heir test would open was nearly incomprehensible. Sure, it would fill some of the High Seats, and give new life to old family names, but the down sides were going to fall right in her and her fellow professor's laps. Old magically binding contracts recognizing those who wear the family rings, marriage contracts formed, who knows how long ago, becoming active once again, and blood feuds between rival houses. Not to mention, there would be Lords of the Wizengamot here at Hogwarts, waiting to take their place, possibly being manipulated into assigning stewards till they come of age. Not only that, but she had to organize and exchange classes with Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang's, professors.

"Min, have you heard?" Asked Filius Flitwick, the charms Professor, in his squeaky voice, preceding him into her office.

"About the Tournament, or the rumors of an Heir Test?" She retorted, slightly waspishly.

"Not just rumors anymore, the Wizengamot approved. There will be a test, on the First… of September."

"Of all the damnable…" she put her hands on her desk, leaning forward, breathing through her nose forcefully. "I'll need your help Filius, there is much to do, and we must prepare for the fallout. This will cause even more dueling between students; emotions will be high from all the changes. Also, the North Tower will need to be opened, for any couples of age, and required to marry." Minerva moved briskly, pen and parchment in hand to make notes.

"Very well, I'll see to informing the elves…of all the times for Albus to be away locked in an ICW conclave." Flitwick promptly headed for the kitchens, his legs moving quickly as he walked.

* * *

In the offices of Gringotts, goblins were busy working; they had received a memo about the Heir Test, and had to work quickly to protect their interests. One goblin alone got a different message.

Bloodcurdler read his missive with a grim expression, and for a goblin, that looked down right feral. He was Account Manager for the most Noble and Ancient House of Black. The Malfoy brat stood to inherit due to the current heir's criminal status. That would give too much power, both financially and politically, to a family who looked down on other creatures, to the point of pushing restrictive laws through the Wizengamot. This was not in the best interests of the Goblin Nation. So, measures would have to be taken to prevent this. The goblin looked over the Black family tree, and through all the notices of disownment, till he found a name. This person could assume control with a little help, and if rumors were true, and they usually were, it could be prosperous to the goblins. Bloodcurdler began to write a letter…

* * *

Harry sat in a conjured chair half asleep, Owen stood occasionally, jumping up and down, or waving his arms around trying to stay awake. He was cursing Barns and the power he put into the stunner, as he kept watch over Bill's inert form at the top of the stairs. Barns himself was asleep, and was part of the reason Harry was not, other than being in a creepy old temple that is. The rhythmic rasping was grating on the nerves, and Harry was tempted to stun him as well. Bill had been carried up through the wards several hours ago, and still no movement. It was the Pepper up Potion's fault, or so Barns said, he put more energy into the "light" stunner that he shot at Bill. Now at least he knew why they packed so much food, you never knew what to expect. He stood and cracked his back, it was nearly time for him to take over the watch on Bill. Not that he could control the Bronze Warrior currently crouched protectively over Bill, its shield between him and the wards. It took several more shift changes before the sun started to rise, and Harry pulled out even more of the food Dobby had packed.

They sat around eating a roast cold, not that it couldn't have been charmed warm, just no one felt like making the effort. Bill was still out, Owen was ready to bring him back.

"Why not give him a little shake, help him wake up?" Barns asked, after Owen was talking about bringing him back. Owen nodded and turned to the warrior, but nothing happened.

"Charm's expired, damn, I can't believe I forgot to renew it during the night."

"Well, recast it now then!" Barns declared, as if it was common sense.

"I can't, it's too far away; besides, the effing wards prevent spells from passing," Owen's words were heated; he was angry at himself and ready to take it out on the first target. That just happened to be Barns.

"Bloody lot of good that does us!" Barns said, squaring up to Owen.

"STOP! Just everyone calm down!" Harry yelled. "First, if we need to, Owen and I can go back and get another statue to come up, and…err lift that one out of the way, and bring him down if needed. Before that though, can either of you make a loud noise like a firework or something? Maybe it will wake him."

Owen paused, looking sheepish, that did make perfect sense. A little ashamed of his actions, he nodded.

"Right, sorry Barns, I got a little worked up there."

"Me as well, sorry." Barns turned toward the stairs, and cast a spell like Bill had done to signal for help with the spiders. The red sparks flashed up the stairs, and exploded with a loud pop on the ward's barrier. Bill sprang up, eyes wide; unfortunately for Bill, a large Bronze groin was directly in line with his face.

CRUNCH! His nose took the brunt of impact, and he yelled incoherently about hexing Forge or Gred. Barns watched the effect of his spell, and the results from below. His howls of laughter cut the morning silence, soon joined by Owen and Harry, in a more subdued manner.

A large crow that looked out of place circling the temple paused in flight, before swiftly flying back to camp. After landing, the crow, now Lone Feather, walked into the Big Tent.

"I heard a noise that sounded like that Barns, he seemed in pain, he was screaming, I think."

Alessandra looked up at that, confused as to what to do. If they left to go inside the temple, someone in need of help might return, but what if someone inside needed help? If they did could she make it in?

"What should we do?" Her voice full of indecision and stress.

"If that group ran into something they couldn't handle, what could we do?" Denny whined.

Lone Feather turned away; he would wait, if only a little longer before going in. Memories of a snake around his neck played in his mind, honor would allow he do no less.

Click…Click, Fred snickered, the sound muffled by George's hand on his mouth. Ron was currently locked at the lips with horseface, the girl was named Denisa, but her long pinched face and shrill voice made them cringe. Fred raised the camera they had bought, and clicked it again, the blackmail material just too good to pass up. They were hidden on a small hill, looking down at Ron's not-so-secret hiding place.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Fred inquired, fighting the desire to laugh. It seemed as if Ron kissed like he ate, consuming everything in sight, with spittle flying. With his blatant, disgusting face-sucking, turnabout would be fair play.

"Of course, brother mine, little Gin-Gin will be slipping him the potion as she sets the table tonight. She's quite disgusted with him after walking in on them, and their 'highly inappropriate behavior', not that I blame her. Feel a little sick to my stomach; now come to think of it." George said pompously, in imitation of Percy, while he looked down at Ron. Secretly, they were impressed at their older brother, claiming his independence and getting his own flat, even if his job at the Ministry sounded horrible. Dinner came, and was the usual lively affair, the twins eyes watched as Ron drank all his juice, and Ginny surprisingly volunteered to get him more. Her smile would have made them cringe if it was directed at them; it simply reeked of evil intent.

It was dark as two forms moved through a musky smelling tent, a prone blob floating behind them, snoring from a potion induced sleep. One carried a small sack, the other directed the blob, a small blur darted out of a room, thrusting a camera into the lead forms' hands, and then disappeared without a sound. A murmured voice was heard saying, "scary", as the forms moved through the night, their planned adventure coming off without a hitch.

Ron awoke slowly, stretching after a peaceful sleep, the sound of birds chirping loudly, waking him fully. His blue eyes opened slowly, to a world of green leaves, and then kept opening wider and wider, clearly now in panic. The grass below him, had a huge pile of steaming dragon poop, directly under him. He noted that his blanket was still wrapped around him, and he was currently hanging in it from a large tree. The only dragon enclosure with a tree left, was the Swedish Short-Snout; it had nearly cooked him just the other day, during a tour. Ron panicked, grabbing out for the tree, his blanket fell, covering the middle of the poo pile, as Ron hung, his grip slipping; whatever sticking charm the Twins had used to attach the blanket to the tree had failed. With an inarticulate yell, Ron fell, landing on his blanket. It was like landing on a water bed, squishy and soft. Then quite unlike a waterbed, it stunk…bad…as a warmth crept up on him. His blanket, and him, were sinking into the pile. If he wasn't screaming so loud, he would have heard a rapid clicking noise.

Bill lay on his back, his memory only slightly blurry, whether that was from traveling through the wards, or the wake up call, was unknown. After extracting himself from under the statue, he looked around. Harry and the others were waving up at him, with expressions of relief and humor. Based on the light coming through the window behind them, it was still day. He had been out maybe an hour, he thought. Why the worry? They just had too little faith in his plan, it was mildly insulting. Things were going perfectly, except for the nose thing.

The landing was small, in part due to a pillar carved in runes. It was the lynch pin of the whole setup. The main charging and control runes were here, when he dropped this, they were home free. A locking rune was tied to the door leading to the top room; it would remain locked as long as power still flowed in this scheme. The problem Bill faced, was space and protection, this could blow if it had too much power stored up.

"_Piertotum Locomotor,"_ Bill's spell took control of the Bronze Warrior, moving him to a position guarding Bill from the Pillar. This was it, the risk was his, time to use that Gryffindor courage.

"Stand ready," Bill called out, "I'm gonna take it down!"

"_Defodio," _Bill muttered quietly, the spell gouging out the charging runes that were feeding power to the main wards, around the Temple, and its larger protections. He braced himself quickly, head in hands, tucked behind the bronze warrior. The pillar split, and cracks traveled up. As if in slow motion, large chunks of rock were falling, and clattering down the stairs from the crumbling ward load stone. With a great static-like pop, the wards on the temple collapsed. Harry jumped forward as soon as the rock stopped tumbling down the stairs, rushing to get to Bill. He heard footsteps behind him, meaning he wasn't the only one. Bill was already up by the time they made it to the top, dusty and bloody from his nose, but with a large grin.

"We did it! Shall we finish this up together then?" Bill asked, pointing at the now unprotected door. Together they advanced, into the last room.

* * *

The Entrance Chamber was now lit in a dull glow, enough to see the food they were eating. Nearly a hundred different stones now had a faint glow. The draw on its energy was great, but how much more could they add? Would it be enough to overload the dampening field? Ian could feel the strain on the wards, as he attempted to cast a blasting hex. It worked, sort of; a small pebble sized hole joined many others on the stone blocking the exit.

Belle was trying to remain calm, but now that all the rocks had been turned into light stones, all there was to do was wait. She had hoped that whatever was powering the Dampening Field would overload, but it seemed that it was still holding. Her hands were sore, the tapping of a hammer over and over had caused blisters, and listening to Ian going off about non-magical traps, and how he underestimated them, was tiring. She could see Xo sitting still, looking but not seeing, his sight turned inward as he waited, and Annalisa was sleeping, using her cloak for a blanket, and backpack for a pillow. The water and food they had eaten a few hours ago, was causing her to be uncomfortable, she had to go pee. Maybe when her sister woke, she could hold up a cloak like a screen.

Ian tried again after a few minutes, the guilt at having trapped them by only looking for magical traps, not allowing him to rest. He watched something he had never seen before, his feeble blasting hex left his wand weak; but as it flew, it gained in strength, hitting the stone full force, taking a large chunk out of it. However, he was not able to tell how much, all the light runes were now working full force as well. It was bright, fully eye-watering bright. He felt, rather than saw, Xo move up next to him and join in the casting. It didn't take long until a hole was made. They all rushed out into the not so bright, noonday sun. The trip back to camp was exhausting, focusing on anything other than the relief of being free was impossible. Food and rest were needed, as well as a loo, and then they could return to the temple if it was necessary.

* * *

Harry looked around the room, it looked like a private room. The first thing that was done, was a quick sweep for traps, the owner must have figured if someone got this far, then enough was enough, because there were no more. It could have been that they lived in here, and didn't want to set one off on themselves. Harry would never know, and really could care less, all he wanted was to collect the Ring thing, and go. A large table to the right was littered with random artifacts, all seemed to be magical, almost piled up, ready to be packed. That was what Barns did, dumping the lot into a sack he carried. Bill was looking at things on a shelf, when a gasp drew everyone's attention. Owen had found the Ring, it was glowing with power, inside a pack already made up, and resting by the door. With it, were all the items that the Wizard Advisor to the King had valued most.

"Wow, would you look at that? It seems he was on his way out, but became trapped by the Spanish. That explains why there were no bodies, he was the last one left, and couldn't leave." Bill said, with respect for a worthy adversary. "But, where is he at?"

"I think I know," said Harry. He led the others up a trap door leading to the roof. They saw a stone altar with dark stains, and the weathered remains of a Wizard who gave his all to protect the temple, and the treasures it contained. The view was stunning, their camp was just visible in the distance.

"There are Ian and the others," Barns pointed to the group walking below. "Wonder what happened to them?"

"The faster we pack up, the sooner we find out," Owen said, heading down the ladder, Harry and Barns hot on his heels. Bill took one last look around, wanting to remember this, his first victory. Bill gave a bow to the remains, and uttered, "You did it. For many, many years it was safe." Then turned and headed down to help the others.

Far off, in a dense part of the jungle, a spirit wandered. Long forgotten was its reason for staying tethered to the mortal realm. It paused, as it felt the tethers to this life loosening. It began to fade, sighing in relief, as it moved on to the unknown, its reason for staying now released.


	13. Chapter 13

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 13**

Bill stumbled off the ladder; his leg was bound and unbending, making the climbing akward. The table Barns was packing was full of masks of gold formed into animal faces, idols similar to the one Bill melted, and a magic staff of smooth polished grey wood, with a large amethyst mounted on the top. The pack Owen had found was filled with items of a more rare nature: there was an enchanted flask that was full of fresh water, a breastplate made of gold cast with Runes like the Bronze Warrior's, that would fetch a high price, if the goblins allowed it to be sold. The real treasure though, was the Runic Triangle, it hummed with power. At first glance it appeared to be a compass, but why then would it have so much magical energy, or the goblins pay a premium price for it?

"Bill, what is this?" Harry was standing at a bench, looking at a wide shallow bowl made of gold. The inside was covered with runes, and it glowed brightly with magic. Bill moved forward, dragging his eyes off the Triangle.

"A scrying bowl, I've not seen one of this quality before. Its use is complicated, I didn't take Divination, so I'm not positive; but if properly used, they look far away, for someone or someplace." Bill gathered himself, remembering they would have time later to look at the loot.

"Ok, let's get things packed up, remember: magical items only, leave the rest where it is. Let's get back to camp soon," Bill directed.

* * *

Ian and Annalisa paced, in alternating patterns, both worried. They knew the wards had been destroyed, but that had been hours ago. What could be taking so long? There were many scenarios and different situations running through their minds. The only information they had, was someone was screaming in what sounded like pain early this morning, before the temple wards fell. They were about to reassemble and head back in, when Lone Feather landed; a huge grin on the normal stoic face.

"They're coming now, all of them, and bringing company, of a sort." He chuckled happily.

Ian watched in awe as four huge animated Bronze Warriors marched in, carrying the packs and loot, Harry and Bill in the lead each controlling a statue, followed by Barns and Owen. Bill had a bandaged leg and bloody face, but they all looked happy.

"Let's see if they got it!" Annalisa laughed aloud, skipping like a much younger girl, and grabbing Belle's arm as she exited the tent.

"Well met, gallant sir," Annalisa jokingly greeted Harry, "you return victorious!"

"Would have been sooner, if the wee lad would have learned a little control!" Owen shouted, to Bill's and Barns' chuckles.

"Do I dare ask, how exactly did you lose control Harry?" Belle asked sweetly, an innocent look on her face.

"You should have seen it; not a wall in the place is whole. What with him ramming this big chunk of Bronze into every corner." Barns interjected, slapping a statue on the back, before Harry could speak.

"So says, He-Who-Stuns-Too-Hard," Harry fired back, a little miffed. In his defense though, it was a hard spell. The friendly banter continued all the way into the Big Tent. At which point, Dobby tackled Harry knees.

"Dobby knows you would be back, Harry Potter sir," said a crying elf. "Yous a great wizard!"

Distracted by Dobby, Harry's statue crashed into the tables of the tent.

"Oh, Bugger!"

Dinner that night was a lively affair; Dobby, glad Harry Potter sir was back safe, pulled out all the stops. A feast was created and enjoyed, stories bantered back and forth, with a feeling of unity in the room that had been previously lacking. Ian was astounded by the sight of the Key; it glowed with power, the yellow triangle always pointing northeast. The rest of the loot that was collected, was left in the bags to be sorted later. Tonight was for celebrating.

Alessandra checked everyone over, casting a spell on Bills leg, claiming if it hadn't been for the splint, it wouldn't have been so easy. Harry received a kiss on the cheek for that, from a grateful healer. Occlumency be damned, he still couldn't stop the blush from spreading. As happy as everyone was, the impromptu party didn't last long, exhaustion was catching up to everyone, and hot showers and bed started to appeal more than celebration.

The next morning dawned brightly, but the only two up were Dobby and Lone Feather. It was another few hours before anyone else was out and about. Bill rolled out of bed stiff and sore; yet, it was ok, he had earned it. A hot shower did a lot to loosen things up, and he met up with Harry, who was in the chair waiting on him.

"Quite a wild ride, huh?" Bill asked, to draw Harry into a conversation. He wanted to thank him, and compliment his help.

"Yeah it was, although you missed about nine hours of it." Harry's tone was cheeky.

"So I heard… listen Harry, you did well. I mean it." Bill frowned, as Harry started to shrug. "I don't know anyone else your age that could have done half as well. You are really talented and bloody powerful for your age."

"Oh, Ron or Hermione could have-"

"No, they couldn't. The spells you cast require too much power, and Ron would not have the drive to learn as much as you did, in such a short time. Can you honestly say either of them would have stood their ground like you have? Have shown the leadership, to calm down two frustrated wizards, and shown them the path to go forward on? They told me all about it, how they were near a fight. You stepped up again. Look, what I'm trying to say is this. Don't sell yourself short Harry. I notice praise makes you uncomfortable, but if it is given by those you respect, value it."

Harry was moved, and grateful of Bill's words, it was just hard to accept after being put down for so long.

"You were the leader, we all followed you-" Harry started, but Bill interrupted again.

"I'm five years out of Hogwarts, and twenty-two years old. Our experience and skill levels are not comparable. You are going into fourth year-" This time Harry interrupted.

"Bill, I get it. What I was going to say was: we all followed you, but I'm glad I could help, and you're welcome." Bill nodded, his stubbornness to get Harry to accept a thank you was a small victory in his mind.

They shared a manly one armed hug and back slap, before heading to the Big Tent.

It was a brunch that day that they ate, yesterday's good cheer quickly returning. Harry sat across from Belle again, as Bill, Annalisa, Owen, Xo, and Ian were in serious conversation.

"Sounds like you had all the fun, while I got blisters in the dark."

"Blisters in the dark sounds…" Harry quickly realized where that comment was going, and tried to redirect, "…like no fun," he ended lamely. Belle arched an eyebrow, as if to say 'I know where that was going'.

"I think you have spent too much time with Barns. Anyway, it was scary, my first time falling into a trap. Still, I'm proud. I kept calm, and helped out how I could."

"That's all any of us could do." Harry replied.

"It looks like they're going to sort the loot, you coming?"

"No thanks, I've seen it all when we loaded it up," Harry said, as she left to watch. Grabbing an orange and peeling it as he went, he headed outside. Sitting in the sun eating an orange was relaxing. A flash of red alerted him to the presence of the Parrot. Thing was sneaky, always showing up all sudden like.

"Hello Winston, do you have a letter for me?"

"Letter here- for Potter." He squawked.

"Would you like a bit of orange then?" He nearly lost the tip of his finger, as the Parrot snapped it up. Taking the letter he read:

_**Hey Kiddo,**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. Believe me, if I could I would. Anyway, I'm glad you're OK now, and learning some magic. Sailing a ship sounds like fun, where are you? I'm across the pond myself, although, Moony and I are planning a rat hunt. Things are happening back home, and I need to be closer to find out what. I'm in pretty good shape now, and Moony is recovering, last night's transformation was more difficult than most. Snuffles was able to help though. Take care of yourself, and be careful I don't want to lose you before I get to know you. Moony says hello.**_

_**Padfoot**_

It had a brooding feel to it, which was opposite of the positive feel around camp. He did his best to express that kind of feeling in his letter.

_**Dear Snuffles and Moony, **_

_**Things couldn't be better, unless you guys were here. You would laugh yourselves sick at my expense. We have a healer here, she's really pretty; anyway, she has taken to flirting with me, to see just how red I can become. Her name is Alessandra, the guys all find it so funny, but secretly, I think they're jealous. Annalisa, she is a Cursebreaker from France, has decided I must become a cultured Gentleman and has taken to giving me strange impromptu lessons. We cracked the Temple yesterday, Bill is awesome. So today is for resting and loot sorting. I'm learning some wicked magic, I'll tell you more about that **__**when**__** I see you next. Anyway, Winston is getting impatient. Until next time.**_

_**HJP**_

Winston took off, fast becoming a dot in the sky. Harry headed for the tree by the ward line, to sort out his thoughts. He had many from the last few days. Sitting and leaning back, he relaxed and centered himself. He pulled thoughts from the open top compartment and filed them away. As he was finishing, a shadow fell across his face.

Looking up, Lone Feather stood before him; holding a potion, and some odd miscellaneous items.

"I thought that you would like to learn the ways of shape shifting?"

"You mean, learning to be an Animagus?" Harry asked, sitting up straight in excitement. Lone Feather smiled at that.

"That is what the Europeans call it; it is almost the same thing, but not quite."

"I'd love it, thanks." Harry watched, as Lone Feather sat down across from him. He conjured a small, Bluebell flame between them, and laid out his supplies. Looking at Harry, he handed him a muddy brown potion.

"This will show your form to you in a vision, study it, and focus on its actions and what it does. I will perform a cleansing ritual as you enter your trance, to insure it is you who returns."

"What do you mean, I who return? Where will I be going?" Harry asked, a little nervous.

"It is an out of body experience, you join with the spirit of your inner animal, and the ritual prevents your mind from losing its self to the animal." Lone Feather explained calmly. Harry nodded; nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"Ok, what do I do?" Harry had squared his shoulders, sitting up straight.

"Add a drop of your blood and drink, it will take a few minutes to effect you."

Harry did so, borrowing Lone Feather's knife. It tasted like dung, and was like swallowing cottage cheese without chewing, he almost yakked it out. Only all the practice he had in taking potions saved him. Lone Feather lit a mushy looking string in the fire, it only smoldered, producing an oily smoke that smelled like the potion tasted. Harry watched, as Lone Feather wafted the smoke over him, and started a soft chant. Harry's head began to spin, causing his body to slump, and then fall over. Lone Feather continued, his chant slightly louder.

Harry looked around, it was clear he was in his mindscape, but not one of his making. The sea was crashing onto tall dark cliffs. A steely grey sky over head, Harry walked the graveled shore, alert, looking sharply. A shrill cry caused him to look up, he saw a dark bird circling; it was large, far larger than Lone Feather's crow. It looked more powerful, but even with that it was graceful, riding the currents of air, coming up from the cliffs. In a sudden movement, it dove to the water; it was fast, almost a blur, before turning suddenly, skimming the water with its talons. Harry was watching in amazement, while standing in the lapping waves of cold water. He felt dizzy and stumbled, falling toward the water. He never landed in it; instead he landed on a dirty, wooden plank floor. His scar blazed in pain, causing him to gasp aloud. Rubbing his scar furiously, he rolled over and stood up. The first thing he saw was a great snake, it was coiled on an old rug, like some bad parody of a pet dog. In a high backed chair facing away from him, a cold voice was speaking.

-_"I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited for thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed, is a little courage from you, Wormtail- courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemorts wrath…"-_

_-Quote from GOF page 10-_

Harry, upon realizing where he was, lunged for the door; forgetting for the moment that his body was actually miles away. He passed through the door, and a Muggle man listening in on the other side, before crashing into cold, wet waves. Standing and sputtering, Harry was panicking, the shrill cry of a bird brought him around. The throbbing pain in his scar was fading slowly. He stood waist deep in water that wasn't actually getting him wet, but still felt that way, watching the graceful display of flight before him. The view began to fade as he calmed down, slowly he moved into a room, bare and empty. It had a mirror on the wall now, and an unlocked door. Opening the door, he stepped through, and back into the physical world.

His eyes shot open, to confirm his surroundings.

"Bloody Hell! What was that?" The words were loud, and angry.

"I do not know…" Lone Feather replied, his eyes piercing and intently focused on Harry. "It was not the way it should have been. Your inner animal is trapped. Behind a wall you have built, within your mind, and something else that is dark. I have never seen such a reaction, nor had such a struggle to bring someone back."

Harry listened carefully, now sitting on his knees, looking more wary, and ready to spring to his feet. He had seen a vision of some kind, it wasn't just his imagination. He was there, and saw what was happening. He needed to talk to someone, but didn't trust Lone Feather enough. Instead he focused on his inner animal.

"So, what does this mean? For the transformation?"

"That it will be more difficult for you, and take longer, if you are even able to complete the change. You will need to study your animal, learn its homeland, how it thinks, what it eats. You have to be able to accept it, and it, you. My people do not have this problem; we grow up closer to nature, familiar with the ways of the animals. It makes our change simple, but it is still possible for you."

"Nothing is ever easy. Thanks, I'll look in to it. I have a lot going on right now."

"You're welcome Harry, if you want to talk, I'm here." Lone Feather sighed, his face creased in worry. He had hoped this would make the young man happy. It seems to have added a burden instead.

* * *

Ian had Bill and Owen leading him and Annalisa through the Temple, retracing their route. They wandered through rooms, double checking to make sure nothing magical was left behind. They guided the remaining Bronze Warriors out to the front door, Annalisa muttering about the runes for the Dampening Field that had caught them, being on the inside of the next door. It wasn't until they made to the Altar, that Ian noticed anything that Bill hadn't already observed. The Altar had a series of weathered engraved Runes, and near the remains of the wizard, was a tarnished sacrificial knife.

"It looks as if he used some sort of self-sacrifice ritual here; I only wish I could study it more. The Incans had no known form of written word, so all their knowledge needed to be past on orally, it's a shame that it's lost to time." Ian said, the loss of knowledge seemed to pain him.

Later that night after dinner, Harry was absent for some reason. Ian asked Bill and Annalisa to join him for a nightcap. Bill played it cool, but he was excited to be included. As they entered Ian's study, Bill couldn't help but look at all the maps and research in progress, Ian interrupted him, handing him a glass of scotch.

"I asked you here for a reason Bill," Ian began.

"What would that be?" Bill asked, settling into a comfortable leather chair.

"Annalisa and I have worked as a team for quite a few years, I serve as leader, use my name to draw in help, but it is research where I excel. She handles the Arithmancy, and knows many Runic languages I do not. What neither of us is particularly skilled at, is being the point man, actually raiding the sites. That's where we want you to come in, as a team we would compliment each other nicely, while being able to learn from one another." Ian trailed off, looking expectantly to Bill.

A quick glance showed Annalisa sipping her scotch, eyes watching him over the rim.

"It sounds great," Bill said, he was trying to calm himself and be professional. "What are the plans then? It sounds as if you are on more than a simple quest to find an artifact the goblins want."

"Oh, they are well aware of my true goals, and willing to aid me as they can. I seek three Keys, as you note from the maps and articles on the wall. I believe they are the keys to unlocking the Bermuda Triangle, or as we believe, Atlantis."

"Wow, that's huge. That would be bigger than the Valley of Wizards, in Carnac!"

"We're a long way from actually getting to that part. I have leads on the next key, near the remains of The Tower of Galata, and nothing for the last one, but ideas of where to look."

"Count me in, what is our next step?"

Annalisa sat up, and set down her glass on the corner of Ian's desk.

"Money, the research cost resources. We pool our take of the expeditions, and use it to supply ourselves with information and material." Annalisa saw Bill's grimace, and hurried to continue. "Not all of it, just about forty percent of your cut, the rest is yours." Bill visibly relaxed, that cinched the deal for him.

"Sounds fair, I agreed to pay Harry though, it will come from my share."

"Not a problem, I think we will do quite well for this trip, if I can get us to that Island in the Azores. Anyway, keep all of this to yourself; we don't need people watching our every move."

Bill nodded as he stood, understanding that was a dismissal. He made his way to his tent, to find out why Harry was missing from dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them_

_Dumbledore will be slightly AU))_

**Chapter 14**

Harry sat in Bill's tent staring off into nothing; beside him was his Pensieve, the surface glowing silver, providing the only light in the room. It cast eerie shadows, which danced and weaved to the changing and swirling memories. Yet it fit Harry's mood, he was afraid and uncertain. He had reviewed the memories of his visions, wondering why now, and why him? It was not coincidence that he was having an out of body experience when he saw the vision. It wasn't really the fact that he had a vision given the circumstances, but what it meant. Voldemort was out there planning, and now he had help. His plan also involved Harry, which was the part that had him the most unsettled. He remembered the prediction of Professor Trelawney: the Dark Lord would rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. What was he to do? Who could he trust to talk to? Sirius was far away, and had troubles of his own, but he would tell him as soon as he could. It did involve the "rat", and if he was captured, maybe Voldemort's return wouldn't happen. It was beyond Ron and Hermione's ability to handle, they would just suggest going to Ron's dad or a Professor.

Talk to Mr. Weasley? Ok, he had shown care and concern for him, and had trusted him enough to tell him about Sirius being after him, even if he was wrong, but he wasn't here. Did he want to drop this on Bill, was it fair to him on his first expedition? He already knew many of Harry's secrets, and had kept them, and if Voldemort came after him soon, it would put Bill at risk.

The door creaked open as Bill walked in. He looked around in the gloom, spotting Harry. He had seen the ritual Lone Feather had done, he had given the man the ok to ask Harry if he wanted it. Something had caused Harry to become upset, and Harry had a high tolerance for frustration.

"Care to talk about it?" Bill asked, sitting across from Harry.

"Yes, I think I do. It might not be safe for you if I don't." Harry said quietly, slumped over and looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Bill sat up, at Harry's defeated reply.

"Maybe it would be easier if you just watched." Harry gestured to the Pensieve.

"Yours?"

"Yeah, from the end of third year, what really happened, not the cover story."

Bill made no comment, he just laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and indicated for him to come as well. They fell into a memory of Trelawney's prediction, watching Harry hand the crystal ball back as she went rigid.

"Was that a real prediction?" Bill asked, still calm.

"Professor Dumbledore said it was her second real prophecy." Harry confirmed, still uncomfortable. Not looking forward to the rest of the memories.

Harry and Bill came out of the Pensieve, after watching Pettigrew's capture and escape. Followed by Harry's visions, the sea and the bird, and of Voldemort planning to kill him. Bill sat down, chin in hand, he was not expecting this. Disappointment of what his form was, ok that he could handle, this he didn't know.

"That was quite the secret Harry, Black being innocent, and this Pettigrew being Scabbers! It makes me sick to think about it. The plan or whatever, it sounds like a future plan, they talked about getting you while you are at Hogwarts. So for the mean time you are safe, from them that is. You have looked death in the eye with me, and not been shaken up. What is it about this that has you rattled?" Bill looked to Harry, waiting for his answer. It took a while as Harry thought, struggling to define what it was about this that bothered him so much.

"I guess that it's a plot aimed at me. They are after me and me alone. Not wizards trying to get their loot. I just wonder why?"

"I don't know the why, what I do know is that we have time, and we can tell Professor Dumbledore about this vision. We can expect a trap, and if we expect a trap, we can break it." Bill filled his voice with confidence, trying to encourage Harry.

"Besides Harry, from what Ron says, it won't be the first time you have faced him."

"It's true, I have faced a form of him before, but they were different." Harry said, rubbing his scar absently.

"How so?"

"Well, he was a spirit and a memory, I mean he was…can I just show you?" Harry was at a loss of how to explain Voldemort's form. Harry scooped up the memories from the Pensieve and placed them in an extra vial. He pulled his thoughts of the end of first year and the Chamber of Secrets, and depositing them in the stone basin.

"I'll sit this one out, I don't want to see them right now." Harry said, looking into the lights as they glowed. Bill nodded and entered the memories. Harry sat thinking. Bill was right, it seemed he did have time before this plan was to come into effect, and he had an advantage in knowing about it. Bill came out, openly crying, seeing what his baby sister had endured, it was far worse than hearing about it. He looked at Harry, gratitude and respect clearly present in his eyes, and gave him a hug and manly back pat.

"Harry, I never thanked you for what you did for my sister, and even if I did, it would not have been enough. Know this Harry, if you have to face him again, I'm with you. So are all the Weasley's after this, hell, even before we would have been with you." Bill voice was powerful, committed. After a moment of silence, Bill laughed. "One thing's for sure Harry, you're a natural Cursebreaker."

They sat up together, late into the night, lost in thought. Harry with plans for telling Dumbledore and Sirius, and Bill wondering about the connection with Voldemort that Harry seemed to have.

Dawn was a gloriously bright and wonderful start to the day. Harry was up early, after a surprisingly restful sleep. He made his way to the Big Tent, arriving first after Dobby, who slept in the kitchen, even after being offered a bunk. He sat down to coffee, as the tea had run out already. It was bitter, and he didn't overly care for it. He was enjoying pancakes, when Belle sat across from him. It had become a habit for them to eat together.

"You missed dinner last night, are you, alright?" Belle asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, just called it an early night, I had a lot on my mind." Harry hedged around the truth. It would be better to keep it under wraps.

"Oh, if you're sure, I expect we'll be really busy today and tomorrow, so it's good you're all rested up." Belle said, in between bites.

"Why is that, I mean why will we be busy?" Harry asked confused, looking around as if the reason was in the tent.

"Silly, we are done here, we must pack up to move to the next site." Belle smiled to take the sting out of her exasperated tone. Harry looked sheepish, but agreed that it probably would be time to move on. He was finishing up eating, when Ian cleared his throat. He knew this was to be followed by an announcement, and expected it to be the orders to strike camp.

"Well, we have what we came for, so today will be our last at this camp site. I want us packed and ready by noon. Harry, I want you to help here in this tent, working with Alessandra, to get it all packed. Also, inventory the supplies so we can pick up some more. Annalisa and I will setup some wards to hide the Temple until it gets cleared. We spent more time here than I thought we would, so I want to skip the next site, and head to the last one, that way we can still make that stop in the Azores. Let's get to work! He clapped his hands, as he was finishing up his speech. He pulled Barns to the side as people began filing out, Harry heard enough to know that Barns was packing and guarding the loot. It took a lot less time than Harry thought it would, magic was a wonderful tool. Bill and Owen were soon in the Big Tent to help, and by eleven all that remained was Ian's and Xo's tents. The cargo carpets were loaded, with space left for the last two tents.

"What are they doing up at the Temple anyway?" Harry asked Bill, while they were finishing lashing the carpet with the pre-carved runes and loot on it.

"It's what we in the trade call a Tag and Bag. Basically, the site gets a concealment ward, which is keyed to a small dragon bone tag. That tag unlocks the concealment. This gets put into a bag labeled with the coordinates and team members names that broke it. Then it's turned over to the goblins." Bill explained, wiping sweat off his brow. While it was a beautiful day, it was hot and humid.

"What for, I mean, why hide it again?" Harry asked, seeming to be unfazed by the heat.

"It has to be turned over to the ICW, who will send in a team to remove any magic artifacts we missed, then leak it as an archeological find and turn it over to the local Muggle government. The ICW has law's about taking any non-magical treasure in historical sites."

Harry cast a spell to tighten and tie the ropes holding the chest of loot in place. Ian and Annalisa were coming down the path now; all that would be left was the tents.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked down a large white hall; it was currently the lodgings of twenty-seven representatives from different nations and governments. Stones in the wall glowed, causing a pleasant light, and his boots struck the marble with purpose as he made his way. He had decided enough was enough: between the school, the Wizengamot, and his other duty, being Supreme Mugwump was too much. There were signs of dark activities all over Europe; creatures were stirring, all leading him to believe a shift in the balance between light and dark was occurring. He had heard rumors of events in Britain, and about events that Hogwarts was to host. Cornelius had slipped a few decrees past him, and it was unacceptable. There was going to be an Heir Test, not to mention the Tri-Wizard Tournament that he would have to host and judge. Things were moving fast, and when things outpaced him, it was a cause for action. Stepping up to a door with a French flag on it, he reached out a knobby hand and knocked.

"Albus, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Questioned a man with dark black hair, it was silver just above the temples, giving him a distinguished look. He had grey eyes, and a tanned and lined face that was smiling in welcome.

"Sebastian, I wondered if I might take a moment of your time, to discuss a matter in private."

"Of course, come in, tea or coffee?" Sebastian asked, moving aside and sweeping his arm to indicate a small sitting area.

"Tea please," Dumbledore sat with a sigh, sinking into the cushion gratefully. An elf popped in with a tea tray. Sebastian looked across the table as Dumbledore sipped his tea. He saw the burden and stress of a man carrying his nation, who was relied on far too much. He frowned as he met Albus eyes, it was time then.

"I guess it is time for me to step in as Supreme Mugwump, then my friend. I had hoped for another few years, but if you need me to…" He trailed off, looking at Albus.

"I am afraid it has already been one year too many, things are unbalanced as it is, and my full attention will be required to guide us through." He paused, taking a sip of tea. "Hogwarts will once again be the center of events."

Sebastian Delacour looked up intently at that, noting that it could be taken more than one way. He was well versed in the older wizard's speech patterns and could read between the lines. He listened as Albus continued.

"I will concede my chair to you. I trust you to continue in the way you feel is best for our world. I wish you luck."

"Very well, I shall need it. I do not have the control over my emotions that you have. I fear I will hex someone."

"If you do, I'm sure it would be justifiable." Albus's eyes twinkled in response. "I find it easier to let my mind drift too more pleasant thoughts, while the political posturing and ranting occurs."

"Perhaps. Speaking of happy thoughts, my son is to be married in August, will you come?"

"Of course, young Jean is to marry already?… My how quickly the years go."

* * *

Sirius ducked to his left, his eyes never leaving his opponent; red spell fire flew over his shoulder, causing him to laugh in excitement, the next purple spell already coming at him. He swatted it aside with a quick wand gesture. A chain of spells left his wand: stinging hex, stunner, and punching hex, done silently and fast. His form was perfect; side turned, wand up, shield already in place, as his spells flew. Remus cursed slightly, he missed again. Then he cursed again, this time because of the spells coming at him, he barely dodged the first, rolling forward onto the ground, shielded the second from his knee, and was hit in the chest by a punching hex, as he stood back up. He gasped, staggering backwards, and snapped off a stunner, watching as it splashed into a shield. He completely missed the disarming charm that ripped his wand away, into the waiting hand of Sirius.

"Much better Moony, you lasted almost ten minutes this go." Sirius was laughing, he loved to duel.

"You're lucky you don't need anymore potions, or I wouldn't make them." Remus grumbled, as he walked back to the Plantation House. They made it to the porch, when an owl arrived with a packet. It was surprising as neither expected mail from anyone other than Harry. The packet was thick, and sealed in the blood red wax of Gringotts Bank, addressed to the Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. Remus looked to Sirius concerned, leaning on the porch rail, running a hand through his thinning brown hair.

"That can't be any good news, what would the goblins send you?"

"It could be a number of things, none pleasant. A marriage contract, although I haven't placed the family ring on yet. It could be an attempt to locate me, but the goblins have helped me in the past, allowing me access to my gold. One way to find out." As Sirius said this, he ripped open the packet. The first item he saw was notice of a new law, declaring anyone with criminal convictions to be banned from the Wizengamot, and ineligible to be considered as head of a Noble and Ancient House, due to a hereditary chair on the 22 High Seats. To be put into effect August 20th. He read this scowling, knowing this was aimed at him. He passed it off to Remus, and moved to the next item. It was official documentation of an Heir Test being reinstated, due to precedent by the Pureblood Protection Act of 1947. He was worried now, his next of kin would be Bellitrix or Narcissa's spawn. Then he found a letter from his family Account Manager, Bloodcurdler, he picked it up as Remus snatched the Heir Test documentation out of his hand, showing his impatience and frustration, he also had been on the receiving end of laws aimed to affect his life.

_Lord Black,_

_I presume you understand the ramifications of the documents I have included within this missive. It is in our best interest to approach you to prevent the fallout that would occur if improper hands were to guide the votes and wealth of the Black Estate. I have also included a document transfer case and the necessary forms. The Heir of the Malfoy line will inherit as things now stand. The vault numbered two, and the title of Lord Black, as well as seventy-five percent of all monetary holdings and all deeded property is entitled to the Head of Family, a title which you have yet to officially claim. There are no active marriage contracts at this time due to age restrictions on the binding agreements. I have a solution for you; there is one other person with enough Black blood and a significant link to you that you could name him as the next Head of the Black family. It would involve you claiming your Headship now by placing the family signet ring on your right ring finger, then filling out the enclosed documents, and sign in blood. Please enclose the family ring and any personal missive with the filled out and signed forms, bequeathing Headship to Harry James Potter in the transfer case, and we will see to it that he receives them well within the time constraints. This will be to both our benefits._

_Bloodcurdler - Senior Account Manager _

_Gringotts Bank_

Sirius sat still; naturally he would want Harry as an Heir. It was not as if he would have children of his own. Being an escaped convict would prevent that. The thought of a Malfoy gaining more wealth and power was unthinkable. While Sirius sat holding the note, Remus had moved around behind him to read over his shoulder, he was halfway done, when Sirius held it back over his shoulder. As soon as it left his finger tips it burst into flame, singing Remus fingers and Sirius's hair.

"Sneaky buggars are covering their tracks."

"Who was the other choice?" Remus asked, caution in his tone.

"Harry."

"Oh… well that's good right. I mean, he will allow you access, and if you have kids, turn the family back over to them."

"I don't care about the money, or the title." Sirius turned to look at Remus. He knew a lot of magic and theory, but was lost in politics. "It is the effect on Harry's life that has me concerned. As Head of two Families with High Seats, he will be required to have a separate line for each. He would be drawn into the world of politics, not to mention the possibility of a contract marriage to a family that was thought well of by the Blacks. I might be exempt due to being old, but Harry would most likely be caught. Can I do that to him?"

"If I know one thing about Harry, it is you can trust him, he is mature beyond his years. Give him the choice. Fill it all out and leave it for him to decide."

"I'll explain all of the options in a letter, but I don't like it. He has done more for me than I've done for him." Sirius was looking down at the grey, sand covered, and weather-worn porch. A flush was creeping up his neck; his magic flowed into him, responding to his anger. The air took on a heavy feel, tingly and thick.

"I'll not tolerate it anymore," his was voice sharp with emotion, and his fists were clenched. "I will find the rat. I will be there for my godson when he needs me. If I can clear my name before he turns seventeen, he won't be bound to being Head of the Family, I can take the burden back." Sirius looked up determined; "let's pack Moony, tonight I leave for England."

Remus watched Buckbeak and Sirius fly off into the night. He sighed, worried for his friend, it was a long flight. He looked back at the old Plantation House, they had worked hard to fix it up, and they had bonded again, now they went on the hunt together again. Remus turned to his luggage, one quick Apparition and a Muggle flight would see him home. He almost missed Winston, but the parrot arrived in time with Harry's last note. He smiled as he read; realizing Harry was having a good time. He took the time to reply, and then vanished without a sound. Winston flapped away, grumbling about proper rest and abuse of a postal parrot.

(A/N Posting will slow, I'm working out town and only have internet access on weekends. All the reviews are awesome and helpful thanks for your time. Enjoy.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The new camp location was much more pleasant, a small lake was off to the east of camp, they were in a natural clearing, and had just finished the wards. They put up more wards this time: perimeter alerts, creature repellants, and concealment. A key was issued to everyone to wear around their neck allowing access. The basic setup was the same, Harry noticed as he made is way into the Big Tent for breakfast. It was pancakes again, as Dobby was stretching the supplies out. The food stocks had gone by faster than anticipated, Harry doing his part by eating much more than usual.

"Good morning Belle," Harry said as he sat slowly, stiff and sore from the trip out of Ecuador and into southern Panama.

Belle grinned as Harry sat, noticing his grimace. "It seems you overdid it, with all the swooping around mountains, and loops. Serves you right, being a show off."

"Belle, I'm hurt. Surely you don't think it was the swooping and looping, that made me sore, do you?"

"If not that, then what?" She gave him a direct look.

"It was most likely all the diving and barrel rolls," he said straight faced.

She laughed and swatted his arm, standing and going to remove her dirty plate, before retaking her seat and sipping on her coffee. Harry finished up in record time, leaning back and stretching his arms and shoulders, before taking his plate away as well. Belle watched him go, her eyes lingering on his chest and shoulders 'he has certainly filled out in the last four weeks' she thought. He was taller as well, and had a more confident manner about him. As if he could take on the world, but still polite and sweet. All in all, for the first time she found herself slightly regretting her arranged marriage.

Harry stepped outside; enjoying the warmth of the morning sun on his sore muscles, a bottle of water in his hand-he couldn't deal with coffee. Light sparkled brightly off the lake waters as he conjured a chair to sit in. He sat still a little cautiously, making sure the chair would hold, he sighed in comfort as he settled into the chair.

"My aunt will be surprised at your skill, although she might disapprove of the softness of your chair." Owen had walked up behind Harry, also enjoying the view. "It's bright out today, huh? I almost can't look toward the lake, with so much reflection." He conjured his own chair, also cushiony and faced Harry. Harry had no trouble with it being too bright, the contacts doing their job.

"Maybe I'll be able to keep up this year in her class and score better grades."

"I would say so; you learn fast, I wouldn't think you would have had any trouble in classes."

"Not with the practical side really, but I could never manage the homework well."

"I have heard you're usually wrapped up in some mysterious adventure, that wouldn't make it easier to study."

"Well, hopefully this year will go smoother." Harry was relaxed, his dark mood from the vision pushed aside.

"Ah, my two favorite boys, enjoying the sun are we?" Alessandra's musical voice drifted to them as she approached. Owen looked up quickly, a smile already on his face.

"Sandra, good morning. All rested up after the trip?"

"Yes, a pleasant night's sleep is a great remedy," she said, standing by and ruffling Harry's hair.

"Not if Harry here is any judge, he's moving quite stiff this morning." Owen chuckled as Harry shot him a betrayed look. Alessandra flipped her wand and tapped Harry's head, he felt his muscles relax as if he just received a massage.

"Thanks," he grinned at her, flicking his own wand and making a chair for her.

"Unfortunately I was sent to bring you guys into the tent, not join you in the sun.

Owen stood and offered his hand and they walked off toward the tent. Harry flicked his wand, vanishing the chairs and following, not realizing it was done silently.

Ian stood up as they entered the tent. He was in full robes today, surprising Harry. He was used to khaki slacks and a light shirt.

"I brought us here to find a Spanish Mission that has been lost since the Spanish lost control of Panama in 1821. They were rumored to have created several Medallions that translate spoken language. This of course would be used in the attempt to bring their religion to the indigenous people. Now however, the Goblins would sell these devices to interested parties, as a valuable business tool. Many have tried to duplicate this feat but have failed. As most of you no doubt know, charms can translate, but the caster must know the language, to spell someone to understand. These Medallions can solve the riddle of any language. They look exactly like this."

He held up a coin sized golden disc on a chain. It was the same one Harry found at the Temple. A look of recognition flashed on Bill's face as he looked to Harry. Ian, seeing the look, answered the question before Harry asked.

"Yes it is the one you found in the Temple, but here there is supposed to be a stock pile. That is what we search for. There is a Wizarding town not too far from here, the largest in Central America. Alessandra, Owen, and I will make a trip to resupply. Darien was a colony of Scots, who were taken over by a blend of wizards when the colony was dying out. Now it controls the area of northern Colombia up to Costa Rica, it is a rather lawless area. No government to monitor actions and uses of magic. The only law they follow is the ICW Secrecy Act. So stay alert. Bill, Lone Feather, and Harry: scout to the north, work in a circle back to the east, say five hundred feet out, you're looking for any magic concealment."

Harry led the way, cutting a path where needed, Bill's wand flashing casting detection spells, and Lone Feather was flying above keeping an eye out ready to swoop down and aid if it became necessary. It wasn't as dense here as it was around the Temple, so they were making good time. Although, there was not a trace of magic anywhere to be found. Harry slowed after a few hours, it was nearing lunch time and they had reached a clearing. He conjured up three chairs, shed his pack and plopped down, watching as Bill also sat, and Lone Feather swooped down transforming quickly in mid air and landing in a sitting position.

"Wow, bloody awesome! I wonder if I'll be able to learn that?" Harry was in awe, and forgot that he was passing out water bottles.

"First learn your form, and then learn what you can do." Lone Feather chuckled, amused at Harry's rare youthful side showing.

"Pass us a water huh? Then discuss your form." Bill copied Lone Feather's tone, causing Harry to chill three water's and pass over two, as the two older men chuckled. They sat munching sandwiches, the sound of birds in the back ground. Harry finished first, still slightly hungry. He leaned back, enjoying just being one of the guys, learning magic and its uses. Traveling was great, seeing new places, and experiencing different things, but it was the people he liked most of all. Fitting in, being part of a team, sharing and learning from each other. It was a great time.

"Hey Bill, I haven't said it, but thanks." Bill looked confused. "You know, for bringing me. I can't say I've ever had a better time."

"Well, I had to bring someone, you just happened along at the right time." Bill smirked, his eyes full of mirth.

"Prat."

Lone Feather was reminded of his sons; they had the same easy banter going between them. The sun was hot and almost straight overhead, being just past the summer solstice. They lingered long enjoying the break, not noticing or feeling the eyes watching from afar.

They resumed their trek and as they did, the vegetation got denser and the canopy overhead closer, blocking the light. Harry continued forward, his pace slowing slightly. He was in a rhythm, his attention focused forward, so he missed seeing the webs mixed in with the trees. Still they made progress, and were almost complete with the first loop.

"_Hey amigo, a little help here_?"

Harry stopped and looked around, he couldn't see anyone. Bill's stopped casting, looking at Harry, and crouched slightly in a defensive stance.

"What do you see?" His own eyes were darting side to side.

"Nothing, I heard someone asking for help."

"You sure? I don't see anyone."

"_Down here, in the web_."

Harry followed the voice, off to the side of the cut trail. Tangled in a web upside down was a small Chameleon. Harry looked at it, its tail was tangled, and all legs and arms but one. He was blue, brightly so, and had his head turned to Harry.

"_You going to look at me, or get me out before I become dinner_?"

His voice was in Parcel Tongue, but it had an accent almost like someone who had learned a second language. Harry reached down, carefully removing the webbing and picking up the Chameleon and holding it in his hand.

"_How can I talk to you, I thought I could only speak to snakes_?"

"_You talk like a snake, amigo, we are all reptiles. Maybe not you though_."

Bill looked on amused; Harry was talking to a lizard. Lone Feather had arrived and looked on in fascination.

"_No, I can just speak to them, and you it seems_." Harry chuckled; it was a more pleasant conversation than he had ever had with a snake. He looked at Bill, and realized he had stopped them and needed to continue. "_I have to go now, will you be alright_?"

"_Emilio will be fine; I just need to find some bugs. That's how I got netted, you don't know where any are, do you amigo_?"

"_You're in a jungle, they are everywhere_." Harry said waving his free hand around.

"_Easy for you to say, they come after you and run from me_."

Makes sense Harry thought, well he could at least summon a couple for Emilio before he left.

"_Accio_ BUGS!" Harry cast, waving his wand in all directions thinking about every bug he had seen on this trip. Bill's eyes went wide, and Lone Feather quickly jumped in the air and took flight. Swarms and swarms of insects suddenly surrounded them: flies, gnats, centipedes, beetles, and bees all were crawling on them, getting under their clothes, and in their hair. Bill was grunting loudly, waving his wand trying to cast a spell, but not able to open his mouth. Harry was panicked, swatting with his free hand. Emilio had never been more impressed, his tongue flashing out and gobbling up as many as he could. Bill took off at a dead sprint, his long legs carrying him toward camp fast. Harry rushed to follow, his left eye stinging as it was full of some six legged critter. They made it to the ward line, feeling relief at the repellant wards sweeping the bugs from them.

Bill collapsed on the ground, panting and scratching like mad. Harry just leaned forward rubbing his eye, and Emilio looked around with regret, at so much food left behind. Lone Feather landed and returned to form, howling just like Barns, drawing the attention of the entire camp.

Harry was beet red, and not only from the bug stings and bites, but from his current position. He lay in Alessandra's medical section of the Big Tent, on a cot and completely naked. Her hands were touching him and rubbing in an ointment to remove the bug bites. No part of his body was spared, as the bug bites covered it all anyway. Now Harry fully understood Bill's angry glare from earlier as they passed by each other, when Harry was on his way to take his turn in the Healer's tent, and Bill had finished. Alessandra worked hard to maintain a professional manner; it was really all she could do to not laugh out loud. Her eyes sparkled in humor, and Harry noticed, but he chose to close his eyes and pretend he was anywhere else.

Harry exited the healer's quarters, walking slowly. He was stiff and sore, it would take overnight for all the bites to fade and almost two days for the stings. He was aware of the looks he kept getting, and knew it would be a long night of ribbing and jokes at his expense. He sat across from Belle, who at least had the grace to give him a sympathetic look before smiling and laughing at him.

"Oh, that looks uncomfortable. Honestly, summoning bugs in a tropical jungle, what were you thinking?"

"I don't think I was, thinking, that is."

"That will teach you."

"Yeah, I hope Bill isn't too mad at me." Harry looked around trying to spot Bill, but he wasn't around.

"He already ate, while you were being treated. He didn't seem too upset, he was joking with Barns before he left to sleep it off. He did tell Ian that you were going to be doing both yours and his night watch."

Harry sighed; he was tired, but deserved it. An extra hour walking around camp wasn't that bad.

"Ian gave us a warning to be extra vigilant, it seems they attracted attention of some seedy types while they were restocking." Belle looked a little nervous at this.

"Alright, what type of seedy types? Dark wizards?"

"Nothing as bad as that, just criminal types; robbers or thieves. Cursebreakers are known to be searching for valuables, so it makes us a target." Belle explained, all teasing forgotten as they talked.

"Do you know what time my shifts are?"

"Three to Five should cover it Mr. Potter." Ian's voice rumbled as he approached Harry. He sat beside Belle, making the benches look small.

"It's been an interesting day that you've had, I am slightly pleased though." He paused shortly, but continued before Harry could ask why. "When learning magic as quickly as you are, mistakes are bound to be made, its why Hogwarts goes so slow for the first four years. Learning in steps, small and measured is proven to work best for the majority of young Witches and Wizards. Only a few do better just jumping in, I have been waiting for a mistake to be made by you. I am pleased to know that no… lasting effects have been caused."

Harry was processing that, he didn't like knowing he was expected to mess up, but Ian was right, he had learned a lesson in intent while casting.

"Yeah, I won't be making that mistake again." Harry replied, aware that Ian was watching him looking for an answer.

"Good! Now I stopped by to ask you to come by my tent after breakfast tomorrow. I received a packet from Gringotts addressed to you. It must be important, or it would not have been sent via transfer case."

Harry agreed to meet with Ian, but couldn't help but wonder what would the goblins have for him?

(A/N- Sorry it took so long to post, the next post will be around the 4th of July but I'll probably be able to put up more than one chapter. I'm working a lot of hours now and will be through Sept. I promise I won't quit and will work on making the chapters longer to compensate for the delay in posting. On another note should Sirius be able to clear his name and release Harry of having two betrothal contracts or should I continue as planned and have him struggle with two different girls affections. Let me know, and thanks for taking the time to review, I like the ideas and comments.)


	16. Chapter 16

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 16**

Remus Lupin was having an uncomfortable trip, sitting with his long legs folded up beside a young girl who kept him awake for the entire flight, talking incessantly about how she was allowed to have her own seat by the wings, while her parents had to sit all the way up front. She kept up her non-stop chatter, before finally becoming sick all over the two of them. Now he was being prodded and probed with extra scrutiny, due to his condition, by the Department of Magical Transportation after arriving from an overseas flight, and being herded into the Ministry Customs Inspection rooms. All in all, it was a relief to get to the Apparition point and get the hell out of there. He arrived home, a small, drab cottage tucked deep in the woodlands of Scotland far enough away from people to be safe. It was consistent with the way his day was going to find that his home was in disrepair after being left for the year he was at Hogwarts without care.

He briskly entered and cast a few quick cleaning charms, it would have to do for now, his first priority was to meet up with Sirius. He did take the time to remove his fouled clothes and put on his robes, clean and well worn, but comforting.

He arrived with a very faint sound near the Shrieking Shack; he was to meet Sirius there. He stepped into the shadows of the building, pausing and looking around to see if his Apparition had been noticed, being cautious despite having a great amount of skill with Apparition, having made nearly no sound at all. It seemed deserted, which was expected, and the reason why it was chosen as a meeting point. The front door made a loud creak as he slipped in, causing him to swear under his breath. He carefully turned to look around when a hand slapped his shoulder, he jumped back, pulling his wand and leveling it on Sirius's smiling face. A face, he noticed, that was burnt and peeling from too much sun.

"Damn it Sirius, don't do that," his whispered tone sounded loud in the room.

"Sorry," Sirius's grin said that he was anything but, "take my arm and I'll Apperate us to my old home, I got Buckbeak there, and we can use it as a base of operation. Remus nodded, looking slightly hesitant to trust someone else to Apperate him, he was still on edge. He swallowed and took Sirius's out-stretched arm. They disappeared with a loud crack, arriving on the stoop of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"It is a bit run down," Sirius explained, stepping through the entry, "but the Blacks have layered protections and wards on it for years, some of them quite nasty."

Remus looked around; it was dingy and reeked of dark magic, but also of wealth. He followed Sirius into the kitchen, which had been hastily cleaned.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called, "Tea service."

The elf popped into the room, old and filthy. "Yes, foul Master, Kreacher will comply with your wishes. He has no choice, no he does not. Foul young master." The elf grumbled as he went about filling the request, setting the tea tray down on the table and popping away with a repulsive glare.

"Something tells me that elf doesn't like you." Remus chuckled settling back, his nerves from earlier fading.

"Never has, foul little git. Anyway, I have a plan."

"What might that be?"

"We need help, inside help, to report anything strange going on, someone in the Ministry, who would be willing to help us."

"I don't have any connections that would risk that, I can't even think of how we could convince someone. Do you have someone in mind?" Remus asked, wiping a dribble of tea off his chin.

"Yes, if they won't do it for us, they will do it for Harry, I think." Sirius grinned, never a good sign.

"Who then?" Remus was almost too afraid to ask.

"Arthur Weasley. I already cased them out, if I can capture him and explain the situation, I think he'd do it. Harry is close to the Weasley's, and you remember how they are, they lookout for their own."

"What do you mean capture?"

* * *

Ron sighed, he was home and glad to be back, if a little let down that he missed out on a goodbye snog. Apparently he had been a summer fling, and after he announced he was leaving, was promptly discarded, not that he minded, it was fun while it lasted. What was not fun, was lugging his trunk up the stairs to his room. The tent they had stayed in was setup in the back yard, to be unloaded and cleaned. What was strange, and had his Mum praising Bill, was that the house was really, really clean. Even his room, which had Harry's trunk and a camp cot setup in it. Probably where Harry stayed with Bill. Ron dumped his trunk in the middle of his room and set about putting away his clothes; dumping anything not already folded, whether it was clean or not, into the hamper so his Mum would fold it. He finished fast and stowed his trunk under his bed, as he went to stand back up, he spotted a large ring.

"Mum, some of Harry's things are in my room." He announced, entering the kitchen, and fiddling with the ring he found.

"That's to be expected dear, after all he is coming back here with Bill for the World Cup." Molly replied, bustling about the kitchen storing away food supplies from the tent. She was turning for another load when she spotted the ring in Ron's hand. He was about to slip it on his finger, when she lunged forward smacking his hands, the ring tumbling to the floor. Everyone froze and turned to look at Ron. He had yelped, and was glaring at his mum.

"What did you do that for?" Ron said angrily, rubbing his hand.

Molly was ignoring him as she picked up the ring, looking at the crest and recognizing it as the Potter family ring, which James had worn when she had known him.

"Molly, is that a Family Signet Ring?" Arthur asked in his quiet calm tone.

"Yes, the Potter Head of House Ring, in fact." She was looking at Ron as she said this.

Ron went pale, thinking of the curses that would be on that if anyone but a Potter wore it.

"Thanks Mum, I didn't know."

"I know Ron, Harry really shouldn't have left that lying around." She gave Ron a hug as she said this.

"It was under his bed, like it fell out of a pocket when he was getting ready to sleep."

Arthur Weasley stepped out of the house that evening, thinking of the ring he had placed in a locked drawer of his desk. Harry would need that back soon, and maybe some lessons of what it means to be the Head of a family, and what could happen when he put that ring on. He certainly didn't put much stock in the old customs, but that didn't mean the magic was less binding. Lighting his pipe, he walked toward the pond, enjoying the peace of home. It was near dusk, a few stars beginning to show in the sky. He exhaled a puff of smoke watching it spiral upwards, and enjoyed the smell of tobacco mixing with the moist night air. It had been a pleasant vacation, the twins' antics aside. Watching his son Charlie work with the Dragons, it was clear he loved his job. Something Arthur truly valued, doing a job you can enjoy. He saw a dark shadow cross the yard, drawing his attention. He pulled his wand from his pocket and began to walk back toward the house. He never saw the spell that hit him in the back. He fell to the soft grass stunned, a moment later two cracks of Apparition were heard, one loud and one very faint.

* * *

Harry entered the sitting room of Ian's tent looking around, impressed with the size and comfort. His mind had been active all night, effectively not allowing him a good sleep. He wasn't overly stressed or concerned, but more than a little curious as to what the goblins had for him. Ian brought a box, similar to a Muggle briefcase, out of his study and laid it on the table.

"This is a transfer case; all I have to do is tap my wand on the lid, and everything inside is sent to its mate in Griphook's office. I received this packet last night, along with a stack of Daily Prophets, it seems old Fudge is up to his games of course, since an election year is coming up." Ian sat across from Harry, his knee's creaking, as he took up the entire cushy armchair. Harry took the offered packet, noticing it was sealed with a large bright red crest from Gringotts.

"Before you get started on that, I was wondering if you and Bill had noticed anything yesterday, before the bug incident, that is." Ian was sipping tea, comfortable in the familiar chair.

"No, except for a couple plants that Denny could harvest, he spent quite a long time with them."

"Ah, I was hoping we would be able to crack this one fast, there is not a lot of profit for us to find the Medallions. I want us to move on to the next site quickly, I think Xo and I will head out this time, give you and Bill a break for the day." Ian got up and Harry followed him out, they went separate ways as Harry made it back to Bill's tent.

"There you are, I was wondering if you were hiding from me." Bill was grinning at Harry, his face still slightly lumpy, but the redness had gone away.

"No, I met with Ian after breakfast; he had some papers from the goblins for me that came in that case of his." Harry moved into the room and shifted his trunk into a desk. "I'm sorry about the bugs, I didn't think about how many were around. Emilio, that was the chameleon, asked for food, I guess it turned out pretty poorly huh?"

"Merlin, yes! I itch in places I don't want to scratch, and that was not the way I wanted to be naked in front of Alessandra. Next time if you feel like feeding the wildlife, make sure I'm not part of the course."

"Sorry, I won't be making that mistake again. Thanks for taking it so well."

"Taking it well? Oh, there will be paybacks, you just wait and see." Bill said with a maniacal laugh as he ducked out, leaving Harry to worry about his retribution.

Harry conjured up a Muggle style office chair to sit in at his desk; he weighed the heavy packet, noticing a solid lump in the corner. Breaking the seal, he pulled out several papers, his eyes widening as he read.

_Harry,_

_I hate what I am about to ask of you, more than you will ever know. I have failed in so many ways to protect you that I doubt I'll ever be able to make it up to you. Once again the Ministry is interfering with my life; it seems I have to accept my title as Head of House, and of Lord Black, just to pass it on before it is stripped from my control. A new law that was just passed is making it so that those convicted of crimes are not able to hold a Headship, and while I never had a trial, there was a tribunal, in which it wasn't necessary to include me. This new law, combined with an Heir Test at Hogwarts, will effectively put control of the Black family estate into the hands of the Malfoy heir, my cousin's son. You probably don't know, being raised as a Muggle, but an Heir Test is a ritual that takes a drop of blood and maps out the givers family tree. Combined with some Goblin magic, it is used to determine who can inherit family lines, or vaults, not to mention votes in the Wizengamont. Control of the Black wealth and power in the hands of the Mafloys would be a disaster for all Light aligned families. They have been a continuous force in pushing for pureblood superiority, banning Muggleborns from attending Hogwarts, and subjugating magical creatures. Unfortunately, you are the only other option for control of the Black family. It must be a male with Black blood; your grandmother was a Black, and Dorea was my great aunt, my grandfather's sister who was head of the family, thus giving you a direct claim. One of the documents inside is a magically binding contract. It states that I as the current Head pass the title and responsibilities to you. I have transferred the maximum amount of gold into a personal vault, so I'll be fine. It is you who will be affected, if you sign the contract. There are some things you need to know. First: there is a slight chance you will be caught in a marriage contract, and second: signing in acceptance of the contract would be the cause of you having two wives. One to carry on the Potter family line, and one to carry on the Black family line. You would have two Chairs of the High Seats in the Wizengamont, and a large estate to manage. I know it is a lot to ask, and I wouldn't do it if things weren't so desperate. We need to speak in person as soon as you return from wherever you are. The law goes into effect on July 22, so be sure to sign it before then if you choose to. I know it really doesn't leave you much choice, but know that whatever choice you do make; I'll support you and won't think less of you._

_Sirius_

Harry dropped the letter in dismay, leaning back in his chair his hands running through his hair. Restless energy burned in him, anger, and frustration, all of it was overwhelming. He paced around the room, sitting back down only to get up and pace again. He knew already what the choice would have to be, it was the accepting it that was difficult. He had not forgotten the diary, or Buckbeak, not to mention removing Dumbledore during his second year. No way would he allow more influence to come into the Malfoy's hands. If it was up to him to prevent it from happening, then his choice was made. Would it really be that bad? He calmed himself, and sat back down, to look over the remaining documents.

_Greetings Mr. Potter,_

_I am Senior Account Manager Bloodcurdler; I control the investments and lease agreements for the Black Estate. It was upon Gringotts suggestion that you are being presented the opportunity to receive control of the Black Estates. I have included all statements and assets listed, along with the Head of House Ring. After signing the enclosed documents, place the Ring on the middle finger of your right hand to bond with the magic and complete the transition. On a side note, there is another form that will allow me to manage the Potter holdings, as this account is without a current manager, it would be to our mutual benefit. The statements for this account are also enclosed, along with a list of assets and property. _

_Our future will be filled with gold,_

_Bloodcurdler_

Harry paused before picking up the statements; the Black family did indeed have wealth, with income from several stores in Knockturn alley, as well as Hogsmeade. The Balance sat at 79,426 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 2 Knuts, all that after two large withdrawals of 25,000 galleons.

There were several residences that were empty with condition unknown. The next page listed items and after reading a few furniture pieces and their value, Harry quickly swapped it out for the next parchment. It listed all binding magical agreements, there were over twenty marriage contracts, thankfully all but one had the family line listed as permanently deceased. The dates were posted, and the most current was in the year 988ad. The one listed as active was to the Lestrange family, and it was posted as no issue of viable age or gender. Harry sighed with relief as he turned to the next page. He read through the statements of Headship, he would have to continue dowry payments to Narcissa and Bellitrix, unless he disowned them. Work to maintain the prosperity of the family, and only use its wealth for the betterment of House Black, protect and shelter members of the Family, and ensure that the line continues. It was then that he read that after becoming Head of the Family, that he was required by the magic to commit to a betrothal agreement within one year's time, and to marry within seven days of his coming of age. It caused a little panic in Harry, the thought of finding a witch to agree, and if he didn't it would break the contract. At least he got a choice; it wouldn't be someone like Bulstrode.

Harry noticed that the next pages were for the Potter family, the statement just confirmed the ledger in the vault. It listed three properties. The cottage in Godrics Hollow, it was noted that the ministry had declared it as a Magical Monument and was unavailable for use. The other listed a one hundred and fifty acre tract which was an island in the Outer Hebrides; it was once the location of Potter Manor. The last was a collection of twenty acre plots in the Fens; it was listed as a commercial property. The next parchment listed the binding magical contracts; Harry was shocked to read that there was an active marriage contract to the daughter of the Head of House Greengrass. A note listed that the current Head was a Lord of the Wizengamont, Cyrus Davis Greengrass, and he did indeed have daughters of acceptable age. It suddenly clicked in Harry's mind that his father had paid to bypass the contract. 35,000 galleons. Harry knew that there was no way he could buy his way out, with the Potter wealth being so low, but the Black Family had enough...

He felt betrayed slightly, but also realized that his parents were in love and did not plan to die, so who knows what would have happened if they had lived? He might have been bought out as well. He packaged up all the documents, except for the contract to assume Headship of the House of Black.

Harry slowly picked up a quill and bottle of ink and set them on the desk near the paper. He paced across the room, back and forth, his thoughts consumed and focused on his future. If he didn't sign, people like Moony, Hagrid, and Flitwick will suffer more persecution, as well as magical creatures like Dobby. He was protected by a centaur in first year from the wrath of Voldemort. They would be the ones to suffer if the Malfoy's got control; he stopped pacing suddenly, his mind made up. He walked over to the parchment and signed his name, placing the parchment back in the transfer case, with an inward groan. Dumping the ring out of the envelope he picked it up and slid it on. It was made of silver, with an onyx set on the top, his hand tingled as the magic bound him to the Black Family. While looking at the Black Family Ring, Harry remembered the Potter ring he took from his vault. His hands slapped at his pockets, while his brain registered that those pants had been thrown away by…"Dobby!"

"Harry Potter sir called Dobby?" The elf was bouncing on his toes.

"Dobby, did you find a ring like this when you got rid of my old clothes? It was in a pocket." Harry asked, pointing out the ring he wore.

"Dobby didn't sir," the elf twitched as if ready to punish himself.

"I lost it Dobby, it's been in my family for hundreds of years, and I lose it." Harry stated in disbelief.

"You could summon it, Harry Potter sir!"

"How?" A glimmer of hope was beginning to shine.

"Just holds up your wand and claims it," Dobby mimed the actions as he explained.

"What do I say?"

"Just say you're the Heir of the Potter's and yous is claiming the Head of House ring. I watched my former master do this after his Master Abraxus died." Dobby was happy and excited to help.

"I, Harry James Potter, as Heir of House Potter, do hereby claim the Head of House Ring." Harry had his wand high over his head, as he said the words in a firm tone. A loud pop was heard, and the ring fell onto his wand. The pull on his magic was tremendous, the distance had been too much, and Harry fell down exhausted. He struggled to sit up, but the use of energy overwhelmed him and he passed out.

Dobby ran over to Harry's prone form, shouting in his squeaky voice and poking him. He popped away for help after Harry just lay still.

* * *

In Gringotts, the records were magically updated and filed after appearing, and Bloodcurdler smiled in satisfaction.


	17. Chapter 17

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 17**

Arthur Weasley's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, his head spinning because of the rush. Looking around, he saw a dingy old room full of dust, and two figures in front of him. It took him a minute to recognize Remus Lupin and he sighed with relief.

"Hello Arthur, sorry about the dramatics, but we needed to get you here with no notice."

Remus's calm voice filled the room, as he helped the older man to his feet.

"What's going on then?" Arthur asked, restraining his anger at being abducted from his home.

"We need your help." The voice threw Arthur, and he tensed up as he recognized Sirius Black. His fists balled up, and with a speed no one expected he punched Sirius in the jaw full on, as he lunged past him for the door.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Remus's spell caught him before he made it out.

"Look Arthur, hear us out. Sirius is innocent, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all know it. It was Peter Pettigrew that was Secret Keeper, not Sirius. He confessed right in front of me before he escaped. We want to find him and capture him, to clear Sirius's name."

Arthur's eyes looked back and forth as the rest of him was propped up by the door frame.

Sirius got to his feet, rubbing his already bruising jaw, and released Arthur from the body bind.

"I know it's hard to believe…" Sirius trailed off as he tossed Arthur his wand back. Arthur caught it and trained it on Black, "If you are innocent, why did you attack the school?"

"I was after Pettigrew, he was a rat Animagus: Scabbers."

Arthur's eyes lit in recognition, twelve years was a long life for a rat. He groaned in regret.

"Let's all sit down, we'll tell you everything and explain what it is we need from you. After all, we all want to help Harry."

* * *

Harry awoke to a dimly lit tent, his head turned slightly as he heard a sound, and he found himself looking right at Alessandra's rear, she was bending over digging into a trunk. While the view was nice, Harry was more concerned with how he got here.

"Arugg…What happened?"

Alessandra straightened and turned to Harry, her wand flicked out, surprise showing on her face.

"You're awake, I expected you to sleep till morning. You were almost completely magically exhausted; not unexpected, if what Dobby said was true."

"I guess I didn't know it would take so much magic."

"It was across the world," Alessandra's voice rose, "Of course it would require a great amount of magic."

"I didn't know, it seemed simple enough," Harry sat up, his head in his hands.

"Lie back down and drink this," Alessandra was exasperated; the young man could wield more magic than most full grown Wizards, but didn't understand enough to know his limits.

"Pepper Up, huh? How long do I need to stay here?"

"You don't want to stay the night with me then?" She had turned playful again, smiling down at him.

"I…it's just that a lot is going on." Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, I can tell by those rings. Alright, you can be up for dinner."

Harry noticed the Potter ring sitting on the nightstand; it was glinting in the light. Slipping it on, it felt right as it autmatically sized for his finger, the magic in the ring flaring as the binding was complete, sealing Harry to the magic linked to the ring. He lay still, lost in thought, just looking at his hand with the two family rings, they were overly large on his hand. He was unsure of what would happen exactly, but knew that the effect would change his life. Then it hit him, a crushing feeling of worry. Coming to the Wizarding world was wonderful for him, more than most, he found acceptance and was allowed a freedom he never had before. He had choices that the Dursley's could not make for him and money to provide for himself. This trip with Bill had really awoken something inside him; a taste of the other side of life, adventure for the sake of adventure, freedom of choice, being treated as an equal and a taste for learning. Now there were limits being placed on him, choices being made for him due to the necessity of the situation. He didn't like it, and vowed to himself that no matter what, he would take the time and opportunities that came up to enjoy his life, and to live it.

Bill sagged into a chair as Dobby provided his dinner, it had been a long day, and they had covered four loops around the camp and lake, not finding anything. He looked up as Harry came into the room, ready to rib him about slacking off all day in camp, until he saw how pale he was. Harry sat down across from Bill; the first thing Bill noticed was the rings on Harry's right hand. Belle quickly sat beside Harry, taking his hand in hers, looking at the rings and the coat of arms engraved on them.

"What's going on mate?" Bill asked, gesturing to the rings Belle was examining.

Harry sighed, noticing everyone else was paying attention as well.

"It started with a letter from Gringotts, Siri… the Minister passed a law to enable the Malfoy's to seize the Black estate through an Heir's Test…" Harry began to explain the events he read about, and how it was affecting him, and what he had decided; not noticing the angered looks on several faces.

"I know Cyrus Davis Greengrass well, he's a hard man. You say his eldest daughter?" Ian asked rubbing his goatee.

"That's what the contract said, sir." Harry replied.

"Call me by first name, Harry. Cyrus is the Head of the Greengrass family, and has two daughters, he is also Head of the Davis family, and has one daughter in that family. If the contract says first born to the Head of House, and not the first born to the House itself, it could be either of the oldest two, I'm not sure which is eldest. Both his wives are of pureblood, strong magically speaking, not to mention gorgeous. Not a bad match, at all."

"Daphne or Tracy then, they're year mates with me, but in Slytherin," Harry said thoughtfully, somehow it had become a group discussion.

"I once had a Slytherin girlfriend, she was compassionate and caring. She went on to be a great healer, in fact she is now a lead in the Spell Damage ward; I just didn't have enough ambition for her. So what I'm saying is, don't paint all Slytherin's with the same brush." Owen was scuffing his toe under Alessandra's gaze.

Harry nodded, already agreeing with his words, but it helped to hear another opinion. Belle still had his hand in hers, she looked down and blushed, letting go. Looking at him, she swallowed her embarrassment.

"Harry, you are a handsome guy; kind, polite, and powerful, any girl will be lucky to have you. What you need to realize is that she will be scared. I was, but Jean helped by explaining what to expect from him. A man has much control in the relationship; he can limit our career, or choose when we have children. You need to reassure her that you will listen to her, and at least consider her wishes."

"I agree completely, if you win her over to your side, things will be much better for both of you. Court her Harry, take her dancing, and to dinner just the two of you. Show her that the two of you will be a team, and if she is any kind of woman, she will respond positively." Annalisa added to her sister's words. Harry nodded, soaking it all up; the support was a new experience.

"Thanks, I'll try to, not that I know much about courting or dancing. Even so, I'll have two witches to deal with, only I'll have to find one of them myself, before a year's time," Harry admitted. It was clear to everyone that he was uncomfortable with the prospect of courting a young lady.

"You get the best of both worlds, a woman's help and support, and the thrill of the hunt." Lone Feather added, drawling a chuckle from Barns who had been surprisingly quiet.

"Well, we have another few weeks to whip you into shape…" Alessandra stopped talking, as Bill, Ian, and Annalisa all stood abruptly.

"Something's tripped the perimeter alert!" Ian announced, as he rushed toward the door.

"Several alarms, there's more than one," Annalisa announced loudly, her voice unusually high pitched. Barns dashed out the door, ducking and rolling to dodge incoming spell fire, his wand up and a chain of spells flashing. Ian was next out the door, and took the Cutting Curse which Barns had dodged, in the left shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain, and start slinging hexes at the incoming wizards. Bill, Owen, and Xo stood as one, rushing the door; shield's up as they went out. Bill was lashing out with Reducto, as Xo and Owen shielded.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, his wand already in his hand.

"Raider's! They're after our loot- Belle help me ward the tent; Denny, Alessandra, be ready for wounded!" Annalisa rushed to the tent walls, and started casting runes that were appearing in the air, as Belle started casting Imperturbable Charms. Harry noticed Denny was gone, as he slipped out the door. Light from spell fire was volleying back and forth rapidly, glowing extra bright in the dusk. Harry saw Barns, who was dueling with two Raiders; Xo and Ian had teamed up, and were holding their own against three Raiders. Owen was shielding Bill as spells slammed into the ground and shields around him, but he was casting curses every opening he had. The Raiders, at least six of them, had conjured walls they were using to protect themselves. A tent to the right burst into flames, as a whip of fire missed Barns, who was moving through the open space dodging and shielding on his own. Harry realized Barns couldn't attack; it was taking all his skill not to be hexed. Another Raider in dark brown robes that were billowing behind him, was coming up behind Barns, slinking through the shadows to catch him in crossfire. Harry flicked his wand.

"_Flipendo_!" The Raider in brown robes flew end over end backwards into the flaming tent, caught by the unexpected spell. Harry felt the effort casting the spell cost him, taxing his magical energy after his earlier abuse. He turned, and sent several hexes at one of the Raider's dueling Barns, he was satisfied that the wizard stopped casting spells to turn his wand on himself, trying to counter the _Langlock_ Jinx. The pause allowed Barns to turn and cast a grey arrow-shaped spell that struck the Raider in the chest, he was propelled back, arms wide, and landed unmoving. Harry was now discovered, and drew fire from the remaining five Raiders. Purple and mustard yellow spells flew at him, his Quidditch reflexes kicked in, and he dove away, landing in a painful heap, scrambling away between the tents. Bill stood to go after Harry, only to have a Piercing Hex lance into him, blood spurted out the backside of his shoulder. He fell back to the ground in pain, and as Owen shielded him, he crawled back behind a conjured boulder. Rock fragments stung Owen's face, blasting off his own protection, as he transfigured some driftwood into a snarling lion, and compelled it to attack. The Raider's were all startled as a lion lunged at them, taking one down beneath its paws; the sound of breaking ribs popped grotesquely during a slight pause of spell fire. Incantations began again, almost immediately the lion was riddled by curses. Harry stopped running, his sides heaving; he was far off to the side of the fight. His heart was hammering, he had just watched a man die, and was almost hurt as well. He looked back in time to see a lion shredded by spells, and Xo take a Bludgeoning Spell in the face, laying him out near the tent door. He saw Annalisa in the doorway of the tent, levitating him inside. She came back out a second later; three rocks the size of a fist moving in a circle around her. She was moving for Bill, dodging curses gracefully and casting shields, causing a bright spray of magic as spells splashed against her shield. When a spell slipped past, one of the rocks leapt into its path, blocking the spell, and being crushed in the process. She reached Bill and barely paused, her long hair whipping around as she rushed back the way she came, levitating a bleeding Bill as she went. The rocks blocked two more spells as she made it in, with only her robes being set on fire from a near miss.

Harry saw the blood on Bill and growled, he rushed back into the fight, casting several hexes at the remaining Raiders. He crashed to the ground by Owen, and promptly had to shield a curse cast from his left side.

"HARRY!" He turned to see Belle in the door to the Big Tent, as she tossed a vial of potion to him. He reached out and snatched it almost without thought; he turned to thank her, only to notice she had already disappeared back inside. It was a Pepper Up potion, he chugged it quickly, feeling some energy surge into him. The fight had stalemated, Barns was dueling viciously with a peculiarly skilled opponent; spells flying faster than Harry could follow. Ian was holding off two Raiders, and Owen was sending various conjured objects after his Raider. Neither Denny, nor Lone Feather had been seen.

"LOOK OUT!" Owen pushed Harry away as a large ball of flame crashed down, setting Owen's legs on fire. A spray of water from his wand was putting it out, when a bluish curse hit him in the chest. He fell nearly through the tent door, as a shriek was heard inside. It was now just Ian, Barns, and Harry against four Raiders. Harry caught his balance from Owen's push, and found himself in-between the row of tents, he ran toward the lake out of sight of the Raiders. Barns was now being double teamed, as Owen's opponent turned to help the skilled Raider. Harry ran hard to get behind the Raiders, but in the long shadows behind the tents, he didn't see the large lump in his path. He fell hard in a cloud of dust, his chin scraping painfully on the gravel lakeside. Looking, he saw Lone Feather, bleeding slightly from his scalp. A quick check showed he was still alive, but knocked out. Harry cast a quick burst of cold water on his face; the sputter told him he was now awake. Lone Feather sat up quickly, and staggered to his feet.

"Hurry! This way, it's only Barns and Ian still fighting!" Harry gestured for him to follow. They made their way around the last tent, behind the two Raiders which Ian was still fighting. Harry held up his hand and pointed to the nearest Raider.

"You get them, but give me a few seconds and I'll move around to help Barns."

Lone Feather just nodded his agreement, he looked nauseous and grim. Harry didn't slow much as he continued around to Barns. The first thing Harry saw was that it was the Raider in the brown robe, it was singed, but he was unharmed. Barns on the other hand, was wounded, fighting two at the same time, with one so skilled it was taking its toll. His right leg was slashed, slowing his movement, and blood was running down his face.

Bill came out of the tent, his shoulder bandaged and left arm strapped to his side. Anger was clear on his face, as he launched himself into a duel with Owen's former opponent. The two traded spells fast, but Bill quickly gained the upper hand.

"_Orbis Auris!" _theBone Breaker Curse slammed into the Raider's shoulder, causing an anguished scream. Bill didn't let up, his next spell was already flying, a Punching Hex smashed into the staggering man's face, taking him out of the fight.

Lone Feather chose that moment to strike, he jabbed his wand forward, made a quick circle and pulled up. The brush behind the Raider came alive, and grew rapidly, wrapping up the unsuspecting wizard in a suffocatingly tight grip. Ian took advantage of his opponent's distraction, and leaped forward over the wall he had fought behind, his ham sized fist smashing into the Raider's face, sending him crashing down in a heap.

Harry was caught just arriving in position, as the brown robed Raider blasted Barns over, and turned to flee; all his companions down and out of the fight. Only now, Harry was directly in his path to escape. Harry cast a stunner, the red bolt sizzling as it was deflected. A yellow curse came back at Harry, he ducked the spell. Not low enough though because it grazed his back, causing the skin to turn pasty and bubble. Harry hissed in pain, but kept moving, sending hexes as fast as he could, trying to keep the Raider from being able to attack him.

Barns lay in the dirt, propped up by his elbow as he took aim; a grey Piercing Hex flew true, and hit the last Raider in the butt, blowing through the left cheek and ripping loose a big chunk. Harry had just taken a Punching Hex to the ribs, and was falling as he desperately cast the Ribbon Cutter. The grey light flew fast, a thin line turned at an angle, it hit his collar bone and cut through the chest to the opposite hip bone of the brown robed Raider, right after Barns' hex hit him. It was a gory spray of blood, droplets glinting in the air as they rained down. The lifeless body fell sideways, the force of opposing spells slamming it down.

Harry looked on in revulsion; he promptly keeled over and heaved up his dinner and potion, he stayed there, panting and spitting for a moment. His eyes couldn't help but look at the man he had killed; it was gruesome, far worse than Quirrell in first year. Wiping his mouth, he walked for the Big Tent in a daze of pain, the adrenalin was slowly wearing off, and pain from numerous injuries was starting to become overwhelming. He past a grim Bill, binding up the Raider's left alive with Ian, who had a large blood stain on his shoulder. Lone Feather and Barns were leaning on each other, slowly making their way inside the tent. Harry paused to look around, the camp was in tatters, several tents burned, rubble scattered around from the fight. Ducking inside the door, Harry saw a row of cots, Belle and Annalisa were helping Alessandra as she shouted orders and patched up injuries. He stood in the doorway for a moment, weaving slightly. He found himself being led to a bed, Belle's cool hands pulling his shirt over his head, careful of the skin on his back. A cold shock rippled through him as she washed the wound with water, it cleared his mind long enough for him to see: Xo, his head wrapped, sitting up; Owen laying still, Alessandra franticly casting spells on him, and Annalisa pouring a potion into his mouth; and Barns laying still, alternating between cussing and trying to slow the bleeding in his leg.

"Sit still Harry, and stay here, Alessandra will check this out as soon as she can." Belle assured him as she went to Barns, cutting his pant leg and spelling the wound closed. Harry sat dozing, completely drained; his last thought was "at least everyone made it" before he drifted off to sleep, slumping forward, chin resting on his chest.

(A/N _Wow the feedback has been awesome! I have decided to stick to my plans, strangely enough it was suggested several times anyway. Of course I won't be saying but hopefully it won't cause too much disappointment. Although, there clues and statements of intent within this chapter that many will be able to guess where I am going with this. This story will end just before Harry goes back to school and the sequeal will pick up there. Thanks for all the support, ideas and reviews I truly enjoy reading them. The next chapters are giving me some trouble with coming up with ward traps but I won't let it slow me too much_.)


	18. Chapter 18

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 18**

"Let me get this straight, you're a great big, shaggy, black dog, and you completed your transformation with help from a Muggle?" It was nearing two in the morning, and Arthur was unsure if he had heard right.

"Yep, she was a total bunny, man. Had these…what?" Sirius stopped talking, looking to Arthur and Remus, who were snickering at him.

"Padfoot, the term 'bunny' went out of vogue several years ago."

"Ah…What's 'vogue' mean?"

"Never mind, just finish the story," Arthur cut in, ready to head home. He had dropped off a copy of the Auror's report on the break in, and filled them in on all he knew about Bertha Jorkins travel plans.

"Where was I…? Right, she had these markings on her chest, and I could tell they were permanent. So naturally I had to find out all I could, and after a lengthy, and pleasant I might add, investigation I learned about tattoos. They take ink and a needle, and inscribe pictures on skin, so I had this done." Sirius pulled his shirt down, to show runes around his collar bone and chest.

"So they make you an Animagus, it's that easy?"

"No, they only open a pathway; most wizards have an inner animal, but not all can access them or understand them enough to change. I knew my animal, and understood it, but could not open the pathway, these runes let me. Remus actually came up with the scheme Peter and I used."

"It was permanently adding it to the body that posed the problem." Remus took up the explanation. "If drawn or painted on when the change was made it was lost, so it took another wizard to change them back, this caused Peter quite the scare at one time. Anyway, a tattoo is in and under the skin, so it stayed. Many times I thought of getting a patent on it and marketing a book to make the change easier for wizards, but I don't think the Ministry would have approved."

"Yeah, sounds like them, I would never have been able to become an animagus without it. I doubt the powers that be would like the increased amount of people able to change. Imagine the havoc that would create?" Sirius had a wide smile, at the thought.

Arthur sighed; they were just like the twin's: brilliant, but only looking for a good time. He looked at his watch; he needed to get home, and hoped Molly was still asleep, and missed him sneaking out.

"I need to get going, if I learn anything of note I'll keep you posted. Harry will be home in a couple of weeks, I'll be sure to arrange a meeting with him for you."

"Thank you Arthur, it really means a lot. You and yours have really looked out for him; anything I have is yours if you need it." Sirius was looking right into Arthur's eyes, making sure the older man understood just how much he meant it. Arthur just waved as he stepped into the floo, calling out for the Burrow.

**HPCS~HPCS~HPCS**

Winston Redcrest III was resting, his beak tucked under his wing. He had passed the recipient and had to back track. He was currently rethinking his career as a Certified Postal Parrot.

**HPCS~HPCS~HPCS**

Ian stood surveying the campsite in the light of day, last night's dirty deeds still haunting him. It was one thing to kill a man in a fight; it was another altogether have to be the judge, jury, and executioner. There were no authorities to turn the men over to, and letting them go could have resulted in another attack. This is what leading the expedition meant, he had to make the hard choices and live with them. He walked past the wreckage of Barn's and Owen's tents, they were completely destroyed, and salvage had recovered little in the way of clothes and possessions. Ian continued his path, heading for the lake, best for everyone if they wrap this site up quickly. At first he was inclined to believe that the Spanish Mission was gone or he had the wrong lake, but after the fight last night he knew just how close the camp was. It was a clever illusion, woven in a way that masks the presence of active magic. The misfired or deflected spells that shot across the lake however, showed the truth. He was lucky to notice when he did, but as a spell had struck the illusion it rippled, showing for a brief moment the hidden Mission. His feet sunk deep into the gravel and sand of the shore, as he stood in the overly bright glare, and planned a way to survey the site.

Harry woke to the feel of gentle hands spreading an ointment on his back. His groan alerted Belle that he was awake.

"Good morning Harry, you gave us quite the scare, I'm glad to see you're awake at last. I mean, Alessandra said you would be, but it just took so long. Anyway, how do you feel?"

"Fine…just stiff I guess, and hungry." Harry sat up slowly, feeling the skin on his back stretch and pull. Alessandra walked up as Harry tested his movement.

"As well you should. You pushed the limits, and you could have seriously damaged your magic core, drawing it down so low. You need to eat lots and take it easy, no fast or sudden movements. That acid bolt that grazed your back was nasty. I had to cut out the damaged skin, and apply a skin re-growth ointment, one that needs to be reapplied every six hours. Belle has taken care of that for me so far though." Alessandra looked tired, her eyes had bags under them, like she needed rest as well.

"How is everyone else? I saw Xo get hit hard; and Owen, he saved me from the fire, is he OK? What about Lone Feather's head, and Bill's arm?" Harry asked quickly, his eyes looking around for any clues.

"All fine, even if they are a little slow and sore this morning. Owen had the closest call, with that asphyxiation curse. Xo and Lone Feather will have headaches for a few days, but that's all. Barns and Bill would be healed up today, if they hadn't overdid it yesterday, getting logs to make a raft." Her exasperation was clearly heard, and her muttering a curse about stupid men with too much testosterone was a little scary.

"Here, take my hand, I'll help you to a dining table, that way you can see everyone for yourself." Harry took Belle's hand, and stood slowly.

"How long was I out for?"

"Two days, you had a lot of catching up to do. I'm truly amazed there was no permanent damage to your magic, you were very lucky." Alessandra headed off to her private quarters, hopefully to get some rest.

Harry noticed Belle's hands were rough, probably from carving intricate patterns into stone and dragon bone, but at the same time soft and comforting. He followed her, walking more and more steadily as he went into the dining room. Everyone was there except Denny; no one had seen him or found a body.

Bill looked up as Harry came in, and just looked at him for a long moment.

"You alright there Harry?"

"I've been better," he looked around, checking on each person there, his eyes stopped on Barns.

"Sorry, I…" Barns looked confused as Harry spoke to him, "I hexed the guy in the brown robe and flipped him into the burning tent, I thought he was done for. I should have followed up and checked, but when curses started flying my way I ran."

Barns snorted loudly, then chuckled, which became a laugh; that spread to Xo, Owen, and Lone Feather.

"That's rich! You're apologizing for saving my arse, by stopping the best duelist they had, hexing another, so I had the chance to take him out, and then dodging curses instead of getting hit. I'll take you on as my apprentice right now, damn the age requirements!"

Harry turned red, embarrassed for a moment, then he sat up straight and chuckled as well.

"I guess I am. It was scary though, and Owen-thanks, you saved my arse from that fireball." Harry made eye contact with Owen.

"You would have done it for me, if I wouldn't have panicked over the flames and got to cover first, I would have been fine. You're right though, it was scary, always is in times like those."

Owen laughed it off, his happy go-lucky self back.

"What happened to the rest of the Raiders anyway? Harry asked, and everyone went quiet.

"No point worrying-" Bill started, but was cut off by Ian's harsh voice.

"We executed them Harry," his tone lightened a little as he spoke. "There were no officials to turn them over to, and no government to appoint them. It is one of the major problems we wizards face, we're fragmented. A pocket here, a pocket there; hiding behind wards, all around the world. Yes, there are magical governments in some places, and the ICW, but they can't enforce order. The village of Darien here is a prime example, it's all magical, and they have a magistrate appointed by the people of the village, but he protects the people and their property only in the village. He could care less what happened outside his jurisdiction or to us as foreigners anyway. I have always thought, what if we could unite all witches and wizards, with a central government and land of our own? Imagine the knowledge that could be shared, the people comfortable enough to celebrate our holidays, not having to worry about violating the secrecy statute. Schools could be formed, libraries, and even museums; wizards could become what they once were. Our traditions and culture could flourish…" he trailed off, seeming to catch himself on a tangent, "anyway, it was my Dad's dream before Grinwald killed him, and mine now."

"What about Muggles then, do you propose that we expose ourselves to them, or just take land from them?" Harry asked, while being shocked, some of Ian's comments interested him, nobody had ever talked about things like this with him.

"Neither. First of all, do you think exposing ourselves is a good idea?

"No, they wouldn't accept us; they would be afraid and not understand magic."

"Exactly, but do you think we could just take their lands then?"

"No, it wouldn't be right."

"No, it wouldn't be, and there are more Muggles than us, so many more that we wouldn't have a chance. It is easy to block a bullet, but hundreds of them? Not a chance."

Harry spent most of the day talking and resting in the Big Tent: they talked of the world, and the UK, customs and culture, Hogwarts, careers, and many other topics. Later, Alessandra joined in and they talked of dancing, healing, and everyone just relaxed. Harry learned more about the Wizarding World in general, than he ever knew before. The only dark spot in the day was finding out Denny had gone missing, and Lone Feather suspected that Denny was the one who hexed him.

That night Harry went back to Bill's tent, after Belle applied one last treatment of ointment to his back, and was surprised to see Barns and Owen. It seemed that their tents were uninhabitable, so they were sharing the bunks. Harry gritted his teeth, Barns snored like a dull saw on hard wood. Harry waved at them as he headed to bed. Bill was busy casting spells when Harry arrived.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Setting a Silencing ward around Barns' bed." Bill grinned.

"Brilliant!" Harry said, as he lay down face into his pillow. Bill looked over and saw the fresh paste on Harry's back.

"It seems Belle is taking good care of you Harry." His tone was insinuating.

"Come on Bill, she is just helping Alessandra out, did you see how tired she was?"

"Yeah, but you're the only patient she's helping."

"She's like seventeen Bill, get real." Bill chuckled at that.

"No she is sixteen, soon to be seventeen. Besides, when is the last time you looked in the mirror? You look almost sixteen yourself, in fact…" Bill said, as he plucked a bit of fuzz attached to Harry's face, "You might even want to shave." Harry yelped, and then winced as he jerked away, the healing skin on his back pulled uncomfortably. Bill cringed, seeing he had caused Harry pain.

"Sorry mate, anyway, just something to keep in mind."

Harry just grunted, he had grown; he was taller now, and broader in the shoulder, narrow at the hips, and had well defined muscle tone. All the time in the sun had given him a healthy tan, and his hair had stayed the same dark color, although in the bright sunlight a hint of red could be seen, sticking out in all directions, still an unruly mop. He closed his eyes, clearing his mind; sorting out all the thoughts and memories, shuddering at some and laughing internally at others. After the memories were cleared, he felt more centered and at peace, and slowly drifted off to sleep, vaguely hearing the rest of the guys get ready for bed as well.

It was early morning when Harry stirred from sleep, and quietly moved into the sitting room, on his way to the shower. He was surprised to see Barns sitting in a chair, an empty glass at his side.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, seeing Barns jump slightly at his voice.

"I did for a while, sometimes after a fight it's hard to relax for awhile, how about you? How are you doing with what happened?"

"Good enough I suppose." Harry took a seat opposite of Barns, but startled as Dobby popped in with a glass and pitcher of juice, he refilled Barns' glass, and gave Harry one without asking. Harry did really want one though. "I can't say that it doesn't bother me, but I haven't really thought about it much."

"On purpose I would guess; it never gets easier, killing a man, wouldn't be a good thing if it did. It had to be done, we couldn't risk anything less. You see, when a wizard takes his wand in hand with the intent to kill you; he condemns himself in my book."

"I can see your point, it still makes me sick to think on it, but I see it a bit different. He isn't the first I've caused to die." Harry said quietly, his hands fiddling with his now empty cup. Barns looked up, surprised by Harry's admission, not knowing how to ask about it. Harry must have seen his confusion, because he continued.

"It was the end of first year, Professor Quirrell was after the Sorcerer's Stone, I stopped him. When I touched him, his skin burned and cracked. I knew it hurt him, but he was fighting me, hurting me, and I couldn't let him get the Stone, so I grabbed his face and neck. I knew what I was doing, Dumbledore explained it away later, but I knew the truth. I had killed a man. The nightmares after that were terrible, but in the end I came to terms with it. He would have killed me, he was trying to. I have only just begun living my life, I wanted to stay that way, so I fought." Harry finished talking, not noticing Bill and Owen had entered the room, and were standing quietly in the doorway.

"I couldn't have said it better… self-preservation. You're right, life is not forever, so live it, don't let a moment pass you by, and when someone tries to take that from you, fight for it… Here I was all set to try and help you realize why we did what we did, and you give me a deeper form of understanding." Barns stood, leaving to get dressed. Bill and Owen just watched Harry, as he continued on to get a shower, his empty glass left sitting on the side table. Neither were sure if Harry realized what how he sounded, and the full meaning behind his words.

The next few days were busy; everyone seemed to want to move on. Owen, Xo, and Lone Feather were given the task of searching for Denny, and looking through his tent and possessions for any clue about his past, if he had betrayed them, or was simply a coward and fled. Ian, Annalisa, and Bill were working on the Illusion to disrupt it, and get a look at the wards hidden behind it. As with most Illusions, the active magic creating it is hidden, causing the wards to be hidden. Harry learned from Bill, that the best wards were made that way, each rune sometimes hidden, but it took more time to cast, and a lot of skill to create a believable Illusion.

Harry spent his time with Barns, it seemed they had nothing to do but guard the camp. Harry was having a blast, Barns was showing him how to properly duel: how to stand, and move, how to fall, duck and roll without hurting yourself; but the fun part was target practice. Barns would banish conjured bottles through the air, and Harry would shoot them down. If he missed, Barns would show off and snipe it before it hit the ground. Soon, they were having mock duels with coloring charms and shields. One of the first things Harry learned was how to deflect a spell with his wand. It was risky, you had to overpower the caster or it would hit you. They started a game of volleying a stunner back and forth, sometimes adding an extra. They stopped after they stunned each other, and were revived by an amused Bill. Many of the spells Harry was learning would definitely not be taught at Hogwarts, but it would help him when he had to defend himself again, so he worked hard. In the evenings he sat with Belle for dinner, conversations almost always turning to how to sweep a witch off her feet. After that, she would help him study Runes and Arithmancy, with some of Bill's old text books. He was hoping to drop Divination, and take up better classes. Harry was startled to note that his birthday had passed without him noticing, but he didn't care, he was having fun and learning more than ever before.

It was during the nights that his mind wandered, understandably his thoughts were turned to the future. His seats on the Wizengamont were worry for a later time, as he was still three years from his majority, and he didn't have to be an active member, Ian had a seat and didn't go to every meeting. A marriage contract… that hung over him like a weight. He could forget about it during the day, but at night after clearing his mind, it always crept back in. He had nothing against Daphne or Tracey, but he would have liked a choice, there were so many different girls who were pretty, funny, smart, or just interesting in ways that would be a joy to discover why. Perhaps there were options; he would have to look into it. In the meantime, he had a life to live, knowledge to gain, and adventure to find.

**HPCS~HPCS~HPCS**

Albus sighed in comfort as he crossed the ward line at Hogwarts, feeling that familiar flood of magic. Not many wizards had the ability to feel magic, to realize its true potential; working it like an art form, rather than cast spells created and taught. He was one who could feel it flow and ebb as he wielded it, knowing instinctively how to manipulate it to meet his needs, not that he didn't use created spells for most things, and it was much more efficient after all. The lights of the castle were all lit up, unusual this time of year, but he suspected Minerva was busy preparing for the upcoming events that Hogwarts was to host.

He slipped into the castle, making his way to his office, using routes where he wasn't going to be noticed; he wanted a restful night before dealing with the overwhelming logistics of hosting two large events.

His office was just as he left it, he noted. Fawkes on his perch, parchment scattered on his desk, the smell of old books and lemon permeating the air. The only thing that was different was the spinning and whirling monitors of Harry's wellbeing, and the blood wards around Number Four Privet Drive.

The wards were crashed, the health monitor stopped, and the locating compass showing only a faint sign of him. Albus moved fast, grabbing the compass and doing what was written to be impossible, he Apperated from Hogwarts, not hearing the deep toll that rang through the Halls, offices, and classrooms, alerting the staff that the wards had been overpowered.

He landed roughly on a gravel patch, on the side of the road. Looking around, his silvery hair blowed in the wind, his face was grim, power rippling and crackling in the air around him, his worry nearly causing him to panic. Kneeling on an unassuming patch of gravel, he ran his fingertips over the rocks digging them in, seeking the soil. There he felt it, a little of Harry's magic, his blood had seeped into the ground here, leaving a trace behind. He stood, eyes sweeping the clearing, finding the crushed and tarnished frames of Harry's glasses. Further search led him to an open pit, a school robe lying in it with a surprisingly clean snow white feather. Here was a magic he didn't recognize by feel, but as he read the name Hedwig carved into the ancient oak, he had his suspicions on what had occurred. It made him sure Harry had been here, and hurt, but what had become of him.

He appeared at the front door of the Burrow, not making a sound until his scarred old knuckles knocked on the door. He heard a shuffling, before the light illuminated a bushy head of brown hair.

"Hermione dear, who's at the door?" Molly Weasley called out from the kitchen, as she finished up the nights dishes.

"It's the Headmaster!" Hermione shouted in surprise, and response to Molly's question.

"Albus, what a surprise, have you eaten?"

"I'm quite full Molly, I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wanting, a word with Harry. I assume he's here?" Albus replied, his eyes looking past Molly seeking. All he saw was Ron and one of the twins walk into the room.

"Oh, he's not here."

Albus was panicking, he thought for sure Harry would come to the Burrow. He was so lost in thought, he almost missed the rest of Molly's statement.

"You'll have to wait or send an owl; Harry won't be back until the day before the Qudditich World Cup. We have tickets for all the boys, and Hermione too, of course." Molly prattled on.

"Where must Harry come back from?" Albus asked, his mind planning a way to find him, just to assure himself of Harry's health.

"The poor dear showed up just after we left, those foul Muggles beat him up and left him on the road. It was good luck for Harry that Bill was still home. Actually it worked out well, Bill needed a helper for his Cursebreaking, and Harry needed something to do to take his mind off it, although the poor dear is probably bored what with sitting around and doing all that Arithmancy."

Ron sniggered in the background, thinking himself lucky for not being roped into that job, and Hermione groaned in envy, thinking of nonstop research. Albus sighed, knowing just how wrong they all were, he knew what Cursebreaking Expeditions really were, he just hoped Harry returned with all his limbs, and without too much outside influence.

_(A/N Sorry for the extra week delay but life happens. Anyway enjoy!_

_As always thanks for the reviews)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

Nothing moved but the wind and a few beginning drops of rain, only a blowing of water off the ruined wall. It was stacked red sandstone rock, eroded and decaying. The Spanish Mission was once a grand building, arches and bell towers that had long since toppled, told the story clearly of a grander time. Harry stood on the tiny strip of land between the Mission and the lake, following Owen, who in turn followed Bill; darkness hid their movements from any eyes that may be watching. It was just the three of them, tasked with getting in and out before sunrise; keeping quiet, not letting any watching eyes know that the camp was down three fighters, nor that they were vulnerable themselves.

"Feel along the walls, there should be a postern door." Bill's whisper sounded harsh in the night. There was a rustle of cloth against the stone wall, and muffled footsteps as they moved around the perimeter. The pathway widened out, and in the middle of the back wall Bill found a corroded lever jutting out of the wall, and no magic could be seen.

"Harry, can you see inside?" Bill leaned in close as he spoke.

"No, I can't make anything out."

"Alright, Owen give me a hand pulling this lever, it's bound to be stuck."

Bill waved his wand, causing four runes to appear glowing a pale gold, with flicks he set them around the door.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"A silencing ward, no sense in announcing our presence."

Harry stepped back and watched as Owen and Bill pulled down on the lever, grunting and straining, he was ready to shield if needed. Several stones broke away in the shape of a doorway. It took muscle to push it open, it swung grudgingly, grating as it moved. A narrow gap had opened, enough for them to squeeze through. Light burst from Bill's wand as he led the way, two more wands lit up adding their glow. Whatever the room once held, it was no longer recognizable: it was damp, musty, and rotten.

"No Preservation charms here. You see anything Harry?"

"Nothing magical, there's a doorway over here."

They walked through an arched doorway into a large open room, once the chapel, but now just a musty and dirty room, with remnants of pews scattered about. A winding stair climbed the side wall, held up by wooden beams, which were as aged as the rest of the place.

"What do you think is up there?" Owen asked, pointing to the steps.

"Probably access for the bell tower," Bill replied. "Let's stay off it for now."

They swept through the remaining rooms: small chambers for lodging, a patio enclosed in the center of the building, and a crypt, but nothing magical could be found.

"Do you think we're being fooled by Illusions?" Owen asked, wiping sweat out of his eyes.

"Maybe, I think we will have to try the stairs." Bill led the way as they back-tracked to the chapel. His boots made squishing sounds as he tromped through the mud on the floor. Harry followed in their wake, until he noticed an alcove in the hall; it had at one time held a statue in it that had long since crumbled. Now only the base remained, yet it was in perfect condition, and similar to the base of another statue Harry remembered from last year, the Humpbacked Witch. While Harry was stopped looking at the alcove, Bill and Owen continued on into the chapel. Harry could hear their voices planning a way to get up the stairs.

"_Dissendium," _Harry cast at the base, watching carefully as it sunk, showing a dark passageway. A click behind him was all the warning he had, he lunged to the side and rolled, skinning an elbow in the process, as a blast crashed loudly and echoed down the arched stone hall. Embedded in the wall where Harry had been standing, were four steel bolts, quivering from the leftover energy that drove them four inches into the wall. Bill rushed back down the passage, skidding to a halt as Owen almost plowed into him from behind.

"You OK?" Bill panted breathlessly.

"Fine," Harry said grimly, "Looks like I found something."

Owen cast a light into the hole; lighting up a tunnel of rough rock, the occasional drip of water could be heard.

"Under the lake, why does it have to be under the lake?" Owen groaned, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. Bill just shook his head grimly, and slowly lowered himself into the hole. Harry could hear him removing the bolt trap runes, and after a quick look at Owen, who was still pacing, Harry followed. The tunnel was wide enough to walk through, but short so you had to hunch over, Bill more so than Harry, even if he had closed the distance greatly.

Owen paced looking at the hole, when the statue base started to close; he lunged forward into the hole. He raced down the rough tunnel, catching up to Bill and Harry at the entrance to an open room. The room was square, with a bare rock floor, and rough carved walls

"It looks like we're facing a chamber protection plan." Bill said as Owen arrived.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking past Bill.

"I mean, we're going to have to face several chambers, each warded differently. There would have been runic keys for each chamber. It was a form of security to protect the treasure even from the wizards or witches that helped defend it. That way, all would have to be together to bypass the protections, you see." Bill began casting detection spells, while Harry was pondering this.

"It's a real common method," Owen added, "not that it's any easier to get past, quite the opposite really." He looked nervous, and noticed Harry looking at him. "I don't like underwater caves, I got caught in a trap once, and was stuck in a small chamber slowly running out of air for days. Luckily I was rescued, but I'll never forget it, being under a body of water always creeps me out."

Bill was casting detection charms on the open chamber; sweat was plastering his hair to his head.

"I'm picking up something, it seems like the far wall has something going on. Let's advance slowly, be ready to shield if you see even the smallest flash." Bill walked forward in a sideways shuffle, his wand up; the tip was glowing slightly as he waved it back and forth. It started to glow brighter the closer to the door he got. As he reached the middle it pulsed, a bright flash.

"Alright, stop! This is the edge of a Proximity Alert ward, it probably triggers something."

Harry was tense standing right behind Bill, Owen was off to the side forming a triangle.

"SHIT!" Bill screamed, "LOOK OUT!"

The glow of charging runes lit up the room, one after another in little clusters, dotting all the walls. Spells started flashing from the wall, the narrow gray arrows of Piercing Hexes, and flat gray bands of Cutting Hexes. Harry didn't have time to think before he felt a sting on the top of his ear, and it caused him to spring into action. There was no time for Shield charms, or conjuring protections, the spells were coming in fast, from all directions. He ducked and spun, his wand flashing like a fencer deflecting spells; they were coming from all sides, overwhelmingly fast. A sharp pain lanced through his calf causing him to stumble, and narrowly avoided a Piercing Hex; but he worked past the pain, moving towards Owen and Bill who were almost back to back. Harry caught a quick glimpse of Bill, noticing a long cut across his ribs, his left arm was wrapped across his body holding the cut tightly. Owen stepped back and spun around, nearly crashing into Harry; a moment later Bill was with them, all standing back to back.

They eased the pressure a bit, by guarding each other's back. Harry was standing his ground, wand a blur deflecting spells.

"_Confrigo!"_ Bill cast, slipping the spell in between deflecting incoming curses. A rune cluster on the wall exploded in a shower of stone bits. Harry heard Owen start blasting the clusters as well, so he timed it and blasted one as well. It took time, but one by one they eliminated the casting runes.

The chamber was littered in rubble as the group stood panting and bleeding from several cuts. Harry sat down in the rubble pulling up his pant leg, wincing as the fabric rubbed his leg. A neat hole entered one side below his knee, and exited just above his blood filled leather boot. "It wasn't too bad," he thought, as he gritted his teeth and dug threw his bag for a wound healing potion. Bill was topless when Harry looked up, Owen treating his cut ribs. Owen surprisingly had only a slight scratch on the back of his hand.

"Damn, that was a close one!" Owen commented, as he applied a paste to Bill's wound that sealed and numbed it.

"Sorry," Bill said, "I was looking for a line based ward; I never expected a magical detection ward to be a trigger."

"You'll need healing soon, but this will keep it manageable until we can get back."

"Right, Harry...Harry how are you doing?" Harry looked up from putting some wound healing paste on his leg.

"Fine, I'll have to splint my lower leg, but it shouldn't slow me down."

"Alright, listen guys; we don't have a lot of time if we're gonna make it back before daybreak. The wards here are far better than the Temple, magically cloaked and hidden behind Illusion. We'll have to just keep alert, and use magical detection spells... Harry the incantation is _Deprehensio, _the key is to focus on what you're looking for, in this case, think of magical energy. The tip of your wand will grow brighter as you point it toward what you're thinking of."

"Got it." Harry grunted as he got to his feet, taking a few testing steps. It was a little awkward, but still manageable.

"Let's go then," Bill lead his team forward, blasting the door apart and entering the next room.

...

Denny sat still, hidden within the dense foliage, watching the camp of his former team carefully. His new team waited further back, awaiting his signal to storm the camp. He didn't know who was paying him to attack this particular expedition, but he knew he would have anyway; after all, he had been a Raider for many years. This group should have been an easy mark, but his second in charge had become cocky, thinking himself unbeatable. Now he had a new group, locals and untrained, but willing to follow instructions. They had a hideout in the forest nearby, and for the price of a third of the loot and the girls, they were a readymade solution to the problem he found himself in.

He knew their schedule, knew the team members, and had a key to bypass their wards. Tonight would be the night, Ian would have to send a crew after the Mission, and then he would strike. If he could get Barns by surprise, and then signal an attack, it should all go smoothly. He stood up quickly, belying his bulk, and moved far more nimbly than anyone could have expected. Unknowingly leaving a letter behind that was carelessly tossed aside, written in elegant script on expensive parchment, rain drops of the coming storm pelting it. ...

They stood in awe of the second chamber, flying carpets were moving at all kinds of different levels. Some went up and down, repeating the motion over and over. Others went side to side in a timed fashion. Put all together and if the timing was perfect, a person could walk from one side to the other without falling into the pit below. The pit contained a fog, silvery and glowing slightly in a pulsating manner. Not something Harry wanted to fall in, despite the lack of air flow it moved drifting to and fro.

"This looks fun! What's holding back that fog stuff?" Harry asked, after staring around, marveling at the magic worked by some currently unknown wizard.

"It looks like glass, a thin sheet of it at that. I'm guessing we don't want that fog getting free." Owen added, still looking uncomfortable, just for new reasons.

"No, I expect that we don't. I'll wager that there is some kind of tripwire sensors that break the glass somehow. The good thing is, I've seen this stuff before. It moves slow, sending fingers of itself out, and so we can avoid it easy. What it does is another story; it feasts on your magical energy. If it catches you it will drain you dry, also the magic powering the carpets, or any spells cast at it." Bill looked back and forth between them and the door to the next chamber, up by a stone platform fifty feet away and toward the top of the room.

"Well, this detection spell isn't doing much but light things up." Harry was casting_ Deprehensio, _trying to read where the magical energy for the tripwire sensors was. His wand was glowing like he had cast a Lumos charm.

"It won't with all the magic active in here, don't activate your Mage Sight either, it'll hurt."

Bill informed him as he paced in the small entrance way.

"Well, can't we cast it looking for just the tripwires, so we at least know if there are any?"

"You can if its known magic, meaning you have felt and seen it before, and know just what to look for."

"Oh, well then what do we do?"

"Just give me a minute, ok?" Bill was becoming frustrated at Harry, consistently asking questions while he was trying to think.

Harry stood off to the side, watching and timing the carpets movements, it was almost mesmerizing. One wall was wet, leaking a faint amount of water down its moss slick side. The door at the top of the room would be a breeze to get to on a broom, unfortunately they had no brooms.

"Alright guys, we stay together, moving one rug at a time after I give the ok. We need to be precise in our timing, if someone misses, we hold tight until they catch up." Bill said.

They moved forward, pacing themselves, and stepped onto the first carpet. It was surprisingly firm under foot, giving them a good movement. They rode up and down as Bill timed the next step. It felt similar to the moving stairs at Hogwarts to Harry, slightly disturbing, but easy enough to deal with.

"Now!" Bill rushed forward onto the next one; Harry was last, jumping down as he rose up and the carpet floated away from him, he landed on the back edge, noticing immediately that this carpet was soft under foot, rippling and moving like it had trouble supporting their weight. They were now drifting side to side, a great sag in the middle of the carpet where they stood. Bill watched as their next goal moved in a flat loop, from there they could make the first solid platform.

"Again!" Bill shouted as he lunged awkwardly, making it to the carpet and pulling Owen on as he stumbled. Harry staggered not able to get his footing, and panicked as Bill and Owen pulled away.

"Hold tight Harry, we're coming back around." Owen shouted out, as he positioned himself to assist Harry onto their carpet. As they came back around, the carpet Harry was on started to quiver as the spells moving it failed. Bill and Owen watched in horror as Harry started to fall. A great jump fueled by desperation and panic, carried Harry to another carpet.

"HARRY!" Bill's shout echoed around the room.

"I'm fine," he replied faintly, but enough to be heard. He lay panting on the new carpet, it was moving up and down in a diagonal angle, carrying him away from Bill and Owen.

"Work your way up and try to meet up with us," Bill shouted worriedly.

"OK," Harry yelled back, while standing up and looking at his options; he only had one way to go for now. He moved quickly, not wanting to stay on one carpet too long.

It was as if the carpets were sentient, taking them away from each other, after nearly ten minutes of lunging and jumping, Harry stopped on a stone platform jutting from the rock wall, catching his breath and trying to ease the burning pain in his calf. Bill and Owen were considerably higher up, but they had passed the doorway, and were trying to make their way back down.

He didn't know who tripped the ward, but it was a sudden shock to Harry as a Bludger screamed through the air at him. There were four of them zipping about, tearing holes through the carpets trying to hit them. They were unlike the Bludgers on a Quidditch pitch, Harry noted as he was tracking them with his eyes, these had spikes.

Bill saw the Bludger coming, and dodged with ease, leaning to the side as it passed, it slammed into the wall behind him. A running jump took him to another carpet moving across, allowing him to find a position above the doorway, yet too high to jump from. Owen made it as well, watching a Bludger come from above, firing off a Blasting Hex trying to destroy it, only missing by a narrow margin. What none noticed was the rain of rocks from Bludgers and Blasting Hexes slamming into the stone walls. Far below, the thin glass-like barrier shattered, and a silvery fog expanded, thick bands of it reaching out for every source of magic it sensed, devouring the energy and moving on.

Harry watched as he studied the timing, he stood wide-legged on a carpet moving back and forth just under the platform that housed the arching doorway they had been trying to attain since coming into this room. He suddenly burst into motion, jumping and grabbing the rough stone hanging from the lip, feet dangling in the now open air, as the carpet continued its path. A Bludger flashed by as he struggled to pull himself up. His finger dug into the cracks and crevices of the uneven texture of the stone, his stomach muscles scraping painfully as he pulled himself over the edge, only to throw himself forward dodging a Bludger that scraped his left elbow. Above him, Bill was watching Harry, trying in vain to blast the Bludger coming at him, completely missing the speeding blur, and watched as his Blasting Hex was swallowed up by the silvery mist that was creeping upwards, devouring all magical energy in its path.

"Damn, we need to hurry! Owen let's move, we're about to be cut off." Bill exclaimed, pointing below them. Owen's only response was a widening of his eyes and clinching jaw, as he nodded and blew a Bludger out of the air, scoring their first hit.

Harry's eyes were flashing back and forth from Bill and Owen struggling to find a way down to Harry, and the mist creeping upwards reaching out. They didn't have long, nor did Harry. He tore his eyes away and turned to the door. He started casting detection spells at the door, searching for magic. it lit up, riddled with active magic all linked to the handle, runes were visible covering nearly the whole door, but he recognized enough to know that it was a continuous scheme, and to trigger it you had to open the door. To deactivate it, he would need to drain it like at the Temple, only there was no forest to use as fodder. Knowing that it was most likely aimed at anyone who passed through the door, Harry weighed his options. He couldn't wait for Bill, what if he didn't make it, or didn't have time to deal with it when he did?

A loud explosion caused Bill to startle, looking franticly toward the cause. He knelt, swaying with the carpet he was on, watching Harry blast chunks out of the rock wall and banish them through the doorway which he had spelled open, repeating the process as fast as he could. One long legged leap took Bill the rest of the way; he landed in a heap, in front of Harry. All he had was a second to get his bearings, before Owen crashed down, falling onto him and taking the wind out of each of them with a grunt.

Harry couldn't help but laugh; part in relief, and part in the humor, of the two grown men laying one on top the other panting. The whistle of wind warned him of incoming Bludgers, his wand snapped up and left, then right in a blur, Reducto Hexes leaving his wand at his silent command, blowing two Bludgers from the air, in an amazing display of accuracy.

Bill gained his wits, and started chanting a Draining spell, as Harry and Owen worked together blasting and blowing rock into the doorway, all of them keeping an eye on the ever approaching Mist.


	20. Chapter 20

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 20**

Barns slowly crept through the darkness; his instincts telling him tonight would be a night of violence. He had learned to listen to and trust his gut feelings; they had saved his life on more than one occasion. Earlier, he had donned his armor, made of dragon hide; and his battle robes sewn with runes to lessen spell effects. He moved from shadow to shadow letting the pouring rain roll off him, keeping alert and trying to stay patient, fighting the thrill he felt at the pending threat, real or imagined. He saw Ian and Xo weaving spells, and riddling the camp with runes.

Annalisa paced nervously; she should have been with Bill, not sitting still while others risked themselves. She could have helped, not to mention she hated the wait. Looking over at her young sister, she realized she wasn't the only one who didn't like waiting.

"You worry about him? Me too, but they are good, they handled the Temple well."

"What I... Yeah I worry about... all of them, and us too. Barns has his armor on." Annalisa took a moment to just look at her sister. She could read her like an open book, always could. She had watched the feelings developing, she had dropped hints that no good could come of it. Yet it still had happened, even though Belle had fought to keep her feelings to herself. Young Harry had his path laid out before him, and Belle had hers. The paths diverged soon, going separate ways-perhaps never to merge again. Just watching took Annalisa back in time; she was married to a man who was a brute, and her lover had been forced to walk away. She never found him again, even though she had looked after she was widowed. Her sister's cough brought her back to the present.

"I know how you feel Belle, trust me I do, but remember that Jean is a good man."

"I know, but he is also the only man I've ever known."

"At least he is a kind man. I know it's hard, and in your place I probably would give in myself, but you need to know it can't last," Annalisa paused. "I wouldn't want him to be hurt by this, either of them."

"It's true Jean is a good man, and as you know, I learned at twelve I was to wed him; at the time he was a cavalier come to whisk me away. Then as I grew older, I felt the bitterness of it all, wanting to experience what my friends were, but I held myself back. I wanted to wait for marriage. Then last Christmas we had too much wine, and the waiting was all for naught, but I learned something. Something that hurt me: he hadn't waited. It took time, but I have come to understand why. After all, he is older than me by three years, so I was able to forgive him. I respect his dreams, and admire the man he could become; but just once, would it be wrong for me to want passion and romance? To experience that before I cannot anymore? My time is growing short."

Silence consumed them as Annalisa looked off into space, was she being too judgmental? She never finished her thoughts, as she felt the wards draw on her magic, someone had crossed the line. She smiled grimly, let them come. It would not be them who was taken by surprise.

Belle followed her sister out of their tent, seeing spell fire and pulling her wand. Enough was enough, her teeth gritted together in anger. She picked the first target she saw and sent a stream of hexes. Color flashed from her wand, the shield that should have stopped her spells crumpled. He was soon bound up and oozing green fluid, as she spun to face another foe. Part of her watched in awe as Barns plowed through the rabble like the trained warrior he was. These Raiders had no skill; they weren't fighters at all, just a mob of thugs. She put another down, looking around as Ian and Xo pulverized the few Raiders who had come in from behind. The wards they had erected after the first encounter were sapping the magic from any who weren't keyed in, causing their spells to fizzle out and pack little power. It was a deceptive tactic, pretending vulnerability. All in all the Raiders stood no chance.

She felt her wand suddenly snatched away, and a sharp poke in her neck. Denny's foul breath was on her cheek as he held her in front of him.

"I'm leaving now!" Denny shouted, "Don't do anything foolish." Everything was falling apart for him, after nearly ten years of raiding Cursebreakers this was to be the end.

Denny had failed before he even started, letting his magic be too sapped to Apparate away was his first mistake, and not noticing Alessandra coming out of her tent was the last. The brown light spell that hit him in the back worked as it had for all medical students, stopping his heart.

As their leader fell, the remaining Raiders fled, running for the cover of the jungle. Barns growled aloud and took chase, not listening to the shouts of Ian to hold his ground. Light from the camp soon fell away and it was dark, the moon behind clouds, with a steady patter of rain echoing off the broad-leafed plants around. Barns slowed, no longer hearing the Raiders rushing away, but aware that they were well with the Anti-Apparation wards.

He crept slowly, his booted feet squishing in the soft ground, his wand was up and held ready to defend or attack. A slight pop was heard as his foot crushed a small stick, he had very little warning as a spell light flew at him. One passed to his right, missing by inches; the second one he ducked, and as it flew past he swept his wand and let off a dark curse, causing a bolt of blue lighting to fly from his wand. He saw one Raider scream and fall in the light of the spell. Yellow spell light came streaking at him from behind, searing into his back, heavily scarring the dragon hide armor. He fell forward, face splattering in the mud, and noticed a parchment lying under the brush in front of him. Footsteps approached rapidly as he lay down in the mud. Timing it carefully, he rolled over, wand flashing; the Raider's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake. Barns picked up the parchment, and headed back to camp after taking the wands and a couple of coins off the bodies left in the mud.

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Drip, drip, drip...the noise lingered and echoed from hundreds of individual sounds reverberating down the wet hall Harry now walked. They were close to the lake bottom, the water leaking in being a good indication, and this had Owens's skin crawling.

"This is it guys, if there is any loot here, it's in this room, the preservation charms are very powerful." Bill announced, after spending the last half hour casting various unlocking charms.

Harry watched as the door slid open, revealing a well lit room, dry and clean. The water from the hall was vanishing as it ran into the room, most likely the only reason the place wasn't flooded. The room was made of the same type of stone as the hall, but smooth on the floor, and carved elegantly on the walls. Torches glowed brightly, showing the power of the wizard who had enchanted them, to be everlasting. Everything they found pointed to a particularly powerful and skilled wizard. This room was more than a store room; it was a study, or perhaps just a hideaway. Bill spent several minutes in the doorway scanning the room before entering. Seeing nothing amiss, he led the way in, pulling out their loot bags they began to fill them up. There was a chest full of the medallions they were searching for, there were also many gemstones and magical devices. The room was large and oval in shape. Several cowhide chairs were spaced by a large bookshelf, and just past was a dark wooden table with a wand on top, a wand Harry seemed drawn to. It was a work of art, made of a smooth polished dark wood, and with chased runes carved into the wood, it was very interesting. At the end of the handle was a gem stone, deep purple in color. He moved to pick it up, but Bill distracted him, pointing out the small library of books, there was a good deal of value in ancient spell books. Harry walked over, collecting some rings that were finely carved, off of an end table. They had nearly everything collected, except the wand that Harry had felt such an attraction to. Harry moved to get it, side stepping a leather sitting chair, and collecting another book from the seat, small and bound in red leather.

As the wand cleared the holder, Harry felt a draw on his magic, as if it was being pulled into the wand. If he had been more experienced, he would have recognized the transfer of wards to his control, but not knowing what the draw was, he panicked and cut off the magic. The walls trembled, and water from the hallway started filling the room, as the enchantments and wards collapsed.

"Alright, time to go!" Bill announced, laying his hand on Harry's shoulder as he gathered up his bags in the other hand. Owen didn't even wait for Bill to finish speaking before he left with a loud pop. Harry and Bill followed, just in time to feel a rush of damp air as the caves collapsed.

They landed on the shoreline looking back at the mission; it had sunk with a great splash, water frothing, turning the lake muddy. Harry and Bill stood in the rain, watching their raft bob and float while the lake filled the chambers below in a great rush.

Dinner that night was an exchange of information more than anything else. Harry, Bill, and Owen learned of the brief battle in camp; and Harry noted Barns was sitting straight, and if anything, looking content in a job well done.

"What now?" Harry voiced his question aloud to the room.

"Now we set sail again, one more quick stop, and we're off for home." Annalisa answered.

"Although, if my research is correct, it should be a pleasant place," Ian added, he was relieved to be moving on. He had stored the loot away, except the wand. Goblins couldn't have wands, and didn't want them anyway. So he gave it to Harry as it was a good match for him, not as good as his Holly wand, but with it being carved in enhancements that channeled magic providing focus, and minimizing the required power to cast a spell, it worked almost as well. Harry stored it in his trunk, thankful for finding the useful trunk in Mr. Bell's shop what seemed a long time ago. That night was a restful one for Harry, Bill, and Owen; all having taken potions to aid in the recovery from their ordeal, and not noticing all the activity around them as the rest of the party dismantled camp, ready to meet with Captain Bowhead.

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Dry leaves rustled under paw, and dappled shadows covered the forest floor as Remus followed Padfoot as he tracked back and forth through the forest. They were currently in Albania, following a hunch that a missing Bertha Jorkins was more than suspicious, considering they had followed the Rat's trail to a train station with that being one of the destinations. The footage Remus had found of Peter robbing a Muggle street vendor was just by chance, but it gave them a direction to begin their hunt.

"I smell him, he's been here, I just know it! You know I would never forget that smell, don't you?" Sirius had returned to human form, and was anxious.

"I smell him as well, it's close to a full moon, and the wolf in me is near." Remus stated.

Sirius nodded, "The forest seems unusually quiet, almost as if all the small creatures were avoiding this place."

The wild forest they were walking through changed gradually, becoming denser and darker. Remus walked with his wand up and alert, one could almost feel the darkness in the air. Padfoot ranged ahead, nose twitching, knowing he would be able to sense anything approaching. Then a smell came to his nose, sickly sweet and rotting. He stood, morphing back into Sirius, an arm covering his nose.

"Over here! Something smells dead…"

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

"Wow, Harry it seems as if you have grown a foot or more! Welcome back on board. Now lad, set the jib and unfurl the sail, we're bound for open seas." Captain Bowhead said by way of greeting.

Harry just grinned before springing into action, it was great to be back on the Dutchman, although his days ended up being spent in a different manner than he expected.

Harry sat with Annalisa studying, trying to understand the complicated pattern and meaning behind the numbers he was looking at. It was frustrating for him, he could watch a spell performed and just know the elements that made up the spell, and then perform it, but to break it out and understand the arithmetic explanation was hard. Runes on the other hand, were natural and easy to comprehend, so much so that Annalisa was nearly at her limit to teach him fast enough. There were hundreds of different runic languages, so they focused on the ones taught at Hogwarts and the few they had encountered. Carving was a little more difficult, it required an artistic approach that could only be trained so much; it was more a gift than a skill. A gift Harry had just enough of to be able to carve the less complicated ones.

Alessandra jumped into Harry's tutoring as well, showing him some healing spells, but she was more interested in teaching him to dance. Their cabins were small, but somehow she managed, teaching the more traditional Wizarding dances, before jumping into the more exuberant dances of her homeland. His meals were frustrating, now he had to use proper manners and silverware, least he embarrass himself while trying to woo his witch. Harry took it all in stride, pleased that he was learning new skills. It seemed to him the more he learned and experienced, the more he valued the memories he made. He felt more aware of people and life, and enjoying the small things that he had never noticed before. The feel of the sun on his face, the smell of the wind, the comfortable grip of a wand in his hand; these were things he had overlooked just a few months ago.

At dawn of the forth morning at sea, Harry was standing at the bow of the boat, watching as they sailed straight into the rising sun. It was crimson light, seeming to push a dark blue curtain back to reveal a bright, golden lit sky. He felt a presence slide up to him, and noticed Belle; she had seemed to avoid him since they had gotten on board. She didn't say anything, and she didn't look at him, she just snuggled into his side and watched the morning with him. A small smile graced her face, as his arm slid around her waist naturally, almost as if without thought. They stood that way until the sun was well up, and others were rising for the day, this was the day they planned on making it to the island. With a small squeeze against his body, she slipped off to return to her cabin, leaving Harry looking thoughtful and more than a little confused.

That afternoon they found the island. It was shrouded by fog, so that when ships tried to sail through, they were diverted around. Ian, Annalisa, and Bill were all on the bow, working magic that had to be the most impressive Harry had seen, visually at least. They kept up a chant, light flashing from their wands, parting the fog with a curtain of multicolored light. If they stopped even for a second the fog rushed back in. It was a spell of Ian's design, made in preparation for this task. Harry watched from the Crow's Nest, his Firebolt at his side, just in case.

A reef appeared in the water, causing a change in direction, but eventually they made it, finding a channel and coming into the clear inner circle of the fog.

Harry gasped, the Island was beautiful. It was shaped like a wedge, low in the front and tall in the back, with a white sand beach in the front, thick forest covering the center, and sheer cliffs to the back wrapping around. It was small, only about five or six Quidditch fields. There was a smooth patch of sandy shore, perfect for setting up camp. The Dutchman lay off shore, a long magical gangway extending several hundred feet to shore was left set up, as most of the supplies were to be left on board. As Harry carried Bill's tent across to the island, he could see down into the clear aqua water small colorful fish rushing about, and a vibrant reef giving way to a smooth sandy bottom.

By the time the tents were setup and Dobby was moved into the kitchen, everyone was hot and sweaty.

"Hey, Harry!" Bill called out, "race you!" Like a shot he was off, kicking off his boots and peeling his shirt over his head as he ran for the water. Harry only took a second before he was splashing in right behind Bill. He laughed as Bill splashed him, just before he got dunked from behind. He came up sputtering, seeing Barns and Bill wrestling with one another. With a yell he jumped, landing on Barns and Bill at once, taking all of them under the water. The rest of the day was spent in play, everyone going for a swim and laying on the beach. Dobby fixed up dinner, and spent time throwing chilled water balls at Harry.

That evening Harry stood on the edge of the surf, watching seagulls fly about, crying and diving after bits of bread that a madly giggling elf was feeding them. The two of them were eerily similar Harry thought, both forced into a life that they had detested, both just now experiencing what life could be. He smiled to himself, life was good now. His toes wiggled into the cool sand, dusk had come and it cooled down far more than he expected.

"Care for a walk?" Belle's voice was soft, with a quality in it that Harry had never heard before.

"Sure, love to." He extended his elbow to her as they walked, drawing closer as dusk faded into night and the moon slowly rose. The beach led them around the island, a wide band of sand that they absently followed; conversation was light, spaced out by long comfortable pauses. They reached the end of the beach where cliffs rose up, the gentle lap of the surf sounding a little louder from echoing off the cliffs. They paused in their walk, Harry slowly turning around to return the way they had come, when Belle's hand stopped him. Her eyes looked into his own, causing a response deep inside him he was unsure of. Her hand traced his jaw line, her eyes tightened slightly, before her hand was wrapping around his head as she firmly kissed him.

Harry stood still, slightly responding by instinct. To say he was confused wouldn't be completely correct. He had felt something developing between them for some time, but to be kissed was…

"Wow," he whispered, his forehead resting on hers, "but what about you being married soon, and my contract-

"SHHHH, not now, not tonight. For now there's just us, you and me, the world outside that blanket of fog doesn't exist. I don't want it to. I just want to be with you, like this, just for this one moment." Her eyes looked into his, seeing the confusion and then the acceptance.

"OK, just us, here and now then," he responded.

His lips crashed into hers this time, and they fully lost themselves to the kiss. Lost themselves to that thrill of kissing someone new for the first time, and to the steadily rising passion and excitement of young love. His fingertips traced her arms, feeling the goose bumps that rose on her tanned skin. They broke the kiss, each gasping for air. Belle watched his reactions, realizing this was his first kiss, and that he wasn't ready for what she had in mind, yet.


	21. Chapter 21

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 21**

Harry tiptoed into the tent, making almost no noise; only the scuffing of his feet, gritty from the late night walk on the beach. He moved to the washroom quickly to wash up and get to bed. The stench that assaulted his nose violently from the commode area, reminded him that Barns was staying with them; and was in fact, looking at him through bleary eyes.

"Hello Harry, mind giving me a minute?"

"Yup, a minute, no problem!" He stated quickly, rushing back out the door. Rethinking his idea for a shower, he waved his wand in a quick cleaning spell to remove the sand, and went to bed.

"Wakey, wakey Harry, it's time to face your day." Bill's grinning face was looming over Harry as he was rudely awoken. Harry stumbled up, and headed for the washroom again, grabbing his towel on the way. A steamy wave of heat rolled out the door into his face, the sound of water flowing indicated once more that the room was in use.

"Ughh, does he ever leave that room..." Harry stated aloud, mostly to himself, but Bill chose to answer.

"Sometimes, but it has become annoying. He told me you got back pretty late last night, what gives?"

"Ah well…"

"So she finally made a move then."

"What?"

"Belle, I assume she is the reason for your late night. Good job by the way."

"Yeah, I…" Harry looked over his shoulder before continuing, "Well, she kissed me and…"

'You don't have to explain yourself to me Harry; you're an adult in my book. Just make sure you use the spells."

"What! We didn't do that… I mean take it so far. I think she wants to, but I've never..." Harry said, red in the face.

"I would be surprised if you had, but only because I know you from before this summer. Looking at you now, it would be hard to believe, that you are as young as you are. You appear older, tall, well built, tan, and confident. She probably expected you to have been down that road, or wants to take you." Bill said with a mock leer.

"But should I… with the contract and her getting married?"

"I can't tell you what to do Harry, if it was me, I would without a doubt. What you have to realize, is where she is coming from. Look at it this way; she is going to be married soon, and for us Wizards and Witches, that's permanent-barring death. She probably wants to let loose a little, and out of us all you're the safest candidate. Owen is taken now, or at least I think he and Alessandra are starting something. Barns is a bit crude, and that can scare a girl off; and I have a slight reputation, that while not completely accurate, there is enough truth in it that a girl would think twice before choosing me as a causal fling. So what you have to decide is, if it's right for you."

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way, it does make sense with what she said. But does that mean she doesn't like me? No of course she would like me," Harry rambled, "but how do you just go your separate ways after?"

"By knowing that it's not going to last, before you get involved in it... now come on, we are here to do a job, and Ian wants a meeting."

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Albus Dumbledore stood with an expression on his face many would have paid to see. Dumbledore was dumbfounded. He stood on Privet Drive looking into Number Four, watching the family go on about their day without a care in the world. One thing he was sure of was that it wasn't the Dursley's. Which left the question of, where were the Dursley's? He would ponder that when he had the time, it seemed lately that things were moving too fast for him to keep up with. The Wizengamot was set to meet, in what was sure to be a long argument over security for the World Cup, and just who was going to run the Heir's Test, and he couldn't be late.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The wooden gavel rapped on the Chief Warlock's podium. "This session of the Wizengamot is now closed!" Dumbledore sighed as chairs scraped and people started exiting. He was lucky and got a vote pushed through for the Goblins to do the actual bloodline testing; this would insure accuracy that no one could setup or dispute.

"Chief Warlock, may I have a moment of your time?"

Dumbledore looked up, startled out of his thoughts to see Lord Cyrus Greengrass before him. The man was an able politician, the leader of the Neutrals Party, and a ruthless business man.

"Of course," Dumbledore said after a slight pause, "what can I do for you?"

"I wish to discuss a private matter, regarding Mr. Potter, if you would." It was said in a low tone but still conveyed a great irritation.

"Ah, I see… would my office suffice?"

"Yes it will, lead the way."

Dumbledore nodded and gathered up his things, and made his way to the public floo with Lord Greengrass following at a discreet distance, both left in a flash of green flame, not noticing the narrowed gray eyes following their every move from across the room.

"Now that we are private, what is it about Mr. Potter that you wish to discuss?"

Dumbledore lead the conversation, curious and wary to find out what interaction Harry had with the Greengrass Head of House.

"Are you Mr. Potter's legal guardian?"

"No…not exactly, I assist in school matters. His guardians are Muggles, although that is soon to change I expect. In the meantime, I shall do my best to fill that role." Dumbledore left off that his magical guardian was a wanted mass murderer, despite his innocence it could add little to the current conversation, he thought.

"That sounds as if he has had little guidance; which may explain, but not excuse, the disrespect to the House of Greengrass's honor."

Dumbledore paled slightly, if honor was at stake, it very well could involve a duel.

"Please, tell me what the slight is, and I will try to explain it to Harry and seek a remedy as soon as I can."

"I would like to speak to the boy directly, if he has no guardians that I can hold responsible," Cyrus stated, his tone neither harsh nor pleasant, in fact if not for the piercing gaze coming from icy eyes, he was a mask of calm indifference.

"I will accept that responsibility for Harry, and act in his best interests." This time Dumbledore made the statement direct and locked gazes with the man before him.

"Very well, the tale begins with a Life Debt owed to my father by Druella Potter. In payment of this, a marriage contract was signed for an Heir to the Head of House Potter to wed a daughter of the Head of Greengrass, thus making a tight political alliance between the two houses. This never happened as there was a buyout clause that would allow for a generational skip, if the sum of ten thousand Galleons was paid. Incredibly, James Potter paid this amount to escape the marriage to my sister, and marry Lily Evans. That leaves an inactive contract, until another Heir claims his place and activates the contract."

"I do not think Harry has claimed his status, or that he even knows about it. I have not yet gotten around to teaching him the pesky nuances of the Houses and their Honor, or about his responsibilities if he chose to claim that Headship."

"Yes, your feelings on that matter are very clear Dumbledore, but it is the system in place, and traditions and custom dictate that he should be instructed on this topic, and as the last Potter, take his place in our society. He is the last child of an Ancient house, and to be a member of our governing body. To use him for your own political agenda, is quite below what I thought you capable of!"

"I have not," Dumbledore stated, "used him for any agenda!" Cyrus Greengrass was a moderately powerful wizard, who relied more on cunning and intellect than his power, but at this moment he was very aware of the power of the man he had insulted in the heat of the moment, and as Dumbledore's magic crackled in the air, he watched warily as Dumbledore visibly calmed himself and continued.

"I have distanced that side of my life from him, so as not to be tempted at all. In my haste to do so, I have neglected having him informed of things he needs to know. Something I shall, as I said earlier, remedy as soon as I can. Harry is currently away on a Cursebreaking Expedition, but is scheduled to return soon. Now, how it is that he has slighted your Honor?"

"I received notice that the contract was active, and he sent no explanation of his intentions. Understand this Dumbledore, I love my daughters very much, and I will not have them fooled about with. It is imperative that I know his intentions as soon as possible. If he plans a buyout, then I need to have another contract in place before this Heir Test that Lord Malfoy is pushing."

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, in exasperation.

"Harry Potter is as noble and kind hearted of a boy as I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. He is very generous, and I have not ever seen him act hurtful to another student. Now, that said, he has a knack for finding trouble, despite my best efforts to give him a normal year. I feel confident that he will not be disrespectful to your daughters in any way. I know the Potter's were nearly broke, James confided this to me shortly before his death. He spent nearly all the House gold aiding the war effort. He had a vested interest you understand, and it was a small price to him if it protected his family. In the end, this only backfired and left Harry on his own, not that he cannot afford school and the necessities, but to buyout the contract, I think it would be too much."

"Very well, I shall be patient and trust your word on his character. Please setup a meeting with him as soon as possible for us to discuss this."

As Cyrus Greengrass left by floo, Dumbledore dropped the Imperturbable Ward, and put his head into his hands. "Oh Harry, how I have failed you," he thought. He didn't have the time to wallow in his regret though, because the fire flared, and a hurried looking Remus Lupin was in the fireplace.

"Headmaster, Sirius and I are in Albania…" Albus eyebrows shot up, "we were tracking Peter, so that Harry doesn't have to remain the Head of the Blacks, but we found Bertha Jorkins dead, she had been tortured by dark magic, and…"

Albus let the rest wash over him as it all piled up, he needed help to keep an eye on things, as they were moving too fast for him to stay on top of.

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Tracy Davis walked slowly into the dining room, fashionably late to a family meeting, her eyes surveying the room. Her mother Marilynn sat to the left of the head of the table, wavy brown hair slightly frizzy, as if she was just brewing potions. Her older brother was a surprise, he was usually away, and if he had been called home, the meeting would be more than just catching up. A seat was left for her, in respect of her family place of eldest Davis daughter, and only. Her aunt, Karella Zabini, who was her father's sister, sat at the foot of the table, Blaise to her right. On the other side was her half-sister's mother, Megan Greengrass, cool and aloof, with her long raven black hair so shiny and smooth. Next was an empty chair, it was always empty, signifying the mourning of a child, the first born to the Greengrass side. Next Tracy's eyes flipped to her half-sister Daphne; as usual her attention was wrapped up into a book, on owls of all things. Tracy suppressed a moment of jealousy at her sister, she looked flawless as always. Then came little Astoria, such a happy girl and starting Hogwarts this year, beside her was the only male son, Dracer Greengrass, whose head nearly didn't clear the table top.

Tracy sat in her place as her father huffed.

"Now that we're all here," a slight disapproving look was sent to her, "I shall tell you of the coming events. It's not in my power to avoid the fallout of this Heirs test, so I have done my best to ensure the happiness of you all. Daphne… Tracy… you will each go under contract."

Tracy felt her insides churn; she had long ago looked into her House history to see if a contract was present, and felt great relief when none was. She had long dreamed of finding a husband who had money and power enough to provide a life of leisure, dining in the premier restaurants of the world, and attending gatherings with the rich and famous. Now it was crumbling around her. Her eyes locked with those of Daphne, they had spent countless hours talking of the future. Their dreams were so different, but they were no less committed. Daphne wished for travel, to study magic freely, delving into whatever she wished, writing essays on her findings, and gaining respect for herself that didn't involve her looks.

"Who… who am I to be bound to then?" Tracy asked, her words coming out slowly.

Her father met her gaze, it was clear he was unhappy, and sad.

"The House of Boot has agreed to a contract. The boy's name is Terry. I am told he is intelligent and the family is well off."

Tracy felt strong arms wrap her up, she smiled at her brother who held her, but her mind was running a mile a minute, dredging up everything she could remember about the Ravenclaw who was to be her intended.

"And me Father, who is to be in my future?" Daphne questioned, her cool was a little cracked, but she had her head up, looking directly at her father.

"A dormant contract was activated; and I can find no other that would be of high enough status to supersede this contract."

"The Potter contract? Will this Potter honor his side of the contract?"Karella asked in a waspish tone, still bitter over the rejection of James Potter.

"It seems he has little choice, and as Dumbledore has implied, he would not have the means to buyout the contract.

Daphne processed that information, Potter was not unexpected, she had been aware of the contract for many years, ever since she learned that such things existed. It was not at all what she would want if she could choose, although he had potential. He was small and dressed poorly, an average student who got into a lot of trouble. Yet he was powerful, easily on par with herself, maybe even more so. But he had no wealth, and no ambition to learn that she had seen. Perhaps he would allow her to go her own way after an heir was produced. All this went through her mind in a flash, and her father continued to speak.

"I sought to meet with him, but it seems he is unavailable," here Cyrus paused to look at Daphne, "it seems he is on an Expedition with Cursebreakers. A little research told me he is with Ian McDougal."

Hope surged into the raven haired beauty, perhaps there was a chance for her dreams after all.

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Harry and Bill were flying, searching the cliffs at sea line for a cave; everyone had split up into teams to search. It seemed that there was no map with an X to mark the treasure, other than it was on the island and concealed. Lonefeather and Owen were searching the beach with spells to detect metal. Ian and Xo were searching the lower end of the island, thinking it would be not far from the water; after all, gold is heavy, and hard to spell. Annalisa and Belle were searching the top and inland side of the cliffs, leaving Bill and Harry to the rocky cliffs.

"Harry, do you see anything?" Bill yelled, the tide was returning when they arrived, water causing a great roar and sloshing sound so that Harry could barely hear.

"Nothing yet!" Harry replied, casting yet another Detection Charm on the cliff front.

Spray from the waves splashed up, misting Harry as he flew low at water level, it was a cool relief from the sun that was beating down on his bare chest and shoulders. It was just too hot for a shirt. Harry was lost to his work: fly, cast, fly, cast, inching along the cliff. So much so, that with the sound of the waves and his focus, he didn't hear Bill yell.

Bill looked up as he wiped sweat out of his eyes, just seeing the burst of red sparks fizzle out, someone was calling for help.

"Harry! Harry!" No response. Bill flipped his wand up, sending a Pinching Hex to hit Harry, who looked at him angrily until he saw Bill's face. He turned quickly, and flew to Bill in a blur, not noticing the flare of light just below the water from his last Detection Charm.

"Red sparks! Someone needs help!"

"Let's go!'

They were off, flying up the cliffs, seeing another spark shoot up at an angle, exploding just at tree level. Following the smoke streamer in the air back to a cave, Harry pulled up and stopped in horror. Annalisa was down, and Belle was standing over her blasting away at skeletons that were animated and coming closer, bony hands reaching out as if to grasp her. Harry paused, floating just out of reach, looking on in shock. The cave had a low roof of vines grown all around, the bottom was clear and sandy, a few large rocks scattered about, and Belle in the center of a moving pile of bones. Harry quickly understood two things; one: she had been at it awhile, and two: because of the angle out the cave, her call for help could only just make it to the treetops.

"_Pericullum_!" Harry cast straight up, as he swooped lower on his broom. Red sparks burst into view high in the sky.

"_Reducto, Reducto_!" In rapid succession Harry cast the blasting hexes behind Belle, spraying bones from the skeletons in all directions.

Bill had also cast red sparks up, before flying in just about as fast as Harry went in. His eyes widened at the amount of spell light, as Harry was casting like a madman, his arm a blur, yet all on target. Bill added his own spells to the mix, and soon all the skeletons were down. As soon as Bill landed, his wand was flinging Detection Charms and Revealing Spells left, right, and center. It was clear they were in a warded area, not only that, but it was triggered. It was the dark magic in the ward that made him wary. "Watch out, the skeletons regrow!" Belle yelled, as she blasted one that was half reformed, right behind Harry. It was then Harry noticed that the bones were scorched and chipped, but not shattered like they should be.

"It's that rock, in the middle there!" Bill pointed, moving forward to drop the Animation ward. Harry recognized the runes as well, and was watching the skeletons reform as Bill moved to drop the ward.

"NOOOO!" Belle screamed. "It's a trap, a-

"_Reducto_!" Harry's spell cut Belle off, shattering a skeleton.

-black light got my sister from there." Belle continued, pointing to the side of the cave.

Bill whirled, his wand flashing with spells, focusing on the wards and trusting Harry to watch his back. Harry was blasting half formed piles of bone, but as they reformed they were coming closer, reforming almost on top of each other. It was impossible to tell how many skeletons there were with all the loose bones moving, trailing across the ground, wiggling and reconnecting. At any one time, three were trying to rise and another two or so were half formed. Harry was banishing the bones now as Belle was blasting, keeping them from fully forming. It was gaining them a little space. A sudden flash of light told Harry a ward had been dropped, Belle noticed a light flash from her sister as well. Harry turned to some movement at the mouth of the cave, his wand up, recognizing Alessandra and Barns who were left at camp, waiting at the ready to aid anyone in need.

Barns landed and watched Harry spin, he flicked his wand and a shield popped up just in case; luckily it wasn't needed, as Harry turned back around, blasting a fully formed skeleton. He noticed Belle on her knees holding onto her sister, which allowed the skeletons to reform faster. Barns and Harry blasted several skeletons that reformed in Belle's lapse, as Alessandra moved forward trying to move over all the wiggling bones, to help Belle and Annalisa. Another bright flash lighting up the cave told of more wards down, and the piles of bones clattered down to the ground, finally unmoving.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry panted, looking around at the carnage.

"Indeed, it looks as if we arrived too late." Ian, Xo, Lonefeather, and Owen had all arrived.

Harry gave Belle a brief pat on the shoulder, before stepping away to make room for Ian and Alessandra to help Annalisa out. He joined Bill near the side looking on. It wasn't very long before a stretcher had been conjured, and Ian divided the group up. Harry, Bill, Xo, Barns, and Ian himself were heading deeper in. The rest were heading back to camp, escorting Annalisa who was now awake but suffering from a bad headache, due to the coma curse that hit her.

"It was a clever defense; I'll give them that," Ian was saying, "distraction by skeletons, the controlling runes in easy view, and a hidden rune cluster to protect it, very sly." His tone was tight, it was clear that if help hadn't arrived when it did, that two of their team members would have fallen on this island.

"Bill and I will take point; Xo in the middle, Barns and Harry bring up the rear, and be careful. It appears this Pirate knew a little Necromancy.

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Hermione was irritated. This had not been a good summer break at all. First, her parents mostly ignored her, not that she needed much, but even an interest in what she was doing would be nice. Then, Harry went on an adventure without her, one she thought she would have enjoyed a lot, not that he could have helped that. Then there was Ron, he would jump back and forth between treating her as one of the guys, and then flirting with her, she wished he would decide one way or the other. She knew he was bored now just waiting for Harry to return, and wanting to do nothing but play Quidditch. She had fun with Ginny swimming and talking, but it was as if something was missing without Harry around, like he was the glue that held them all together.

"Hermione dear, would you go tell the boys it's time for dinner please?" Molly asked from the kitchen.

"Of course." She jumped up, glad to be interrupted from her thoughts, and set her book aside.

Dinner was a welcome event; something to do, people to talk to, and information to be gained about the simple things in the world she now almost fully lived in. That was when it hit her; life here was a little _too_ simple. Do the gardening, cook, and clean. Not that it was bad, but it was not for her or her future. Harry brought excitement and mystery into her life, that was one of the things she loved about him.


	22. Chapter 22

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 22**

Hagrid made his way comfortably through the forest, a huge pack of freshly butchered lamb hanging from his shoulder, as his feet followed a familiar path. It was food for his oldest friend, whose health was poor. Deep down Hagrid knew it was the end; after all, he couldn't even remember how many years it had been since they met, and spiders have very short lives. The forest was alive with sound; creatures were stirring and coming out into the night, for tonight was a full moon.

The empty sack was limp and damp in Hagrid's hand, as he returned to his hut from feeding Aragog. The land and trees were just a little blurry, due to tears in his eyes, but a flash of white caused him to look up, and his cry of disbelief caused several animals to scurry away and hide. There in an old gnarled oak tree, sat an owl; but not just any owl, for this one was special, magical beyond his experience. The owl's feathers were a pure white, only the wings were tipped with silver. Its amber eyes glowed more brilliantly than an average owl. It was a moment he would never forget as long as he lived, for even more rare than Phoenix's, were Moon Owls, mythical legends even in the Wizarding World. It was written that Moon Owls were associated with the fulfillment on prophecy. The beauty of this moment was more than the simple man could take, and tears fell freely as the white blur leaped into flight, circling the Groundskeeper before it flew away into the night, searching and seeking.

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Three hours into a cave ridiculously full of traps, and now they were stuck in a cavern, deep down with damp sand covering the floor, and a bluish artificial light suspended magically in the top of the cavern, another of Ian's created spells.

Bill and Ian who were trying to undo an enchantment blocking the way forward, bars of light crisscrossed the tunnel, preventing further passage.

"Arggh! I know this is trapped, I just can't see how." Bill exclaimed, his hair was damp despite the chill of the cave. His bare chest and arms were grimy and scratched.

"Let me take a look." Ian said, as he cast a spell causing runes to shimmer into view in the air.

"What…why are they floating like that?" Harry asked curiously, having not seen runes like that before.

"This is an enchantment Harry, not a ward." Bill replied, as he turned away from Ian who was working, to look at Harry. After seeing Harry's confused look, he continued. "It's like a Charm, but instead of casting it on something like…a bottle of water to cool it, an enchantment is layered into the bottle itself to keep whatever that is inside cool. Casting one requires far more power, and concentration; you start learning them in Sixth Year if I remember right."

"Oh, so its permanent if enchanted, but Charms expire after time?"

"Yes and no, if you enchanted a plastic bottle it might hold for a few hours, or if you put a lot of power into it, a few days. On the other hand, you can enchant a rock to stay warm for years with very little effort."

"Why is that?" Harry asked, although he was putting the pieces together.

"Material. The bottle is what Muggles call synthetic, or what we wizards call 'Muggle Made', meaning it has no link to magic, and it's not something natural." Bill said grinning, as Harry realized what Bill was saying.

Harry wandered off thinking about different materials being used in the Wizarding World, it seemed old fashioned, but there was a reason, and now he understood just a little more.

Harry found himself on the far side of the cave with Barns and Xo. Bill's instincts had once again proven correct; because even Ian's delicate examination was enough to trigger the trap. The sand erupted; skeletons that were unnaturally bone white crawled up out of it all over the room, all moving for the two Cursebreakers closest to the trigger. Harry and Xo were cut off, but Barns made it through, blasting his way across the cavern, just in time to hex the skeletons clinging to Bill's back. It was a furious few minutes, in which he lost his wand to the many grasping hands of skeletons, their empty eye sockets flashing an eerie green light. Ripping at his shirt, grabbing his arms, his eyes were wide as he fought the skeletons both physically and magically. They were so close, so fast; he couldn't move away. One hand grabbed his wrist, tearing his wand away, the wood splintering in its grip. Ian made a quick decision and tossed his wand to Barns, while grabbing a large hunk of old wood lying off to the side to defend Bill with, as he frantically worked on the door.

Barns screamed in agony, as blood gushed out of his neck, pouring over bony hands grabbing at him, digging in deeper, causing searing pain. Ian's wand fell from his hands, and he fell to his knees, wondering if this was his end, but too weak to rise. It was not to come though, Ian's body slammed into the skeleton, knocking it back, the driftwood in his hands swung forward like a bat in a smashing blow, scattering bones. Barns screamed again as the finger bones were ripped out, and mercifully he passed out.

Despite it all, Harry never even noticed the plight of his team members. They were all in trouble now; they were sore and tired after descending into the depths, going back and forth through narrow dark passages, and now being surrounded on all sides.

Harry flew into motion, blasting the backs of the skeletons, the yellow spell light flashing quickly, faster than he had ever cast. They were backed up to the wall, both casting as fast as possible. Harry was focusing on Blasting and Banishing one after the other. Xo was just Banishing, flinging whole skeletons into the air and back a few feet. Despite this, the skeletons were not as slow as before, they now moved quicker, being closer to the source of the magic that powered them. Xo's eyes were wide with fear; a look Harry knew was not common on the older man.

"I GOT IT!" Bill shouted, as he and Ian lunged through the door, dragging Barns with them, whirling to face the door. Harry watched them go in, wishing they had made it across with Barns; they were just able to hold back the skeletons. Skeletons who had now stopped at the door, gathering up, but unable to move through.

"Look!" Ian shouted, "It's a field, they can't leave the confines of it." His mind was spinning, trying to figure out the puzzle fast, hoping to save Harry and Xo.

Ian snatched up his wand from Barns' hand, adding his Blasting hexes to Bill's, clearing the doorway to see the skeletons turning, advancing on the other side of the room. He looked wildly around, Detection spells coming as fast as he had ever cast, searching for a Control rune, or a Powering rune, anything…

Harry saw the others turn to face him, and he struggled to increase the speed he was casting. The two spells blurred together; blasting and banishing all with a thought, a quick jab and upward flip of his wand. Still, it was not enough; there were too many, moving too fast. Harry heard a panic filled growl behind him, as Xo shouted a longer incantation.

Heat and fire filled the room; Harry staggered backward, blinded and gasping as the heat was overwhelming. He choked on the hot air nearly searing his lungs, his face showing a pained expression in the orange glow as he pressed himself into the rock, his arm covering his face; just as he saw a bear of some kind made entirely of fire, running through the skeletons, turning bone into ash.

Xo struggled for control, directing the flame, barely able to keep it off them. His face felt its wrath, blistering as it passed by, reluctantly doing the bidding of the caster, before vanishing in a violent blast.

"Merlin…" Bill muttered in awe and fear, staggering back from the door he had started through.

Ian jerked him back just as the fire vanished, leaving them unscathed except for the blotches in their vision from the brightness.

"Fendfyre!" Ian said as he rushed back into the room, right on Bill's heels. The sight before them was one of destruction, ash rained down like snow onto steaming hot sand, Xo stood shakily, his face a mass of blisters. Harry fared little better, his blisters were on his shoulder and back, seeing as he and Bill were still shirtless, not having had the time to get one on.

"Harry, you alright?" Bill shouted, his voice echoing loudly.

"Fine…" Harry replied, wincing as the blisters stretched as he moved.

Bill turned and made his way to Barns immediately, beginning first aid for his neck wound. The wound was sealed, but Barns was passed out, breathing shallowly. Bill sat down while Ian was conjuring water and glasses, no one was truly prepared for this much challenge, they would have to make do without potions.

"One of us will have to return and take Barns, he needs to be treated and given a blood replininisher potion." Ian said. He looked Xo over who was recovering from the taxing use of magic, as he drank. He stepped up to Harry, and cast Numbing charms to ease the pain of the burns.

"Harry, you will go back. The way has been cleared, but be careful as you go." Ian said, after a moment of thought.

"But…" Harry began, only to be cut off.

"It's not a debate. I have granted you more leeway than any other helper that has worked for a Cursebreaker, on any of my expeditions. I have treated you as an adult, because you showed early on that you behaved as one, and could take care of yourself. Understand Harry, I have put you into situations that were dangerous, and I don't apologize for that. You did well, and now I am trusting you with the life of someone I am responsible for. Now are you able to do this, to take him to get help?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded, feeling slightly ashamed that he was about to complain.

"Good man, now tell Owen and Lonefeather that if there is no sign of us by noon, they may follow you back in to find us. Got it?"

Harry nodded, looking to Bill quickly and meeting eyes, as he levitated Barns on a stretcher back the way they had come.

"We'll see you soon Harry." Bill said, as Harry disappeared into the darkness.

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Leaves crunched under Dumbledore's feet as he paced in front of the cave, deep in the Albanian wilderness. The cave reeked of dark magic, familiar dark magic.

"What is it?" Asked Sirius, concerned by the long silence.

No answer came as Dumbledore paced, his thoughts far away, remembering a book he once read in his youth. A book of the foulest magic that was possible. This cave was a hiding place, for an object he long suspected there were several of. The book's passage was recalled clearly,

"_the anchor of the soul… a Horcrux… while in use to tether the creator to this realm, is an extension of the wraith, any contact with it carries the potential to call the wraith, for when unbound the soul is linked…"_

As much as he wanted to attempt to retrieve and destroy the object, if he did so before Voldemort had a body again, he would know. A risk he couldn't take until he knew how many there were, and where they all were. He stopped pacing and turned to the two Marauders.

"This is a place that it would be best to never speak of, something I must ask your word on that you will keep to yourselves."

Remus looked startled, "What about Bertha Jorkins' body?"

Dumbledore looked pained for a moment, "we shall lay her to rest ourselves. If word were to reach Voldemort that someone had come here, particularly if that someone were me… it would complicate matters greatly."

"Voldemort!" Sirius shouted.

"I am afraid so, this place reeks of his magic; it seems that the servant has rejoined the master."

"Wormtail…he is with Voldemort." Sirius tone was dejected and angry.

"I believe so, which helps solve another mystery I have had on my mind. A Muggle has vanished that I believe is connected. If you would, I would like you two to look into it, he was the caretaker of Riddle Manor, but I must stress, you cannot be seen. Voldemort is stirring, planning and moving in the shadows, right now he cannot be harmed by any means I possess, so it is best if we keep track of his movements, not force him into action."

"He'll be after Harry won't he? Like first year?" Remus asked in a soft tone, his face looking like that of an older man.

"Alas yes, I fear Harry will always be his first objective…" He left unsaid that the objective would be Harry's death, but everyone understood.

"We need to tell Harry-" Sirius began.

"No, not yet," Dumbledore said firmly, seemingly oblivious to the angry stares of the other men.

Dumbledore continued on, right before Sirius started an angry retort. "Would you burden him with this knowledge? He would dwell on it, forgetting to live in the present, always worried and focused on the future." Dumbledore sighed; it was something he had thought deeply on. "I have known for some time that Voldemort was not dead, and that someday he would come for Harry. It was why I left him with the Dursley's, his mother enacted a blood protection, that while he called the home of his mother's blood his home, he would be safe. Understand, I was tempted many times to pull him out of that house, to take him as my ward, protect him and shelter him from the world, I found I loved him as a grandson. You see, I watched as he grew up and struggled with being considered a burden to the Dursley's, but despite that he was becoming a wonderful child, and he was safe. In the first ten years of his life, there were no less than fourteen attempts to kill him from the Death Eaters that escaped justice. Always a plot to do him harm, many I stopped myself, but some slipped past me, and he was saved once more by his mother's protection. This is the reason I had to leave him. I am not infallible, I cannot always be there to save him, but the Blood Wards could, alas now that protection is gone. " Dumbledore turned back to look at the two men, noticing that the angry looks were gone.

"I should have helped… I should have come back, I just couldn't," Remus began, looking to the ground and thinking of his time wallowing in self-pity, living as a drunk, shuffling from place to place, rarely working and always drunk just enough to forget the past.

"I should have made him the priority, not revenge." Sirius continued, looking as sad as Remus.

"Let us not focus on regret, but the future. Harry is alive and strong, he will soon be returning from his time abroad. Returning to yet another plot, but this time we can be united. Harry is a kind child, trusting and considerate, so we need to protect him. Even though he has survived several perilous ordeals, he did so by luck and power, not skill." The sound of Dumbledore's voice and the twinkle in his eye reassured them.

The burial of Bertha Jorkins was a grim task, her remains were old and heavily damaged, but with Remus working the spells, her body was laid to rest. Dumbledore nodded, none of his magic would linger here, better safe than sorry.

"_Portus_," Dumbledore incanted over a simple stone, it glowed blue for a moment. "A Portkey to the Shrieking Shack, I trust you can make your way from there?"

"Yes we can," Sirius replied. "We are staying at Number 12 Grimauld Place if you need us, we'll be in contact about Riddle Manor soon."

Dumbledore nodded and the portkey flashed, taking the two Marauders away. His shoulders sagged as soon as they left. He turned to the cave once more, deeply troubled. He needed to uncover the mystery behind Tom Riddle soon; he had to for Harry's sake, if not all the Wizarding World. He turned to Apperate, then paused, and picked up another rock to make a Portkey with. It would not be a good use of his magic to use so much energy to Apperate so far away, not anymore.

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Harry's frustration was quickly mounting, he had never maintained two spells at once before, and trying to do so in a time of such need was troubling. Levitating Barns was easy enough, as was the Lumos charm, but both at once required a lot of concentration. He needed them both, but the light would dim randomly, or Barns would drop a short distance before he caught him again. The climb out was far more taxing than the descent. For one thing, he had no help, and the second reason was it all looked different from this direction.

"Which way?" Harry muttered to Barns, who was asleep or unconscious, Harry really didn't know the difference. Before him the floor of the tunnel was crumbled rock, and two tunnels led off and up, while a third led down again. This one was sand and undisturbed, so he knew it was wrong, but which of the other two? His light went out at that moment, before flickering on again as Harry focused.

In the brief moment of darkness, he thought he saw a little light ahead in the tunnel to the left, so he moved forward.

His soft blue light chased back the dark, and with a slightly snoring Barns, Harry made his way. The cave narrowed, the floor rockier than he remembered. He missed the flare of magic as he went, so intent was he on his casting. He was brought up to a stop suddenly, a noise, a scratching of bone on stone, caught his ear. Far behind him, yet it had to be in the same passage. How many were there, thoughts of a horde of skeletons descending on him in this passage, filled his mind, unnerving him. He had Barns relying on him and him alone to get them out. His hand grasped the stretcher as he ran forward, trying to put some distance between them and the noise. Onward he rushed, now knowing this was the wrong passage, but it was heading up so he kept moving. Sweat poured down his face, exertion and fear driving him.

Suddenly there was nowhere to rush, a sheer steep wall met his path, his light shown upward and upward. The passage turned vertical, nearly sheer, but up was the way he needed to go.

"Damn, I wish I had my broom, not that it would work in here. Damn wizards and their wards." He rambled as a way to calm down and think. The faint scratching was still there, moving with him. His thoughts turned to climbing, his eyes searching for a path, but there was nothing, just some notches in the wall. There they were though, at regular intervals, it must be the way up. It had to be, it was the only choice he had left, face the unknown noise or climb. The sound came again louder, closer. His jaw tightened as he looked upward, he would need both hands.

"_Incarcerous_," the spell bound Barns to the stretcher with rope.

Another flick of his wand sent Barns floating up almost out of sight in the darkness, a quick Sticking charm, and he was safely placed high up and waiting for Harry to climb up to him.

The one problem he faced was light; he did not know the spell to stick a light to the wall, nor to charm something to glow. He could charm something to follow him though. The small Bluebell Flame gave off a feeble light, but it was what he had as he climbed. From notch to notch, upward he went, testing every step, checking every handhold. Several times he stopped to rest, hanging there in the dark. His hands burned, scraped raw on the stone; his legs throbbed with each rapid beat of his pulse. One misstep and he would fall, but how far?

He wished he had counted his steps to know how far up he had come, to measure somehow the passing time. The Bluebell Flame cast only a small circle of light, he could see neither up to Barns, nor down to the ground. At one place a notch was half broken, at another it crumbled under his boot, the pebbles raining down, the sound echoing and distorted.

Abruptly he came to a shelf of rock; it was large, nearly two feet across. He sat to rest, sweat rolling down his back and chest, stinging in the burns from Xo's flame. The air was hot and close, his breath coming in ragged gasps. After a time he started again, he was nearing the top now and almost to Barns, he could just see his feet. He found a broken step; slowly, carefully he climbed past it, straining to reach above it to the next, when his foothold suddenly gave way! There was a sick feeling of weightlessness, as his hands scrambled for a grip, and they found the broken stair. His foot slid down the stone, stopping on a slight ridge and there he clung, splayed out vertically on the stone, not daring to move.

His face was pressed into the wall, his body trembling uncontrollably in every muscle. It was then that the true disaster was realized, in his flailing and seeking for a handhold, he had swatted out his flame, it was gone. He was in complete and utter darkness.

There was no light, and his contacts couldn't compensate for the complete lack of light, so he clung to the wall trembling with fear, the only sound was his gasping breaths, and a soft snore from above. Slowly he cleared his mind of the fog of fear, and he realized help was not coming. If he was to get out of this, he would have to do it himself. There had to be another handhold just above, all he had to do was lunge and grab it. Yet, what if there wasn't? It also occurred to him that there was no sound from below, maybe there never had been. His mind was racing; maybe this was the trap, to make some desperate wizard ascend into the darkness, only to find the way trapped, and to fall to a miserable death. How long he hung there he could not tell, it might have been a few seconds or it could have been an hour. Another pebble fell, slipping away from where it had been trapped against his body and the stone. Always he had hated being locked up in the dark, perhaps because of the Dursley's, but now, inside him his fear had turned his guts to water. His muscles ached; it was the only way he could judge the passing of time. It was now or never, he couldn't hang there forever, he would eventually fall, and soon he wouldn't have the strength to lunge upward. Carefully he shifted his weight, inching his body into a position to leap, his free hand feeling its way up, seeking any crack or knob he could find. A deep breath and a grunt was the only clue to his movement. He lunged up, his hand meeting nothing but open air, before passing the corner and landing on the ledge he had placed Barns on. He grabbed it fiercely and levered himself up. Lying on the ledge panting, he felt a cool draft of fresh smelling air.

"_Lumos_," he cast now that his hands were finally free, squinting at the light, but looking around at the path leading up again, but only a short way, he could see a star in the sky. When he looked back, Barns' eyes were open, his lips moving slightly, Harry pulled him back away from the edge, casting another Bluebell Flame and using his wand to conjure a cup and fill it with water. Gently he pressed it to Barns' lips, who took a sip before closing his eyes again. He aimed his wand up out of the tunnel, and cast up sparks, then sat down far back from the edge.

(A/N Thank you very much, to all those who are reading and enjoying this story, but especially to those who take the time to write a review. I have recently found a good set of stories I think are worth recommending, They Shook Hands, by Dethryl. It's a Harry Draco pairing with no slash, which shows a realistic Slytherin Harry, struggling with his morals and values as he follows cannon. On another note I've determined to title my sequel Harry Potter and the Debt of Destiny, the outline and a few key scenes are complete-ish.)


	23. Chapter 23

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them.)_

_Wow what a delay, I have rewritten this countless times, changing and adding to the next few chapters to flow into the sequel. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!)_

**Chapter 23**

Bill watched as Harry's wand light grew smaller, and finally disappeared around a bend in the tunnel. He worried, should they all take a break, and come back in the morning better prepared and healed up?

"He is an incredible young wizard Bill; you did quite well in choosing him as your Helper," Ian stated.

"It was mostly circumstance, though it seems to be just what he needed: a chance to experience new things and develop a larger sense of self." Bill replied quietly, he would keep what had happened to Harry to himself.

"Why don't we return to the top and regroup, take another run at it tomorrow?" Bill continued, as he rubbed his face, smearing dirt and grime around in his sweat.

"Didn't you recognize the type of curse that hit Annalisa?" Ian asked his voice a little harsh.

"A Coma-Curse, but-"

"Didn't you check the runes? Even from the ones you left I could tell its effect won't break until the power source has been deactivated." Ian paced, his worry playing across his face.

"Then let us move on, there's a passage over here." Xo broke into the conversation, his lit wand up and gesturing to a small passage.

They moved forward cautiously, Bill in the lead with Xo right behind. The smell of the sea increased as they moved. They came into a dark room; the sand underfoot was crunchy, seashells littering the ground. Light flared brightly as Ian cast his light to stick to the roof again. Bill stared into the lit cavern with his jaw open, never had he seen something like this. Words failed him, as an inarticulate grunt escaped his lips.

Before them was the ocean, the blue water held back by a wall of magic. From floor to ceiling, nearly thirty feet high and twice that across, was a clear wall like a Bubble-Head Charm, but massive!

"Don't move," Ian's voice was calm, "there will be no second chance on this one, let's just go slowly."

Bill could only nod. You could fight skeletons, block curses, and avoid other types of traps, but once unleashed this would be unstoppable. Suddenly he was glad Harry was on his way back, and not here.

They advanced slowly; across the room was a battered wooden chest sitting in plain sight, yet they weren't foolish enough to rush up to it. They could see a Proximity Alert surrounding it tied right to the wall. The magic was impressive; the wall between the chest and the Bubble-Wall was covered in runes. Ian stood a few feet away, reading the schemes carved into the stone.

"Quite clever really to tie the runes all together like this; and the cave is so deep into the island that Detection Charms near the cliffs wouldn't pick it up, unless they were cast with a lot of power behind it." Ian said, as he peered into the water looking at the runes that powered the whole thing.

"How do we get to the treasure, without getting wet?" Xo asked of the two Cursebreakers.

Ian startled them all by laughing, drawing incredulous looks.

"Look here," Ian began, "here is the control rune for the skeletons, and a ward to induce fear, here is the Coma-Curse, and others we haven't even seen. The man who cast these wards was quite bright, very well learned in Norse runes, most likely from his trips to the Irish coast."

"You sound as if you know him?" Bill asked.

"Know of him, yes. I spent three years researching this Island, and the Warder. I have tried twice before to get past the fog surrounding this place." He turned suddenly to the wall, a questioning look on his face; his fingers were tracing out lines, reading the runes.

"Look at this! How he married the rune for water into the runes for confusion and obscurity. Not quite as I expected, but still it worked. I'm surprised my spell to get past the mist worked, perhaps that's why we had to all cast it, rather than just me." Ian looked thoughtful as he studied the wall, trying to remember every detail.

Bill's eyes had tracked everything Ian pointed out; he knew they could not destroy the control runes without a huge magical backlash. What he didn't understand, was how they tied to the traps they had encountered.

"How do they tie into all the traps, I see no lines of energy?" Bill asked, for some reason he just wanted to be done with this one.

"Through the very stone, I've seen it before in Iceland…" Ian trailed off.

"Well," Xo asked, "we can't just walk away, so how do we do this?"

Ian turned, recognizing the impatience in his friends tone. He was tired and hurt, and unfortunately this would take awhile.

"Xo, why don't you conjure a cot and take a rest? Bill and I have to test our warding skills."

Bill's mind went blank for a moment, before he groaned in realization, his palm slapping his forehead.

"Quite." Ian said, "We build a new charging rune scheme, and tie it into the Bubble Wall. At the exact same time, we dismantle the old one, and all the control runes except the wall, will then fall."

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

"Minister! I'm quite sure it would be in the boy's best interest to have a guardian in our world, one that could guide him and teach him the proper ways to conduct ones self." Lucius said his tone sharp, showing a little of his frustration.

"I agree, he does need a guardian," Fudge replied, already he was red faced, "but I'm sure you can realize that if I was to place Potter as your ward, I would be out of my job before the day was done. Dumbledore would have a vote of No-Confidence pushed through before the sun had set!"

"I could make it worth your while…"

"I-"

The doors of Fudge's office opened quickly, sweeping the plush carpet as they swung. His bouncy receptionist shuffled in quickly, her high heeled shoes making her wobbly on the soft floor, looking over her shoulder as Albus Dumbledore followed at her heels.

"The Chief Warlock is here to see you sir," she blurted out, before grabbing the doors and pulling them shut.

"Albus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Fudge asked in a flustered tone, not noticing Dumbledore's slight nod to the painting in the corner.

"Ah, Cornelius... Lucius, what a pleasant day we're having. I had wanted to discuss Mr. Potter's legal status. It seems he is in need of a guardian." His eyes twinkled as he spoke, not surprised in the slightest at their shocked reactions.

"Oh well, ah, yes of course. Who did you have in mind?" Fudge asked, not liking his being caught between the two political opponents, yet becoming angry at them each trying to gain control of the Boy Who Lived. It would give quite a bit of political clout to the one he became a ward of. Albus didn't need Legilimency to know Fudge was dead set against either of them gaining the status of the guardianship.

"Funny enough Dumbledore, that's just what we were discussing. I feel he needs a true role model, someone who could teach him the ins and outs of our society, someone… pure of blood." Lucius stated, now knowing he had no chance of getting the position himself. "Perhaps, someone like Lord Parkinson?"

Fudge looked at Lucius funnily for a moment, before looking to see Albus' reaction.

"Oh, well I had thought that it could be someone he was familiar with, and had a positive connection to."

"Yes, that would be better…but whom?" Fudge asked, knowing that Albus would name someone within his own camp, just as Lucius had.

"Perhaps Arthur Weasley, he is a pure blood Lucius, so he could teach Harry all about our society, and Harry already spends his summers with the family."

"Yes, of course. He did go with the older Weasley chap Cursebreaking didn't he? That will work, I'll have the papers drawn up and-" Fudge was rushing.

"As it happens, I have them here all signed and ready for your approval, Minister."

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

The wind whipped his hair as he flew spinning and looping, looking down to see if she noticed.

Ron pulled up to a stop and sighed, looking down at Hermione as she read. Why did she have to read so much? There were other things to do. How can I get her to have some fun? Without Harry around, things seemed so boring. He flew on, practicing stopping and turning. The Keeper spot would be open this year, maybe he could get it, maybe when Harry got back he could help him practice. It was not like he had much else to do. Well, they would have to finish homework, but Hermione would help. It was getting late, and his Dad would be home soon. Better head down for dinner, he was hungry.

"You know, reading all day can't be good for your eyes, but reading without good light is definitely not good." Ron spoke, startling Hermione.

"Oh, I didn't even notice. We should head in, were you flying all this time?" She asked, looking at his sweat-soaked shirt with a slight grimace.

"Yeah, I want to try out for Keeper this year," he replied, heading up the worn wooden stairs of the back porch.

"Oh, there you two are, I was just about to send Ginny out to find you." Molly said as they came in. She turned to look at them, holding a spoon and tucking her wand into her pink apron. "Ronald, hurry up and go wash up, I'll not have you at the table like that."

"Can I help Mrs. Weasley?"

"Thank you, Hermione dear, could you set the table?"

Dinner was a loud affair, all the chairs full, with all of the Weasley's but Bill present. Arthur looked down the table, pride filling him as it did every time he looked at his family. He raised his glass, tapping a spoon against it, the clinking noise catching everyone's attention.

"I have a couple of announcements to make Weasley's, and Hermione. First the good news: as of today, Harry Potter is officially a ward of House Weasley, meaning he will live here until his majority."

Loud murmurs and confused voices filled the room.

"So, now he is my brother?" Ron asked in glee.

Ginny paled and squeaked looking up at her dad, dreading a positive answer.

"No, he is still a Potter, and always will be. All this means, is he is now in my care."

"How did it happen? I mean, it's a good thing, but why now?" Hermione asked, before anyone else had a chance. Everyone stilled to hear the answer.

"Well, his Uncle and Aunt have left," he said this with repressed anger in his tone, "and the Minister was talking with Lucius Malfoy about guardianship, when Dumbledore came and asked if I would be willing. I didn't have much time, as he needed to interrupt their meeting, so I agreed. I didn't think anyone would object." He met his wife's eye, satisfied that she was indeed happy.

"Ughh, Malfoy. Can you imagine if Harry had to live with that git?" Ron blurted.

"I can, I suspect Harry wouldn't enjoy that at all." Arthur added, looking grim. He dreaded the next part.

"Also, it seems that Fudge has brought back an old law…the Heir Test will take place on September first, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. All fourteen year olds will be given a blood test to determine if any are Heir to other houses." Arthur looked up, surprised no one was speaking, just looking at him.

"Why fourteen year olds? Why now? I mean, this is mentioned as a practice that fell out of use in 'Hogwarts a History', so why now?" Hermione asked in a breathless rush.

"Well traditionally," Arthur began, "families would name an Heir at his fourteenth birthday. It's not always a first born son. You see, at fourteen years old a young wizard's magic begins to stabilize, and his potential can be measured; it's usually the most powerful son in the bloodline that becomes Heir. The Heir can then have a stable magical signature, thus allowing him to sign the Family Charter."

Molly huffed loudly, "I suspect that the timing is not coincidence, being that Lucius' son is now fourteen."

"So, what exactly does that mean for us then?" Fred asked, with a spoonful of mashed potatoes suspended halfway between his plate and mouth.

"Well, not much for you, George, or Percy. Nor you Charlie." Arthur paused, his eyes meeting Ron and Ginny's. "Ron, since you are the one that will be tested, you will probably be named as Heir to House Prewett which-"

"What! Does that mean I won't be a Weasley anymore?" Ron asked loudly, sounding on the verge of panic.

"Yes- I mean no, you will always be a Weasley." Molly interjected, trying to calm her son. "What this does mean, is that you will be the Head of House Prewett upon your seventeenth birthday, while being a Weasley always."

"Oh good, so it won't change anything, except maybe adding Prewett to my name then?" Ron said, calming down and taking another bite.

"No, if it does happen, your name for example would be: Ronald Bilius Prewett-Weasley; the name of the birth house is always last. You would gain access to the Prewett family vault, and be required by law to sign the Prewett Family Charter."

"What's that? Ron asked, already overwhelmed.

"It is the code of conduct that is required as the Head of House. Requirements for the use of family money, rules on the family seat in the Wizengamot, and what you would be required to do in regards to any Contracts that you would have to uphold." Arthur's voice was quiet.

"Do you mean, Marriage Contracts?" Hermione asked, sounding disgusted by the idea.

"Yes." Molly replied.

"WHAT! That's not fair, why do I have to be the one who does this?" Ron bellowed.

"It's not only you, Harry will have to deal with House Potter; a lot of your mates are going to have to deal with this. Look son, we can't stop this. It is already signed into law, all we can do is make the best of it."

"Ron, it's a big honor to be Head of House, and even a bigger honor to be Head of one of the High Seats. Just think about it, you will have a say in the governing of our Ministry." Percy was looking a little jealous, yet angry Ron seemed against the idea.

"If you think that, why don't you do it? All I want to do is play Quidditch, not sit in some stuffy room listening to a bunch of old duffers talk without making sense."

"I would if I could." Percy stated in a huff.

"Well, actually if you feel that way Percy, we could always arrange to have the Goblins do an Heir Test early. I mean, now that it is made a law, we can have you do it before September first. If that is something you want Percy?"

"Of course Father, but don't they cost a lot?"

"No not really, the question is: will the goblins do it? They have refused to do it in the past unless mandated by the Wizengamot."

"Why would they not do it?" Charlie asked.

"Well, after a house is declared extinct, the goblins are allowed half of the gold in the vault, if they preserve the Heirlooms. It takes 100 years of no heirs before it can be considered extinct. Just to be clear, an Heir is a son who signs the Family Charter or is accepted by the family Signet Ring, if there is no current Head of House."

"Then I bet they will do it," Charlie said thoughtfully, "from what Bill says, they are focused on making Galleons. They will have to do it for free soon by order of the Wizengamot, so if we were to pay them to do it for Percy, then they would be making money and thinking of us as fools to have them do it."

Everyone was quiet, taking a moment to think and eat; only Ginny was not eating, she was staring at the table, her cheeks red as apples.

"Daddy," Ginny asked in a soft voice, "Do I have a contract?"

"No Ginny," Arthur explained gently, "there have been no daughters born to house Weasley for 300 years before you, so no contracts are valid. Besides, this will affect the Weasley's very little, as we are not a Noble or Ancient House."

"What about Harry?" She asked, willing herself not to sound like a little girl with a crush. Hermione looked up quickly, intently looking at Arthur.

"I don't know for sure, I suspect he will. The Potters are both a Noble and an Ancient House."

"Oh, excuse me please." Ginny was already out of her chair and halfway up the stairs before Arthur nodded. Molly got up to follow Ginny, while everyone else remained quiet. Even the twins could not find it in themselves to tease Ginny about her reaction.

"What does it mean to be a Noble or Ancient House?"

"Ancient Houses can trace their history back to before the Founders. Noble Houses are houses that have one of the 22 High Seats in the Wizengamot," Percy responded, already planning what he would do with a High Seat. "To be considered a pureblood house, you need to prove 100 years of history."

Hermione sat back, thinking this year would be very eventful, and people would be given new roles to fill. For once she was thankful she was a Muggleborn, some people would be forced together, what a nightmare! Little did she know, that it would be all that and more.

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Harry lay on his side, the burns and scrapes on his body already healed as he slept. He was brought back by broomstick along with Barns by Owen and Lone Feather after his distress call, it seemed the shaft he climbed out of led to the top of the highest cliff on the island. Belle sat and watched him, as he lay in the bed right next to her sister. Barns lay in another bed on the far side, and in far worse condition. The wounds on his neck were healing, but his loss of blood and the long wait before he was able to get a Blood Replenisher potion, had left him weak. It would be days before he was back to normal.

In her hand was a slightly crumpled letter from her intended, sent weeks ago, yet just arriving by a worn out owl. It seemed events were changing. Her wedding was going to be a quiet family affair, then off on the Honeymoon. Now, her soon to be father-in-law was the youngest ever Supreme Mugwump of the IWC, so the wedding was now the social event of the year. All the plans she had made with her mom and mother-in-law were scrapped. She would have a mere three days to be home before the wedding. It couldn't interfere with the Quidditch World Cup, so it had to be moved up.

A sigh escaped her lips, as her eyes studied Harry, so handsome and kind. What lucky woman would get this man? She knew now that her planned fling with him would have to be stopped. If even the slightest rumor escaped, it would make the front page worldwide, particularly so if it also involved the British hero. She stood suddenly to leave, only a rustle of her robes disturbing the early morning. Pausing, she turned back to give his lips one more kiss, a farewell of sorts. Harry for his part slept on, unknowing. Neither noticed the slightly open eyes of Annalisa, free of her curse.

Bill stumbled as the bright near midday sun hit his eyes, after so long in the dark. They Levitated the chest between them as they made their way back to camp. Ian was in the lead, just now extinguishing his light, breathing deeply in an effort to clear the musty air from his lungs. Xo trudged along, ready for a long sleep and some burn cream.

Harry woke feeling refreshed, and surprisingly, only slightly sore. After clearing it with Alessandra, he left the Big tent to go back into Bill's, it seemed extra quiet after having three guys in it. A long shower and a fresh change of clothes went a long way to making him feel better. After his climb, he now wanted nothing more than to complete his Animagus transformation. The idea of being able to fly out of that chasm instead of climb, made getting on with his transformation incredibly appealing. Selecting a book about advanced Transfiguration, he made his way outside to wait for the rest to get back.

A conjured chair, complete with foot rest, and he was content to read and wait. It wasn't long before the temperature climbed and his shirt was off again. This time though, he left it close by, not intending to be without if he needed it. Time slid by slowly, as every few pages he would look up. It didn't help that the book was quite advanced, and hard to understand.

"Aunt Min will be pleased you're applying yourself, but I have to say that book is quite dull." Owen said drawing up his own chair, then pointing at the book. "What gives?"

"Oh, I realized that if I had been able to complete my transformation, I could have just flown up and out, and then maybe Barns would be in better shape." Harry replied.

"Well, I know for a fact that book doesn't talk much about the transformation. Have you picked your animal yet?"

"What do you mean picked? I did a little ritual with Lone Feather to see my inner animal."

"Harry," Owen said slightly surprised, "clearly you haven't done much reading about Animagi then. What Lone Feather does is completely different, he is a Shapeshifter, it is more spiritual magic than Transfiguration. What Aunt Min does is all Self Transfiguration, you find a compatible animal form by potion, then study it and observe all you can, and then will your body to transform. You can practice by turning your limbs into different animal parts, like this."

Owen's arm changed, it grew shorter and thinner, fur and claws sprouting on it.

"Wow! Are you an Animagus too?"

"Yep, you didn't think my Aunt wouldn't teach me did you?"

"No, I just thought that it was real hard to do?"

"It's a tricky piece of magic, but with the right resources, all it takes is a firm will and a high tolerance for pain."

"Pain?"

"Yeah, your whole body changes. Your bones reshape, feels like they're melting, then the skin stretches and contracts, it's really odd. The first few times is hell, but the more you transform, the less it hurts, although those first ten to fifteen times are awful. The Ministry suppresses the information, and requires registration. Not too many of us want to deal with that, also some look down on it. They think that they are too good to be an animal, you know. "

"Could you show me?"

"Sure, watch close."

Harry focused as Owen Transformed, surprised he actually felt the magic as Owen's body reduced, drawing in on itself, and grew spotted tawny fur. Where Owen had stood, was now a bobcat. It went running fast up the beach, spinning around into almost a blur, before jumping Harry and landing in the chair Owen had made. Another moment and a panting Owen sat in the chair.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Harry exclaimed, laughing aloud.

"It is fun, but a real workout," Owen chuckled at Harry, "I have a book you can read, just give it back before we pack up camp, so I can stow it away please. It's a McGonagall heirloom.

"Thanks Owen."

Owen only nodded, as he shaded his eyes looking past Harry. Harry turned to look as well, although he didn't need to shade his eyes thanks to the contacts, walking down the hill were Bill, Ian, and Xo.

"Harry, go tell Alessandra that they made it, I'll help them with the trunk."

Harry took off in a run to the Big tent, happy that they were back. Owen jogged out to meet them, and noticing how exhausted they were, he easily took over the Levitation spell on the trunk.

"Tough one then?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, we weren't quite prepared for that one. A lesson learned." Bill said grinning, despite being dead tired.

"A lesson remembered indeed," Ian said, "all I want is a bed and some brandy."

They made it as far as the Big tent, before they were herded into the medical side, stripped and put into bed. The Cooling charms kept it comfortable, and Dobby supplied them with a quick meal before they were give a few potions and were out like lights. No brandy was forthcoming.

Harry sat on the beach that evening, it was peaceful, but not quiet, as the surf rolled in waves, washing up and down the sand, but relaxing in a way he could get quite used to.

"Hey Harry." Belle said as she walked up, her small toes wiggling into the sand.

"Hey yourself." Harry replied.

"I want to talk about the other day, when I kissed you." Her voice was soft.

"Ok…"

"Things have changed; I got a letter from Jean. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for leading you on, but I have to stop."

Harry felt a sinking feeling in his gut, and nodded. "Alright, we knew it couldn't last anyway."

"I wish it could, or… look things are complicated now. My whole wedding has been changed, it's all political now. I hate it, it's like I have no control."

"I can understand that, have a seat and let's talk about it. We can still be friends can't we?" Harry said, patting the sand next to him.

"Ok. Look at you, already putting things we girls taught you to use, such a charmer." Belle sat with a laugh, and talk they did. About her future marriage and what worries she had, about his soon to be status, and how he would never be just one of the guys, each opening up to the other and feeling unburdened by the sharing. How he hated his fame, but now realized he couldn't get rid of it, so he had to earn it. They talked of hopefully coming to love their intended partners, and then for a while they just sat still, enjoying the last of their summer trip, a friendship salvaged.

The chest was a surprise to Harry when Bill showed it to him the next day; it was full of broken jewelry: smashed crowns, folded up crosses, the gemstones pried out of their mounts and placed in a small sack, broken necklaces and odd bits of gold or silver.

"It's a horde Harry, stolen loot. That's why it's all crushed; they just went after the valuable bits."

"Oh, so what now?"

"Now we relax, enjoy ourselves." Bill said, as he lay down in the sun, one arm over his eyes to nap the day away. Harry wandered back to the tent, getting out his Penseive; now that he could be alone, he wanted to look at some more memories. It didn't take him long to get frustrated though, he could take these memories with him, what he should be doing was going out and spending his time enjoying the beach and making his own memories. So the Penseive was packed back away, and Harry was out the door in his swim trunks.

That night they threw a party, a celebration of a successful expedition, bonfires were lit casting a warm glow to the evening. Annalisa cast a charm into the air, and music started playing songs she had heard before, playing from memory. They danced and sang, and ate Firecrab legs that Lone Feather had harvested, and everyone had a good time. Barns sat in a chair, only occasionally dancing, Bill made the rounds, and even Lone Feather danced a song or two. Granted he was terrible at it, yet grumbled good naturedly while doing it. Harry learned the charm to cast music into the air, and danced with the girls until his legs were sore. In the morning they would pack up camp and set sail for home, and to Harry it was just a little bittersweet.


	24. Chapter 24

_The Sequel has been posted!_

_(A/N All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR I'm just having fun with them)_

**Chapter 24**

Sweat ran down her face, her hair a brown so dark it was nearly black stuck to her face. She stared into the mirror's reflection of her own light blue eyes, as she focused. Slowly her left arm shrunk, her lightly tanned skin changing into feathers the same shade of brown as her hair, and just as glossy. She watched through the pain as her chest flattened and her body drew in on itself. The pain was intense, yet she remained focused. The last to change was her head; this was where she had trouble, it had taken weeks for her tutor to coach her through it, but now she had it. An Eagle Owl sat where she was before. She opened and closed her wings slowly, pushing the muscles through the full rotation before stopping and repeating, she had to do this every night for two weeks before she could even attempt to fly.

Gradually her body would adapt, and the muscles used for her Owl form would become strong enough. The change back was much quicker, as if it took force to compress her body into a smaller shape, but to return to normal all she had to do was release the pressure, and her body would snap back into herself. Daphne sat panting on the plush white rug of her bedroom floor. The pain had subsided, but the soreness, oh how it lingered. The first time was the worst; it wasn't until after she had changed back that she realized which muscle groups were needed for flight, and just how uncomfortable certain garments could become.

Cyrus sat in his favorite chair, nursing a Firewhiskey in front of the sitting room window. The weather, it seemed, mocked his mood-warm and sunny just did not go with frustrated and irritable. His daughters were very dear to him, and while he was not opposed to marriage contracts, he knew that matches as good as his own were rare. He had a rare understanding with his wives, both were content to play their role in public, and in private they were the best of friends. The fact that they all lived together as one family and functioned so well, was he knew, mostly due to his first wife Megan. So confident and calm, she could handle nearly anything without losing her cool. She had approached him, and had the audacity to give him a list of suitable candidates for the Davis wife! At first he would not hear of it, what man would let a woman chose his wife? Then he looked at the list, and found that it was in fact well thought out, and that had been the start of a theme which had been the same ever since. In public she deferred to him, in private she was a sounding board, and oftentimes the engineer of his plans and dealings.

Her daughter was so similar and yet also different. She had no desire to put on a public face, she wanted the respect of achievement, and when she wanted a thing, she worked for it. Just recently she had fought and argued for a tutor to teach her the Animagus Transformation, and in the end he gave in. Even if it was beneath a pureblood to become an animal in the eyes of many, he knew it could be an escape for her if she was in need.

As he thought of his daughter, his mind drifted to Harry Potter. The rumors surrounding the boy were so unbelievable, and yet they were hushed. No facts had escaped from Hogwarts except by student's hearsay. He wasn't the only one who would dismiss rumors generated by kids, but there were so many. He needed to meet the boy, and find out his plans for the contract.

"Troubling thoughts?" Megan questioned, settling down on a soft couch, her legs tucked up under her.

"Yes, our daughter can be quite difficult; I was pondering the Potter boy. I can't help but dread the meeting between them."

"I know," she sighed, "Daphne is working things up in her mind, based on what you said about a lack of wealth to buy out the contract. Not only that, but she is pushing herself too hard on that Animagus stuff. Right now she is downing pain potions and soaking in the tub to ease the soreness."

"She is much like my brother," Cyrus acknowledged taking a sip. Roderick Greengrass was an imposing man, powerful in magic, and he had a great drive to seek knowledge. He was the Captain of a group of Hitwizards, recruited by feuding factions all over the world to fight their battles. He maintained an almost military discipline over a company of no less than twenty members, and Hitwizards were known for being independent and surly. Yet he had an iron grip on their actions, and as a result they were widely sought after. He often visited during holidays, and would speak of the places he had seen, and the magic worked by foreign wizards. Daphne was often captivated by his words, in fact the two of them had a rather close bond.

"Yes, in some ways." Megan's tone suggested she disapproved. "He has filled her mind with his words and wonders, and you know he pushes her to learn more than she should, magic that is too advanced for her age."

"He does, but he would never allow her to come to any harm. Not if he could help it, he is very much devoted to her wellbeing."

"Anyway, all we can do is wait. Potter should return this week and then we will see."

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Harry watched the Island fade away, as they cleared the newly created mist. It was a beautiful place, a place he would return to, he promised himself. Yet would he? How many promises throughout life did one make to oneself and forget about, or lacked the means to accomplish? The mist had been a surprise; it seemed Ian had decided that the Island was quite nice as well. He spent quite a bit of time away during the last day, reestablishing the mist and Unplottable wards. He further surprised them all when he created keys for everyone: small dragon bone tiles that would allow passage, acting as a Portkey; it was his gift for a job well done: a private vacation spot. Harry was lost in thought as he stood in the breeze, things would be different now. He had changed not only physically, but in the way he approached life. He knew when he returned he would do his best to accept who he was, and be happy with it. No more would he be the meek and scared little boy.

The wind picked up, blowing his hair into his eyes and breaking his thoughts; in irritation he brushed it away.

"If that shaggy mop is bothering you, I could cut it you know," Alessandra said, she too had watched the island fade away.

"Yeah it is, could you?" He was hopeful, if he had known she could cut hair he would have asked some time ago.

"Come on then," she said while swatting him on the shoulder, leading him to her room. Harry followed, admiring the way the fabric of her dress hugged her hips and the way they swayed. He had been noticing things like that quite a bit now, ever since his experience with Belle. He did understand her reasons, and respected them enough not to be upset about her putting a stop to things after coming on so strong, but it did make him regret not capitalizing on the opportunity when he had the chance, it would only have been a small step further.

"Sit here," Alessandra said, pointing to a freshly conjured wooden stool. "I know the perfect style for you, with that square jaw and mesmerizing eyes, we'll have the girls lining up to get you." She laughed as she said it, but really she meant it.

"Alright then," Harry said with a smile, thinking that sounded just fine.

The mirror displayed Harry's reflection as he looked at the new cut; it was shorter than he had ever worn it. 'Much shorter than Ron's hair,' he thought. It was neatly trimmed on the sides and back, with a deliberately casual I don't care style to the top, yet still short. The only catch was that he had always covered his scar before, now it was mostly visible.

"You look roguishly handsome Harry. I'll clean up, you go see what Annalisa and Belle thinks."

Annalisa and Belle were discussing the wedding when Harry walked into their cabin. It was just a bit bigger than the others since they shared. Belle looked up and groaned, in an over the top gesture to his new look.

"Look at you, testing my resolve," she laughed. "It looks good on you."

She looked to Annalisa, to find her staring at Harry, not at his hair cut, but his scar. Harry grew slightly nervous, and cleared his throat. Annalisa startled, her blond hair falling out of its loose bun, the look on her face was one of horror.

"Oh my…" Annalisa gasped, "Harry would you sit down here for a minute, I'd like to go get Ian and Bill to look at your scar."

"What, why?" Harry was slightly irritated she was focusing on his scar.

"Harry, there's active magic in it, and its quite dark. Just sit still for a minute, and I'll be right back. I've never looked at it before, like this." It was then that Harry noticed she had on her Cursebreaking glasses, to see active magic. She had been using them while charming the blue invitation paper to read aloud in French and English. Harry sat, a little unsure of what was going on. Quite a while later, Harry still sat, his irritation really growing. Annalisa had long since stopped casting spells, and Bill had only been sitting back and watching, a frown on his normally cheerful face. Ian however, was still working, his own face a blank mask of concentration, before he finally sat back with a sigh.

"Well, what is it?" Harry snapped, they had been poking and prodding his scar for nearly two hours.

"Harry," Ian's deep voice was surprisingly soft, "I can say with 100 percent certainty that you have never survived the Killing Curse."

"What?" Harry was confused; everyone said he had survived it. Yet, no one was actually there then were they?

"Let me explain, the Killing Curse banishes a soul from our world, I do not know to where, just that it is gone. It's a powerful bit of spell work, and with a master of the Dark Arts like You-Know-Who, there is no chance you would have lived. What was done is bad enough though, I don't know why or what went wrong, but it seems he performed a ritual to make a Horcrux."

Bill choked on nothing, and Annalisa let out a small cry. Harry just looked on blankly, his mind was still processing that it wasn't a Killing Curse, and he didn't know what a Horcrux was.

"A Horcrux is a container; it holds a piece of soul, torn from the caster." Ian added.

"There is a bit of him in me! GET IT OUT!" Harry was panicking; the thought of Voldemort's face sticking out of his forehead nearly made him retch.

"HARRY!" Annalisa's voice cut in loudly, "It has been in you for thirteen years, just relax for a minute."

"OK…OK but you can get it out right?" Harry asked, forcing himself to try and be calm.

"No, I'm afraid-" Annalisa began, only to be interrupted quickly by Ian. "Yes we can."

Annalisa shot Ian a glare at interrupting her. That turned into a confused look as he continued.

"Listen, your scar is not normal, even for a Horcrux. The ritual for creating a Horcrux was developed in Egypt, the thought of immortality was huge there, and this was thought to be a way to achieve it. It is not though; it will extend the life of one who casts it and tether them to this world if their body is destroyed. This ritual is one of the reasons why there are mummies, because the body eventually decays and fails no matter what you do. It then becomes a vessel to contain that last bit of soul, perfect material for Necromancy, but we're going off topic. In any case, involving a Horcrux with a live vessel, the soul is absorbed." Ian paused to look at Harry, who was sitting with his fists clenched.

"An example of this was a wizard named Sobek, he created many Horcruxes and chose to place them in crocodiles. The bit of his soul and the Ka, or soul of the animal, merged; giving him the power to control the creatures completely. I've also read stories of two wizards who were very powerful; they each made a Horcrux, and placed it within the other. So long as one lived, he could revive the other. Magic involving the soul is tricky, yet fascinating I think. With you, I am almost sure that you were not an intended target. For some reason, the soul piece inside you is contained, isolated from your own."

"That means you could remove it then?" Harry asked yet again, he really had felt tainted as soon as he learned what his scar was.

"Yes. Bill can you get the material for a Transfer ritual please?" Ian asked.

"You mean the ritual used to remove the souls in Mummies that Muggles find?" Bill asked to clarify; he was shaky and stood uneasy.

"Yes that one. Annalisa, could you prepare a vessel to receive please?" Ian turned to Harry. "Now I need to know Harry, do you know of anything that could be protecting you from this? It seems as if some magic is fighting it, trying to push it out."

"Professor Dumbledore said it was my mother's protection that saved me, her love for me," Harry was explaining, when a thought occurred to him. "Would he have known that my scar was a Horcrux?"

Ian thought for a moment and said, "I don't think so Harry. Dumbledore knows a lot about magic, but this is Dark Arts at its deepest, using the soul in ways Dumbledore would not delve into, even just academically. There are soul magics he would understand, like the Familiar bond. It's a soul connection from and to an animal companion that gives the companion an added magical boost, and long life. Also, have you ever noticed how married couples sometimes seem to know what the other is thinking without words? Another example of a soul connection." Ian paused, "For every act that is dark, there are acts that are pure and good Harry."

"It's magic at its most primal, yet it's subtle. No flashy wand waving, cause and effect magic. Now lie down and close your eyes, when you wake you will be your self, and only yourself."

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Dumbledore sat at his desk, going over the papers for the start of term, and the organizing of the Triwizard Tournament. He was quite cheerful; he had just yesterday pushed through an addendum to the laws surrounding the Heirs Test. It would mean most of his students would be unaffected; the only students who would be were the Heirs to the 22 high seats. There would be no signing of the House Charters required for the rest; it was now a free choice to each individual.

"Albus," Minerva said entering the office, "have you seen these tasks?" She was waving a parchment outlining the tasks and challenges for the selected competitors.

"I have, Cornelius seems to be pushing to make a huge spectacle out of this now. I suspect to draw attention away from the mistake of passing an Heir Test; people have been most upset about it."

"But Albus, this says an ongoing dueling tournament, five tasks, students in the Forbidden Forest, and we can't possibly control these environments! Has he taken leave of his senses?"

"I have argued with the committee, but the other schools are in agreement with our Ministry. I was however, able with the support of Madame Maxine, to get an age limit of seventeen." Albus had begun pacing, but stopped abruptly to look at a small silver instrument, it had begun puffing and whirling. A few spells later, and a very satisfied look had formed on the Headmaster's face.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Harry it seems, has returned and in most excellent health. I believe I will go to the Burrow and help Molly plan a welcome home dinner. I have much to discuss with Harry."

"If you don't mind Albus, I'll join you. I could use a night off, and I must admit I'm curious how it went."

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Bill watched as they approached the dock, even with the charms he had applied to himself, he still felt on the verge of being sick the whole time he was on board. His mind was churning, in his time as a Cursebreaker he had witnessed some terrifying magic, but last night had been the first time he had been so personally involved with it. He had expected a struggle to remove the soul fragment; but it never came, in fact, it was as if the soul fragment in Harry's scar was eager to be removed. That's when things became frightening; the fragment of soul overpowered Ian's bonds and escaped. It fled out a porthole and into the night. Where it went was a question they couldn't answer. In part, Bill was horrified at setting loose a fragment of malicious soul that had the potential to possess any weak or willing host. Then again, he was relieved that Harry was freed of this burden. He had watched Harry from the time he had awakened, for awhile he brooded, but it became clear he felt better, because he seemed to have to work not to smile. He had thanked everyone endlessly, and was really pleased his scar had faded to be only slightly noticeable. Harry's energy and cheer was contagious, and he was looking forward to some time at home as well. Bill had to wonder how this Horcrux that was inside Harry had not possessed him, like the diary had done to Ginny, which he now realized was also a Horcrux. Was it the cause of his vision earlier in the summer? Did this now mean that Voldemort was gone, or had he made more Horcruxes? He would speak to Dumbledore when he had a chance, and decided not to pester Harry with these questions now; and as for the escaped Horcrux-Harry never asked and no one said a thing.

The transport of their loot to a Goblin warehouse was slow, it was well into the afternoon by the time they were finished. They would meet in the morning at Gringotts to receive the breakdown on how much their loot was worth, and their payments.

"Harry, hey. Well, I wanted to give you and Bill these." They were invitations to Belle's wedding: powder blue paper, personal invites placing them in the bride's section of the seating. "I have to leave for home now, so I can see to some last minute changes; really they just did whatever they wanted. Oh… anyway I just wanted to say goodbye for now, and please come. It'll be nice to have some familiar faces in the crowd. Say you will?" Belle stood looking at Harry as if she would hex him if he didn't.

"Of course we'll be there. Right Harry?" Bill interjected.

"Wouldn't miss it." He replied, giving her a hug, feeling an ever so slight sense of loss. "Take care."

HPCS~HPCS~HPCS

Hermione watched in awe as Mrs. Weasley marshaled her family. After Professor Dumbledore had shown up with the news of Harry and Bill's homecoming, things had been busy. No one had been spared, even Professor McGonagall had been asked to provide a large outdoor table and chairs. Although she doubted any chair at the Burrow had ever been so straight backed. Professor Dumbledore had been put in charge of lighting, and glowing orbs floated over the table and path to the house. All in all, it was turning out quite nice, the only delay was waiting for Harry and Bill. What could be taking so long? Everyone was talking quietly, shifting in their seats while waiting for Harry and Bill to be present before they started dinner, although Ron kept grumbling.

A loud crack echoed, followed by an indignant voice.

"I hate that! Uggh, why must it feel as if my head was shoved through a little bitty tube?"

"I told you, when you're not the baggage, then it gets better," a calmer relaxed voice answered.

Hermione was looking at the two arrivals; one was completely a Weasley, tall and redheaded. The other was her main focus. He was so different, but as he looked up, shocked at all the people there waiting for him, their eyes met. His smile was as she always remembered; like a shot she was up, flying toward him, jumping up and crushing him into a great hug. To her surprise, he swung her around in a circle as if she was light as a feather.

"Harry Potter, what happened to you?" Hermione asked, looking him up and down as if he were a mystery to solve. Harry just smiled a half smile at her as they walked to the table.

"I guess it was all the sun, food, and fun." Harry teased.

"Bloody Hell! You're almost as tall as me now mate." Ron said, slugging Harry in the shoulder, yet his eyes darted back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

"Welcome home, Harry dear, you look very well cared for." Molly smiled, beaming at Bill.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, it's good to be here," and it was, the smell of dinner was mouth watering.

"Hey Harry, this is Charlie," Bill introduced, sitting down in the last available seat.

"Good to meet you, Charlie," Harry said, noticing Bill's smirk at taking the last chair, while shaking hands with Charlie, absently noting how large and scarred they were. He drew his wand and a quick flick later, he had a chair. One more smirk, and it had a cushion unlike all the others.

"Well done Mr. Potter, full marks indeed."

"Thanks Professor McGonagall," Harry said sitting down. "Owen was quite the teacher, must run in the family."

Hermione was almost thrown off from asking when he learned that, and berating him for using magic out of school, by his charming and cheeky reply. This was new. She fired a slew of questions at him anyway. Dinner got under way; they all talked and were catching up, and telling about their summers, although as instructed by Bill, Harry refrained from telling about the more dangerous parts. He would save those for later, when Mrs. Weasley wasn't around.

"Ginny, could you pass the rolls please?" Harry asked, enjoying the roast beef and gravy.

Ginny nodded, and placed her elbow straight into the butter dish, drawing chuckles from around the table.

"I can't believe I did that again!" Ginny growled, chucking a roll at Harry and wiping off her elbow. Her face was beet red, but she was laughing as well. Harry just caught the roll and winked back.

Dinner was winding down, and Harry was full and happy.

"Harry, perhaps you could join Arthur and me inside for a long overdue conversation?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry's eyes shot between the two men, and he nodded. As they walked off, he heard Ron ask,

"What do you think that's about?"

Hermione's reply of "honestly Ronald," was comforting in an odd sort of way.

"Harry, we have some good news, as well as some less than pleasant news. I'm assuming due to the fact that you're wearing both the Potter ring and the Black ring, that you are aware of the up and coming Heir Test." At Harry's nod, Dumbledore continued. "Well, that's part of the less than pleasant news, but some changes have been made recently. First: no one but the High seats are required by law to sign their Family Charters, they will retain the choice. Second: the Potters have an active marriage contract, and Lord Greengrass has been to see me, inquiring about your intentions, you will need to have a meeting with him soon."

Harry suddenly felt a bit nervous; knowing was one thing, meeting another. He just gulped and nodded again.

"Very good then, I suggest writing a letter tonight saying you arrived back, and apologize for the delay. He has been quite worried for young Miss Greengrass' future."

Harry looked up suddenly, showing interest. "So it's Daphne then? What do you know about them, sir?"

"She is quite a bright and ambitious young lady, quite charming as well. The family is a little darker than others, but certainly nothing to be overly worried about. They were neutral in the last war, and her father Cyrus spends most of his time on politics."

That was almost less than he knew. "I… I'll write him tonight. Could you tell me what I need to say?"

"I will Harry," Arthur cut in, "in fact, that ties in with what I want to tell you next."

"Thank you, what is it?" Harry was looking between the two. It seemed that Arthur was a little put out at Dumbledore.

"Well, now that your Aunt is gone, they packed up and moved you see; you were in need of a guardian. Lucius Malfoy was discussing this with the Minister, when Albus interrupted and suggested that you become my ward, and the Minister agreed."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means," Dumbledore said, not noticing Arthur's less than pleased look, "that Arthur will be responsible for you, and you will live here from now on."

"And that you can come to me with any questions you have, or anything really. Percy has moved out and gotten a flat, actually he will be moving again soon into the Prewett home, but I'll explain that later. What I am saying, is that you can have his room for your own."

Harry was shocked, the fact that he had a home here was great, but he had planned on taking care of himself, and he knew Mrs. Weasley was a bit controlling.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, I don't know what to say." Harry was shaking hands with Mr. Weasley.

"Call me Arthur."

Together a letter was composed to Mr. Greengrass, suggesting a meeting tomorrow afternoon; Fawkes consented to carry the missive.

_Greetings Lord Greengrass,_

_Firstly, let me express my regret about the delay in contacting you. I have been out of the country, as you know, and until recently was unaware of my heritage and station. I am available anytime after the noon hour tomorrow to meet with you in regards to the marriage contract. Please reply with a time and place to meet, and I will make myself available._

_Harry James Potter, Heir to House Potter_

While Harry was writing, Dumbledore was looking at him; this was a different Harry. He was accepting things well, it was both relieving and concerning. He needed to speak with Bill and find out what Harry had been doing, so he knew better how to direct him. He did look good, Dumbledore thought, there was a lightness to him that had never been there before.

Harry thought about telling Dumbledore about the Horcrux, but he was already tired and felt that it could wait for term to begin. He was also a little miffed about the high handedness Dumbledore had shown, nearly dictating Harry's letter word for word, and drilling traditions and wizarding customs at him as if they were distasteful.

Later that night Ron and Hermione met in Harry's new room, it was clean and empty of all but a bed. After conjuring a couple chairs, and explaining how to do so to Hermione, Harry told the full story.

"Oh wow, you must be so far ahead! I'll have to work oh so much harder to catch up to you now." Hermione was going on; Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, sharing a grin.

"Wow, I almost regret not going. I thought you would have to cook and clean." Ron looked like he was holding back something.

"I probably would have, except Dobby was with me…he is kind of my elf now." Harry looked up; noticing Hermione was staring out the window.

"What do you see?" Ron asked quickly.

"Oh, it looks like Bill is casting wards around himself and Dumbledore." Hermione said, as she watched Bill wave his wand. Harry looked out as well, seeing the magic being worked with the use of his contacts.

"It's a Silencing Charm, it keeps a conversation private." Harry said thoughtfully, he knew he was probably the topic. He had yet to tell Ron and Hermione about the Pensieve and the elixir, something was stopping him; maybe it was the look in Ron's eye, or Hermione's enthusiasm in questioning him, but it could wait.

Ron lingered after Hermione left. "So… you meet any girls while you were away?

Harry started to talk about Belle, but realized he couldn't.

"No, just the ones on the Expedition, why?"

"Oh well in Romania I met a…"

Mrs. Weasley was confused. All the dishes were washed and put away, and no one admitted to doing it. 'Well this was the type of prank she could get used to,' she thought on her way to bed. She missed Harry slipping through the kitchen by only a moment, as he made his way to the back porch. The night was warm, and the smell of freshly cut grass hung heavy in the air, mingling with the smell of the apple orchard. Harry sat looking at the sky. It had been a life changing summer, a defining summer, one that he would remember for the rest of his life. He allowed himself to think of his scar, and what it contained. Try as he might, he could not forget what it was, yet it was hard to worry about it now. He felt different, as if before all his happy thoughts had been filtered, living through a tinted lens, and now that lens was clear. It wasn't tangible, yet he felt less down, in fact you could say he was happier and more carefree now than ever before. There were no more dark thoughts whispering in the back of his mind, weighing on his confidence.

Looking to the future he could be sure of just one thing, he would take all the joy from life he could, and be the master of his own destiny. Largely unbeknown to Harry, destiny had a plan for him, and there could be no debts to destiny.

FIN.

(_Story complete. Thanks for reading, I hope it was enjoyable for you, and if so the sequel "Harry Potter and the Debts to Destiny" is coming soon. This will show Harry trying to forge his own way with the events of his fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament. )_


End file.
